Un cambio sin retorno
by Patience21
Summary: Cuando Shikamaru conozca a Temari... Se dará en uno de los escenarios más inapropiados... Odio, culpa y rencor es lo único que recibirá desde su llegada, nada menos que de la persona de la que se enamoró perdidamente desde el instante que la observó... Podrá el amor cambiar al odio? Podrá el odio convertirse en amor? O esto será... "Un cambio sin retorno"? Dsifrútenlo! 3
1. Sinopsis

Las cinco naciones más poderosas ( _Konohagakure_ , _Sunagakure_ , _Kirigakure_ , _Iwagakure_ _y_ _Komogakure_ ), luego de cuatrocientos años de guerras, conflictos, engaños y con el control de líderes corruptos; dejando un saldo en millones de ninjas muertos, familias separadas, generaciones tras generaciones que llevaron el miedo desde el momento en que abrieron los ojos al mundo, con la precaria esperanza que algún día esta pugna tenga un fin… Han decidido firmar un Tratado Pacífico entre ellas y ponerle fin a una miserable guerra sin sentido. Cada nación enviará un equipo de embajadores a cada país con el fin de que se firme aquel Tratado y después se oficialice la alianza entre las cinco naciones.

De la nación de _Konohagakure_ , ha sido enviado el ninja **Shikamaru Nara** , el ninja más audaz y conocido por sus grandes hazañas, como también por su pereza al hacerlas, además de ser brazo derecho y amigo del Hokage **Naruto** **Uzumaki** , a la nación de Sunagakure para que el Tratado se cumpla entre aquellas naciones, ya que principalmente estas naciones, desde su creación, han tenido más disputas que acuerdos, si no fuera por la acción heróica de Naruto, quien tras rescatar de la muerte, sin importar que fuera el enemigo más poderoso antes despiadado, al Kasekage **Gaara** **Sabaku** - **no** , empezaron una amistad inquebrantable, y además son los mejores líderes.

En la nación _Sunagakure_ , al mando del Kasekage Gaara, ha sido enviado a la nación _Kirigakure_ , el ninja más respetado y hermano también del kasekage: **Kankuro** **Sabaku** - **no** , con el mismo fin. Ellos, además, tienen una hermana, la princesa(1) **Temari** **Sabaku** - **no** , con una gran habilidad deductiva, que aportó en muchas ocasiones a sus consecutivas victorias, y también por ser una de las kunoichis más temerarias, conocida también por poseer una belleza perfecta e incomparable hasta con una mujer de alta aristocracia; amada por sus hermanos, respetada y admirada por todos en la nación, han hecho que tenga una personalidad fría y distante.

Pronto los embajadores llegarán a Sunagakure, el encuentro de dos personas con diferentes personalidades chocarán, pasarán una serie de altercados pero también de encuentros que el destino tiene para ellos, y entonces, la única pregunta será…

Podrá el amor vencer a la lógica?.

(1) Temari es llamada "Princesa" popularmente


	2. Capítulo 1

**Temari**

"Hogar _, dulce hogar…"_

Aquí me encuentro… _Al fin_ , en la entrada de Sunagakure. Mi adorado _hogar_ , luego de ser enviada a Komogakure, _ya saben, por el Tratado_ , Por fin se terminó la guerra, tantos años de sufrimiento, perder a los nuestros, dejando miles de familias sin padre y madre, hermanos, amigos,… _Ya basta_ , es cierto que estas pérdidas nunca volverán, pero tanto nosotros, que perdimos a nuestros hombres, también las otras naciones perdieron a los suyos por nuestra causa, podría considerarse que _estamos mano a mano_ , suena estúpido decirlo, pero es así, nuestro país fue el mayor protagonista, ocasionando innumerables batallas, _en la mayoría ganadas_ , _ah_ _pero a la par también Konohagakure,_ nuestro mayor excontrincante…

Ambos nos hemos herido mutuamente, pero si tengo algo que agradecerles hasta mi muerte, es el rescate de nuestro kasekage, _mi amado hermano Gaara,_ gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, un chico muy diferente al resto, quien compartió el mismo dolor que mi hermano cuando era pequeño… _"La soledad es el lado más oscuro de la vida, sólo el que estuvo allí, sabrá valorar la amistad."_ Naruto supo llegar a él y cambió su perspectiva de ver las cosas, ahora mi hermano y él son mejores amigos, eso me alegra, mi amado hermano ahora conversa con los aldeanos e irradia una confianza que ni yo misma tengo, _en fin…_

Regreso antes del día fijado, tengo una torre de papeles que firmar, _rayos! Siempre es lo mismo! A veces no es favorable ser la hermana del jefe de jefes, pero no me disgusta del todo, hasta ya le tomé cariño a mi trabajo! (es broma, pero no tanto)… Lo bueno, es que si termino antes tiempo, podré salir con Matsuri y Karui, mis únicas amigas y las que me aguantan todo…_ Las conozco desde que tengo memoria, hemos tenido varias misiones juntas, saben mis secretos como yo sé el de ellas, son inigualables, no las cambiaría por nada, _aunque, si hubiera algo que cambiar, sería lo chismosas que son!_ Eso es lo que más admiro de ellas, saben todo lo que ocurre en el Palacio, y no sólo de política, sino acerca de la vida social de las personas; como el de la élite, de los senadores y sus esposas, las últimas rupturas amorosas, etc. Pero aun así son las personas más divertidas que una puede tener...

*En el palacio,

\- Temari! Llegaste antes de la fecha!? Cómo te fue eh!?

\- Temari –san! bienvenida mi lady…

\- Hola a todos, bueno, era en vano quedarme más tiempo en Komogakure cuando ya se firmó el Tratado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, fue un viaje muy largo y estoy muy cansada…

\- Pero Temari! No me digas que viajaste dos días sin dormir sólo para llegar lo más antes posible! Eres humana?

\- Oh cállate Matsuri, estoy segura que _ahora_ en mi despacho me esperan 300 documentos para descifrar y firmar… Dónde están Gaara y Kankuro?

\- Uhmm, Kankuro fue enviado ayer con su grupo a Kirigakure, Gaara-sama se encuentra ocupado en su despacho, al parecer otro grupo de embajadores llegarán pronto.

-Entonces hablaré con él más tarde, ahora sólo quiero una ducha que me relaje el cuerpo… Araki-chan?

-Dígame mi lady, a sus órdenes

-Me preparas un baño de lavanda en mi cuarto mientras converso con Matsuri, por favor.

-Por supuesto mi lady.

-Vamos a mi cuarto Matsu, estoy segura que te mueres por contarme las últimas del Palacio…

-Oh! Me ofendes! Acaso crees que soy una Celestina, que va de chisme en chisme?

-…

-Está bien, está bien! Karui y yo escuchamos varias cosillas que te dejarán con la boca abierta!

-Jajajaja, me lo imagino, por si acaso, dónde está Karui?

-Oh, ahora está en una reunión familiar, pero no tardará en llegar.

*En mi cuarto*

-Y… Qué tal en Komogakure, eh?

\- Cómo que "Qué tal"?, de qué hablas?

\- Por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero… Te suena algo el nombre de "Kou"?

 _Ay no ya comenzamos de nuevo…_

Kou Inoue, hijo de los aristócratas _Inoue-Miyaki_ , quienes fueron grandes aliados de Sunagakure, y también amigos de mi difunto padre, apodado como "El Adonis de Komogakure" y _sí, el típico chico popular entre todas las chicas_ , un ninja famoso no sólo por sus hazañas, si no por tener un rostro y cuerpo perfecto, _creo que Dios se inspiró el día que lo crearon..._ Las grandes fiestas que realiza en la mansión cuando llega airoso de sus misiones, fiel asistente a las ceremonias en nuestro país _,_ y claro, quien no pierde el tiempo para que yo por fin muerda el anzuelo, _reconozco que ha sido el único chico popular que me ha movido el piso_ _(1),_ _me ha dado muchas oportunidades para estar con él, y quien no lo aceptaría; Kou es más alto que yo, es rubio… como yo!; unos bellos y electrizantes ojos azules y una sonrisa perfecta,_ pero también es el chico conocido por sus innumerables relaciones "amorosas" y fugaces, quizás eso es lo que me detiene a tener una relación con él, ser una más en la interminable lista de chicas que pasaron algo efímero con Kou, aunque él me dijo que no sucedería eso conmigo, que sería su única novia, _por tener "sangre azul_ _(2)"_ algo, por el momento, me frena a aceptarlo…

-Ah, él también fue enviado a otro país por el Tratado, así que no lo he visto, pero sabía que iría a Komogakure y mandó a su mayordomo a entregarme esto… *Un presente de Komogakure*

-Oh por todos los cielos! E-eso es un collar! A-acaso son de perlas!? Dios mío! Que elegante y llamativo!

-Seeh… Dijo que era un pequeño regalo por mi cumpleaños, también regalo de sus padres…

-"Pequeño"? Creo que este collar gana puntos extra para él y creo escuchar a lo lejos una pedida de novios! Yupi!

-No lo sé, primero debemos solucionar lo del Tratado, es lo más importante para todos nosotros en este momento… Eso lo veremos.

-Tienes razón, eso me gusta de ti, que pienses en el bienestar de Sunagakure antes que a ti misma; pero a la vez eso es una desventaja…

-A qué te refie-

-Mi leydi, su baño ya está listo.

-Gracias Araki-chan, Matsuri luego conversaremos, por ahora sólo quiero relajarme y dormir…

-No te preocupes Temari, descansa, eres mi mejor amiga así como Karui. _Lo sabes?_

 _-Lo sé, también eres especial para mí como con kar, te quiero…_

 _-Si así fueras con Kou…_

 _-Lárgate!_

 _-Yo también te quiero 3_

(…)

Luego de un relajante y asombroso baño, finalmente caí en brazos de Morfeo, que sin darme cuenta dormí tan profundo, _como 6 horas! Wow eso sí que es dormir;_ creo que a lo lejos escucho una voz, no lo sé, es una voz ya conocida pero no sé por qué la odio tanto, y sigo escuchándola, ahora más notorio, alguien me nombra…

 _Ay no, creo que es…_

-Temari Sabaku-no! Despiértate ya!

-Qué pasa!? Qué hora es?

-Mare(3)! Te extrañé tanto! Pero debes despertar!

-Karui, no hay otro momento para decírmelo? Quiero dormir!

-Lo siento Mare, pero debes hacerlo, _tengo noticias…_

Cuando dice eso, es hora de preocuparse, en todas las ocasiones, siempre han sido noticias malas, como la gran baja de nuestros ninjas, aviso de muertes, nuevas peleas, ataques sorpresa…Pero si la guerra terminó, _que puede suceder? Oh Dios, mis hermanos… Sin siquiera saberlo mis ojos se humedecen…_

 _-Dios, Karui no me digas que mis hermanos…_

 _-No no no! Que Dios no lo permita! Kankuro y Gaara-sama están bien!_

 _-Pero, entonces qué pasa?_

 _-Es que…_

 _(…)_

 _(1) En Perú, "Mover el piso" quiere decir que me ha llamado la atención, algo que no se ve todos los días._

 _(2)"Sangre Azul", refiere a la gente que nace de las grandes familias, las más ricas y aristócratas._

 _(3) "Mare" /mer/ es el diminutivo de Temari, a mi opinión, me gusta llamarla así_ _J_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Shikamaru**

"Que problemático…"

Me encuentro a la entrada de la nación Sunagakure, sí, _que problemático_ , tres días de viaje y sólo para una firma, pero de cualquier manera esto le pondrá fin a tantos años de peleas, con la angustia que si volveremos a ver a nuestra familia, amigos, disfrutar quedarme dormido en el jardín… Todavía se vive la angustia, pero las aguas están calmadas, _por el momento_ , como todo ninja siempre se debe estar alerta; llegar a este país no me trae para nada felicidad, pues varios compañeros nuestros murieron en manos del Kasekage, ahora, convertido en un líder pacífico gracias a Naruto, _aquel chico, quien hiciera_ _bromas_ _para atraer la atención de los demás, él posee una gran determinación, algo que se evidencia con la confianza que tiene en sí mismo, que llegó a cumplir su más ansiado sueño: Ser Hokage;_ su gran habilidad para cambiar a las personas, lo ha llevado hasta donde está, amigo de los grandes líderes de las naciones…

-Qué tanto piensas Shikamaru!?

-Nada, nada…

-Ya quiero llegar rápido al palacio! Me duelen los pies!

-Y quién te manda a usar tacones en el viaje! Ts-

-Cállate! Oh Choji, di algo!

-Qué puedo decir! Yo quiero comer!

-Sólo piensas en eso! Soy la única mujer del grupo, la incomprendida…

-No digas eso Ino…

-Es cierto, usedes son insensibles!

-Pero tómalo de esta forma…

Y ésta es la presentación de mi equipo, _el grupo InoShikaCho_ : Mi mejor amigo: Choji Akimichi, desde la infancia, en diversas reuniones de nuestras familias, siempre trabajamos juntos, es como el hermano que nunca tuve; y también está Ino Yamanaka; quien se preocupa mucho por su apariencia! Pero también es segura de sí misma, amable y sin pelos en la lengua… Un trío disparejo!, pero de alguna manera, los considero mis hermanos, qué problema…

-Ya llegamos.

-Buenos días, son los representantes de Konohagakure, cierto?

-Así es, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

-Bienvenidos a todos, tengan un cordial saludo de nuestro país, en este momento los llevaremos hacia el palacio, nuestro kasekage los espera.

-Gracias, bueno, vamos.

-Si! Ya era hora! Me muero por probar los deliciosos postres de la famosa tienda Aoyama!

-Y tú como sabes eso Choji!?

-Se encuentran en el ránking número 1 de los postres más dulces de la revista "Hello People"!? No lo sabías?

-En definitiva sólo piensas en eso… Aquí también se encuentran las joyas más hermosas de las 5naciones! Cuánto tiempo esperé por ver las galerías! Ah…

-Dios, podemos ver eso más adelante? Nuestra visita no es ni por los dulces ni por las joyas!

-Qué amargado eres Shikamaru! Ok ok vamos…

 _Qué problemática es mi vida…_

 _(..)_

*En el palacio Sunagakure*

\- Lord Kasekage, llegaron los embajadores de Konohagakure…

-Gracias Ibiki, bueno, me presento: Soy el kasekage Gaara Sabaku-no, Líder y Presidente de Sunagakure, tengan todos ustedes una cálida bienvenida…

-El gusto es nuestro kasekage, soy Shikamaru Nara, él es Choji Akimichi y ella es Ino Yamanaka, se nos envió a Sunagakure para tratar el Tratado entre nuestros países, el hokage Naruto Uzumaki le envía saludos también.

-Qué considerado, gracias… Oh, disculparán este percance, pero las personas que también deben firmar el acuerdo no se encuentran ahora; mi hermano Kankuro, se encuentra en kirigakure por el tratado también…

-Descuide Gaara-sama, esto no tomará mucho tiempo cierto?

-Claro que no, se programará su llegada en 5 días.

- _QUÉ! Tanto tiempo!_

 _*Jesús, si nos tomará muchos días estar aquí!*_

-Sé que su única misión no es permanecer aquí, pero surgió un imprevisto, le pido disculpas en todo caso, yo…

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros esperaremos el tiempo necesario.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

-Por cierto, su hermano es el único que firmará el Tratado?

-Oh, lo siento, no les mencioné acerca de mi-

*Se escuchan gritos, unos gritos de furia, fuera del salón, alguien quiere entrar sea como sea aquí; ahora, escuchamos susurros, súplicas para que aquella persona se calme, puedo escuchar que esa voz no el de una persona cualquiera, es una voz… _femenina_ , _pero potente y firme_ … Logró entrar…

…

 _-USTEDES! USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS!_

 _-Temari! Cálmate! Qué te pasa!_

 _-Lo siento mi Lord! Pero no pudimos detenerla!_

 _*No puede ser*_

 _(..)_

Cuando me asignaron esta misión, tenía propuesto firmar aquel acuerdo y regresar a mi país, regresar a la misma rutina entre papeles y misisones; tanto Sunagakure como Konohagakure arrastrábamos una guerra por generaciones, llevo todavía el conflicto personal acerca del perdón; fue difícil tomar la decisión de ser embajadador destinado a aquel país que mató a quienes yo quería tanto; pero lo último que me esperaba en este país, era conocerla…

Todos mis planes futuros, mi rutina, mi trabajo, mis proyectos trazados, fueron cayendo como un castillo de naipes, yo que nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, creía que el amor era algo problemático y sin sentido, ahora me encontraba replanteando estas ideas…

Ella se encontraba aquí, en el salón principal, una hermosa señorita, su cabello, tan rubio que parece que se confunde con los rayos del sol, tiene una silueta tan perfecta, como de cristal, una piel tan blanca y lozana casi como la leche, unos labios teñidos en rosas, pero lo más hermoso, eran esos bellos ojos, sus ojos esmeralda, aquellos que transportaban a otro mundo, robarían el alma de cualquiera si pudieran hechizarte…

 _Pero, ahora esos ojos no transmitían lo que yo imaginaba…_

 **Temari:**

-Dios, Karui, no me digas que mis hermanos…

-No no no! Que Dios no lo permita! Kankuro y Gaara-sama están bien!

-Pero, entonces qué pasa?

-Es que…

-Pero qué! Dímelo!

-Llegaron los embajadores de Konoh-

-Y qué tiene eso para que me desp-

-Ellos… Ellos… Dios no puedo!

-Pero ellos qué!? Me estás matando de la angustia! Dilo ya!

-Ellos, ellos… Son el grupo InaShikaCho!

-… … Es-eso-eso no es cierto, dime que es broma, Karui… QUÉ!?

-Por favor Mare! No te bromearía con eso! Cuando me dirigía hacia el palacio, observé a unos extranjeros, acompañados por Ibiki, supuse que serían los embajadores, pero para comprobarlo, los guardias me dijeron que eran de Konoha, el famoso trío ninja! No sabía que hac-

 _*Eso no podía estar pasando… Dios, acaso esto era una pesadilla? Esos sujetos, aquí, en mi país? …En mi palacio?_

 _ESOS ASESINOS? *_

-Temari? Respóndeme! Oh Dios, No debí decírtelo… Esp-espera, qué demonios vas a hacer!? A- a dónde vas?

-SUÉLTAME KARUI!

-No vayas, te lo suplico, por favor Mare, …Temari, escúchame!

-…

\- TEMARII…!

(..)


	4. Capítulo 3

***En el palacio… Gaara, Matsuri, Karui, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, y guardianes***

-Temari! Cálmate! Qué te pasa!

-Lo siento mi Lord! Pero no pudimos detener a lady Temari!

-MALDITOS, LÁRGUENSE AHORA!

-Dios Mare, cálmate! Todo es mi culpa!

-Tu culpa? -Qué le dijiste, Karui!?

-Perdóname Matsu, no me pude aguantar y se lo dije, ella sabe quiénes son…

-Que… Que hiciste QUÉ!

-Karui –san, eso era un tema que no te convenía decirle…

-Lo siento tanto, Gaara –sama, de verdad, discúlpeme!

-QUE NO ME OYERON? LÁRGUENSE AHORA!

- _BASTA!_

-…

*Al mismo tiempo *

-Quién es esta loca- Choji?

-Ino -cállate! Yo tampoco entiendo qué está sucediendo! Esto me está dando más hambre, no aguanto!

-Qué dices Choji! Este no es momento para decir eso! Qué le pasa!? Y además, por qué nos grita así!?

-No lo sé, pero… Te diste cuenta? Ella debe ser alguien muy importante, mírala, es muy bonita… Parece una princesa!

-Contigo no se puede! Aunque… Quizás tengas razón…

-Sí que la tengo, y que me dices tú, Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru? Oe!

-Shikamaru di algo! … Shikamaru?

-…

-Lo perdimos…

(..)

 **Temari**

- _BASTA!_

 _La voz de mi hermano se había escuchado en todo el salón principal; desde que conoció a Naruto, él ya no perdía los estribos, comúnmente, él suele ser calmado, pero que levantara la voz de ese modo, nos dejó perplejos y callados a todos…_

-Ya basta Temari!

-Pero es que acaso no lo entiendes Gaara, ellos son los asesinos!

-Por favor Temari, primero tranquilízate.

-No me pidas que me tranquilice! Mataron lo más importante para nosotros… para mí!

-...

- _Ellos_ _mataron a_ _Nijimura_ _(1)!_

 _(…)_

*9 meses atrás…*

 _-Cuánto tiempo tomará el viaje hasta Kirigakure?_

 _-Mmm, no lo sé Temari, quizá días…_

 _-No lo sabes? Tan despreocupado como siempre._

 _-Jajaja, es sólo un viaje; primero vamos, vencemos a los malos, y retornamos!_

 _-Lo haces ver tan fácil…_

 _-Por qué te muestras tan preocupada? Tú no eres así eh…_

 _-Confío en ti, pero algo no está bien… No lo puedo explicar…_

 _-Estaré bien, pero si algo pasar-_

 _-Cállate, no lo digas ni en broma_

 _-Ok ok, pero si pasara, promete que te conseguirás un partido más guapo e inteligente que yo, te quedarás solterona si sigues así…_

 _-Idiota…_

 _-Te quiero mucho Temari, espero unas ricas rosquillas por mi regreso!_

 _-Trato hecho! Yo también!_

 _…_

 _-Temari -san!_

 _-Qué pasa!?_

 _-Mi lady, acabamos de recibir noticias desde Kirigakure, del capitán…_

 _-Qué sucedió?_

 _-Durante la guerra, teníamos la victoria asegurada, pero pronto… Aparecieron ninjas de Konoha-_

 _-Konoha? Y esos qué hacían allí?_

 _-Aún no se sabe, pero al parecer ellos buscaban algo, el capitán pensó que sería un ataque, por lo que comenzaron a pelear, y ellos nos atacaron también…-_

 _\- Que sucedió con nuestro grupo?_

 _-La mayoría sobrevivió, pero…_

 _-Pero queeee?_

 _-Nijimura –san… Él… fue… lo siento mucho._

 _-Que… Es-eso no es verdad, él está vivo,sii… Tal vez es un error, no no… Él me dijo que regresaría, él no pued-_

 _-Nijimura –san peleaba con un enemigo de Kirigakure, después… Apareció un ninja de Konoha, un tipo conocido, se dice que era del grupo InoShikaCho, creo…_

 _-Él está vivo, muy pronto pedirá sus rosquillas de miel cuando lo observemos llegar, si…_

 _-Temari –san! Por favor, despierte Lady! Alguien… Auxilio!_

 _(..)_

 ** _*De nuevo en el palacio* (otra vez xd)_**

 _-BASTA!_

 _-Ellos mataron a_ _Nijimura_ _(1)!_

(..)

-Temari, por favor, ellos no están aquí por eso, todo este tiempo nos hemos matado entre nosotros; pero debemos aprender a vivir con el dolor, si nosotros lamentamos la pérdida tanto de Nijimura y el de nuestros compañeros, ellos también perdieron a los suyos… Ahora se está dando la oportunidad de terminar tanto sufrimiento, terminar con todo esto… Aún con la vida de muchos ninjas, ellos también lo hubieran querido así!

-Gaara! No me pidas que los perdone, quiero saber quién lo mató! -

-Nosotros no matamos a nadie en esa guerra, no sé por qué te dijeron que fuimos nosotros…

-Qué? Entonces quién lo hizo!?

-Ino, cállate; Kasekage –sama, creo que fue una mala idea que no enviaran precisamente a nosotros…

-Pero Shikamaru! Sólo dirás eso!? Nos dejas como-

-Ino, nuestra misión fue sólo que se firme el Tratado-

-Ajá! Entonces no lo niegas! Entonces fuiste TÚ!

-Es-eso no es cierto, yo yo- no lo maté…

-Shikamaru –san y compañía, disculpen a mi hermana por todo lo sucedido-

-Qué dices!? Claro que nooo!

-Primero, necesitamos nuestro hermano esté presente para que pueda firmar el Tratado, pero él llegará en 5 días de la misión, por lo que amablemente los invito a quedarse en el palacio hasta esa fecha-

-QUÉ?

-QUÉ?

-A nombre de Sunagakure, hablé con los altos mandos y acordamos lo mismo, por favor, les pido que permanezcan durante estos días, tenemos otros asuntos pendientes como leí en las cartas que me envió el Hokage…

-Es cierto, pero no queremos importunarl-

-Para nada, sería un honor que ocupen las habitaciones para invitados que tenemos dentro del palacio-

-Qué? Con nosotros?

-Así es, el palacio es demasiado grande, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran-

-No no no! Conviviremos con ellos!?

-Es mi decisión, Temari, los altos mandos lo aprueban, sería egoísta de nuestra parte alojarlos en un hotel si es por nuestra causa que estén tanto tiempo-

-Por favor hermano, no nos hagas esto…

-Lo siento mucho, Temari…

(….)

 _(1)Nijimura: En los caps que se vienen van a saber un poco más de él…_

 **Al fin el primer capítulo teminado! Jajaja wow quería iniciar con las presentaciones, casi casi como una novela! A partir de ahora, serán mas precisas y más interesantes! Gracias! Se viene la gran guerra! Pero, del amor o el odio…? :o**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Temari.**

 _Sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso de impotencia, que la cara me ardía de pura rabia_ ; a Gaara no le importaba para nada meter a los asesinos de Nijimura en nuestro palacio, " _olvidar todo lo que pasó"_ , qué fácil es decirlo, no? Aún a pesar de los 9 meses de su partida… _Recordar la última vez que hablé con él, antes que viajara a esa maldita, maldita misión…_

Salí del salón tirando del portón y mandé a todos al infierno _, mi naturaleza no es estallar por cualquier motivo, pero esta vez perdí todo juicio…_ Para despejar mi mente, me dirigí hacia su lugar favorito; sentada frente a un hermoso jardín artificial, _aquel que tanto le gustaba ver…_

 _Durante largas horas logro calmarme, es cierto, ver algo tan lindo e inusual aquí en Suna, como este jardín ayuda mucho…_

-Mare? Temari? Nos escuchas?

-Tú crees que haya hecho una locura?

-Oh no lo creo… Oh sí?

 _Puedo escuchar a las chicas detrás de la puerta, preocupadas…_

 _-_ Estoy concentrada, no sorda

-Podemos entrar?

-Siiiii, pasen.

-Mmm… Suena estúpido decirlo, pero… Cómo te sientes?

-Cómo crees que me siento, Matsuri? No pude hacer algo por él, ni siquiera puedo respetar su memoria ahora, con sus asesinos alojarse en lo que fue su hogar.

-Sé cómo te sientes Mare, pero es la palabra de Gaara –sama

-Lo sé, por un lado, me irrita mucho su decisión, pero… lo que él dijo es cierto, fue una guerra, nosotros, como ninjas, debemos estar listos para lo peor, me es muy difícil olvidar, no puedo… no quiero…

-Recuerdas lo que él siempre decía…

 _"_ _Cuando alguien muere, no lo perdemos… Sólo se nos adelanta, porque a la muerte iremos todos algún día… No obstante, lo mejor de esa persona, su amor, vivirá siempre en nuestro corazón…" (1)_

-Quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan… verdad?

-Así es.

 _Tenemos que entender que la muerte es parte de todo y el dolor se irá dejando atrás cuando el tiempo vaya pasando_

 _-_ Karoui, en esta ocasión, no me darás tu sermón sobre mi estúpido comportamiento?

-… Aunque te comportaste como una chiquilla berrinchosa frente a todos, mandaste al infierno hasta a nosotras, Mare, te has dando cuenta que hiciste mal…

 _Karoui, como siempre, tan directa…_

-Lo sé lo sé, eso no debió pasar.

-Cuando compartimos la vida con él lo hacíamos con alegría, risas y también tristezas, extrañarlo será lógico para cada uno de nosotros en Suna, ahora será doloroso porque se fue, mañana haremos el esfuerzo de estar mejor, eso es lo que Nijimura hubiera querido, no lo crees?

-Sí, me comporté como una mocosa estúpida frente a todos, me arrepiento.

-…Por cierto, ahora que nos encontramos en su jardín, recuerdo lo mucho que le gustaban las plantas, las flores,… Un poco extraño para alguien de Suna, no?

-Muy extraño, algunas veces pensé que él no era de Suna. Qué curioso…

-… Chicas, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, no saben qué haría sin ustedes…

-Lo sabemos, Mare, además, si esto te tranquiliza o no; nosotros no fuimos los únicos que perdimos… Según me contaron, ellos también perdieron a alguien muy importante… A su maestro y a la vez su capitán, un gran líder de las fuerzas guerreras en Konoha… Dicen que era como un padre para ellos… Un tal… **Asuma Sarutobi.**

 _-Asuma Sarutobi_? Dijiste Asuma, Karoui? Creo que recordar su nombre de algunas misiones. Fue una persona muy noble y leal con su pueblo, respetado y temido en otras naciones… Oh Dios, a- acaso fue Nijimura quién lo habría matado cuando se enfrentaron?

-Tú crees, Matsu? Pero nadie estuvo presente en su _supuest_ o encuentro; el cuerpo de Asuma fue encontrado al amanecer, a diferencia de Nijimura…

-Dios, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, _no sabía sobre la muerte de Asuma, escuché que fue un gran hombre en su país, que el más que a nadie, quería poner fin a la guerra…_ Imaginar que él fuera su asesino… Y si no fue así? Si fueron estos extranjeros… sus alumnos. Ya mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas y confusiones…

 _-Temari?_

-OH, Es Gaara, no me sorprende.

-Es Gaara –sama, creo que mejor es que arregles las cosas, Mare…

-Sí, nosotras tenemos papeleos en la oficina y luego visitaremos la academia.

-No se preocupen, yo también me mantendré al tanto luego de conversar con mi hermano.

-Te queremos mucho. Nos vemos.

-Yo también…

 **Shikamaru**

-Ella en verdad nos quiere ver 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Sus ojos, pese a ser bonitos, nos disparaban ira pura… Una linda chica-demonio.

-Ya volvemos con lo de bonita, Choji, acaso no sabes que…

 _…_ _Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella ni por un instante; maldición, no debí aceptar esta misión, jamás sus ojos, tan bellos, ahora se encontraban inyectados de sangre, me odiaba, sin saber nada de mí me odiaba, y lo peor, que era por la razón equivocada… Cómo quiero irme de aquí, pero no lo haré, estamos por una razón más importante que su berrinche, este Tratado le pondrá fin a tanto dolor; si ella perdió a su novio o lo que fuera, nosotros también perdimos a nuestro maestro Asuma, es ridículo decirlo, pero estamos a mano, a mí tampoco me hace gracia quedarme en este lugar… Quiera ella o no, no nos iremos, no hasta firmar el acuerdo…_

-Shikamaru, tú conocías a ese tal Nijimura? Tú Choji?

-En las guerras que tuvimos, escuché que era un ninja formidable, muy noble con su país y temido por los grandes generales…

-Ahora qué haremos? Nos quedaremos?

-Tenemos que cumplir con el Tratado, es para eso que nos enviaron, Ino.

-Ella puede echarnos veneno en la sopa!

-Qué exagerada, Ino, además quiero probar sus famosos dulces!

-Esperaremos aquí hasta que nos llamen, por mientras trataremos de acomodarnos y llevar la fiesta en paz…

-Mmm, Shikamaru, ahora que recuerdo, mientras Temari trataba de sacarnos los ojos, tú te quedaste como un idiota contemplándola… Qué fue eso? No lo niegues porque no soy tonta, eh…

-Qu-qué? Eso, eso no- no es cier-cierto, só-lo me sorprendió el cómo entró, es-eso fue todo.

-Jjajaja, quien te creyera, eh. Te gusta, no mientas…

-Queeeee? Eso es verdad, Shikamaru?

-Noooo!

-Choji, tú y yo que lo conocemos, prácticamente desde que salimos del útero, sabemos que él nunca se pone nervioso, y ahora? Una chica acaba de robarle el corazón! Que tierno!

-Shikamaru, te apoyo en todo, podemos hacer de cupido, lo sabes?

-Yo mejor me largo, iré a buscar al kasekage, ustedes inventen lo que sea-

-No huyas del amor bombón! Jajajajaa…

 _Esto sí que era problemático, ahora ellos saben que me gusta, no dejarán de fastidiarme hasta que lo confiese, que sí, que la amaba mucho, que con sólo verla era capaz de olvidar todo su odio hacia mí, de besarla hasta el infinito, de no soltarla, jamás, así el mundo se nos venga encima, secuestrarla y llevarla a un lugar donde nada ni nadie se entrometa en lo nuestro… Pero, cómo? Si ella me aborrece, tengo un deseo enorme de correr hacia ella y aclarar las cosas, pero no puedo, no puedo!, se lo prometí a Asuma-sensei… Dios, qué haré? Alguien me ayude, por favor!_

Al salir de los cuartos, si es cierto, estaba huyendo, estaba empezando a senitr calor por las mejillas, Ino tiene razón, no tartamudeo, pero, esto es lo que hace el amor? No lo comprendo…

-Está bien, ahora volveré a mis oficios, te quiero…

 _Oh demonios, no puede ser…_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Temari**

Conversé con mi hermano acerca de lo que pasó, dijo lo mismo que las chicas y Nijimura:

"Se fué igual a como vivió, sonriendo lo más seguro, como lo conocemos, sintiéndose satisfecho por la certeza de haber entregado su vida amando a sus seres amados y esforzándose por un mejor mañana, porque un día todo esto acabe…"

Le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, me abrazó y también me pidió disculpas, por supuesto que no tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cumplir su función como el kasekage, me dijo que hiciera lo posible por tratarlos como ninjas y huéspedes cualquiera; pero eso no quiere decir que olvidaría quienes son; por ahora, sólo hablaremos de asuntos políticos, no más.

Está bien, hermano, haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Sé que puedes, Temari.

-Está bien, ahora volveré a mis oficios, te quiero

-Yo también, nos vemos en la cena.

-Ok.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto, ya mucho mejor, más tranquila… Sin embargo, sentí una presencia extraña que se dirigía a mí… Lo miré y él también lo hizo, lo hacía tan fijamente

 _Era un joven cercano mi edad, más alto que yo, piel morena, poseía unos ojos castaño, muy lindos por cierto, largas y rizadas pestañas, unos labios carnosos, wow, muy guapo, sí que lo era… Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, lo cual le hacía ver muy sexy, tanto como a… a quién? Creo recordarlo, ah! A Kou, pero él era muy distinto, algo como, no sé…_

Comencé a sentir calor en mis mejillas y orejas, no me había detenido a observarlo un poco más cuando entré como una fiera al salón…

 _Al encontrarnos solos en el pasillo, sentía que algo nos transportaba a un lugar muy especial…muy alejado de Suna y tal vez de Konoha…creo ver un hermoso pradero… ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo, y creo que él sintió lo mismo… Entoces recuerdo también su jardín favorito, y…_

-Oh-

-Tengo algo anormal en la cara?

-Ah? No- no-

-Entonces deja de mirarme como un idiota, estorbas mi camino…

-Oh, bueno, yo sólo que-quería ver-ver al kaseka-

 _Qué clase de conversación era ésta? Estoy hablándole a éste asesino? Me acerqué a él para dirigirle mis últimas palabras:_

-Escucha, tal vez a mi hermano y a los demás te acepten, pero conmigo te equivocas, jamás quiero volver a ver tu cara cuando se larguen de Suna, entiendes?-

-Por qué nos odias tanto? Es por él? Acaso no perdimos nosotros también? Además eso no es cierto, yo no-

-No me importa! ... No es cierto qué, qué dirás ahora?

-Yo no lo maté, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo!

-Entonces quién lo hizo!? Habla!

-…

-Bravo, ahora quieres encubrirlo, eres un maldito-

 _Él comenzó a acercarse más a mí, sus ojos no me quitaban la vista ni por un segundo, nuestros rostros sólo estaban separados por unos centímetros, sus ojos me transmitían que confianza pero también molestia, su boca entreabierta, me encontraba en un punto muerto, estaba inmóvil, Dios, qué es esta sensación?_

-Sólo te pido que confíes en mí, sé que me odias a muerte, pero, te estoy hablando con sinceridad, yo no lo maté…

-No-no te creo, ocultas algo, tú mataste a Nijimura, eso nunca te lo perdonaré, si valoras tu orgullo de ninja, mejor lárgate, maldito.

 _Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, y comencé a correr, estaba conteniendo mis lágrimas, no lloraré frente a él, no claro que no, maldito, cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Tan cerca… Pero qué le pasa? Justo cuando intentaba a llevar la fiesta en paz, ahora lo odio más que a nadie, esto no se quedará así…_

 **Shikamaru**

 _Qué fue lo que me pasó? Me estoy volviendo loco, definitivamente loco…_

 _Cómo fue que me acerqué tanto a ella? Esos ojos, otra vez fueron sus ojos… Ella se encontraba frente a mí, esta vez se mostraba pacífica, más linda… Sus bellos ojos ahora eran más iluminados, su expresión de sorpresa, me fascinaba aún más, su perfecto rostro tan cercano al mío, respirando el mismo aire, Dios, contenía las ganas de tocar sus labios con los míos y disfrutar ese suave roce…_

-Sólo te pido que confíes en mí, sé que me odias a muerte, pero, te estoy hablando con sinceridad, yo no lo maté…

 _Quería que ella me escuchara, yo jamás le mentiría, y, por un instante, podría jurar que su rostro, al escucharme decir eso, cambió, como si creyera en lo que le dije, Dios, tendría una efímera esperanza de poder arreglar con ella, y si más adelante, ella… y… yo…_

"-No-no te creo, ocultas algo, tú mataste a Nijimura, eso nunca te lo perdonaré, si valoras tu orgullo de ninja, mejor lárgate, maldito."

Se fue sin dejar que continuara, estuve a punto de decirle todo, la verdad, así haya jurado por mi maestro no hacerlo; pero comenzó a correr, caray, tendré que empezar desde cero, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz por estos días, lo que suceda después, espero sea favorable para mí, ella cambió mi mundo, será muy bonita y tal vez caprichosa, pero es muy necia!

Ahora, me dirigía a ver al kasekage, tengo que hablar con él pues Naruto también me envió para los exámenes de ascenso que se acercan en Konohagakure, y tras un acuerdo entre Gaara y él, se planea llevarlo entre todos los países, como una manera de empezar bien las cosas

-Kasekage –sama?

-Sí, Shikamaru –san, entre, por favor.

Entré a aquel salón, y por un rato, me sentía en Konohagakure, era un lugar bellísimo… Igual que el bosque en mi casa, de mi familia, para ser un país en gran porcentaje desértico, este jardín sí que estaba muy conservado, unas flores exóticas, plantas medicinales, un pequeño lago artificial, wow, quien fuera su dueño, amaba definitivamente la naturaleza, la paz, alguien como yo…

 **Continuará…**

 **"** _Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

 _pues siempre estoy pensando en ayer_

 _prefiero estar dormido que despierto_

 _de tanto que me duele que no estés…"_

 _By: Juan Gabriel :'( *D.E.P.*_

 _(1)_ _Del gran Facundo Cabral._

Hola a todos, cuando terminaba de escribir, me enteré de esta noticia tan trágica, pues yo canto sus canciones, con mi mamá siempre escuchábamos sus canciones, y quería a través de este medio, tomar un trocito de mi canción favorita; te extrañaremos, JuanGa 3

Muchas gracias a todas por leer este fanfic, los reviews a **Arikina 3 , karma 3985 3 , Coeli Nara 3 , rellaJuliette 3 , Sadnezzz 3 , AndyNaraUchiha 3 ,**

En fb a Ari Gonzáles J , Shantal J , Sofia Chilo J , Karla Azofeita Valverde J, Lucy de Jah J , gracias a todas por darle like también!

En watpad a **TheMiros, Mariam, IrmaVIdel17, LauraM, Rocío Ackerman,** **LunaKomoriNigmare, si me olvide de alguien discúlpenme!** **J**

 **Thanks so much :3**

En los próximos capítulo responderé sus reviews personalmente, ahora ya empezé a estudiar y se me hará un poco difícil, pero no imposible J

Etto, el 31 de Agosto es mi cumple, un año más de vida, todo gracias a Dios, estaría encantada y agradecida si me mandan un mensajito, muchas gracias!

Los quiero! Y ahora… El próximo cap:

 _-Una gran fiesta se acerca, odio las fiestas, siempre pensé que no era más que una exposición de los mejores idiotas aparentando ser quienes no son…_

 _-Creo que bebí mucho, oh Dios no debí aceptar quedarme más tiempo, la cabeza me davueltas! Alguien me ayuda a regresar al palacio?_

 _-Te-Temari?_

 _-T-Tú?_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Shikamaru**

Entré a aquel salón, y por un rato, me sentía en Konohagakure, era un lugar bellísimo… Igual al bosque que se encontraba en casa, herencia de mi familia… Para ser un país en gran porcentaje desértico, este jardín sí que estaba muy conservado, unas flores exóticas, plantas medicinales, un pequeño lago artificial, wow, quien fuera su dueño, amaba definitivamente la naturaleza, la paz, alguien como yo…

-Shikamaru-san?

-Ah, lo siento, no sabía que en Sunagakure existiera un lugar como éste…

-Lo sé, muy pocos saben sobre " _El Plitvice_ _",_ su dueño, Nijimura-kun, amaba este parque, se esmeró mucho en su cuidado, y muy pocos teníamos el privilegio de entrar a verlo- (1)",

 _Otra vez con lo de Nijimura, quién rayos era? en este palacio sólo escucho maravillas y elogios hacia él, por Temari, hasta por el mismo kasekage…_

-Kasekage, con el debido respeto, pero… Nijimura-kun… He escuchado su nombre muchas veces, pero que sea conocido y apreciado hasta por la familia real…

\- Oh, es verdad, sólo sabes de él por Mare, es decir, Temari… Nijimura-kun fue uno de nuestros mejores ninjas, conocido por su fuerza e inteligencia en momentos difíciles… además, era muy querido por los aldeanos, colaborador, apegado a sus ideales de poner fin a las guerras, un gran amigo y además muy unido a Temari-

-Eso explica su comportamiento en el salón

-Cierto, tenían una _relación_ muy especial-

 _Relación? Entonces al fin y al cabo eran pareja? Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo, ellos se amaban? Siento que todo se rompe dentro de mí, ella nunca lo olvidará, claro que no lo hará, no tengo oportunidad alguna-_

-Shikamaru-san?

-Oh, disculpe Kasekage, no sé qué me pasó…

 _Claro que lo sabes idiota, tu efímera esperanza se esfumó, se acabó, Temari no será para ti, su corazón ya tiene dueño, así él esté muerto, Dios, por qué se me ocurrió quererte, si ahora sé que no puedo ni podré tenerte?_

-Shikamaru-san?

-Lo siento, kasekage, creo que tengo algo atorado en la garganta…

-Beba este té, es muy bueno-

-Gracias-

-Temari lo amaba mucho, bueno, nosotros también, él lo sabía… Nos enseñó muchas cosas, aún es difícil superar este dolor…

-Me lo imagino, nosotros también experimentamos la misma desgracia…

-Cierto, siento mucho Shikamaru-san, la pérdida de su maestro, mi hermana habló sin pensar-

-No se preocupe, para nosotros su pérdida fe como la de perder a un padre…

-sé cómo se siente eso, nosotros prácticamente nacimos y vivimos solos…

-Con todo respeto… Nijimura también murió en la misma guerra?

-Así es.

 _Entonces, el último encuentro fue entre ese tal Nijimura y mi maestro? no lo entiendo, acaso Nijimura lo mató? Pero lo que me dij-_

-Shikamaru-san?

-Oh, dígame Kasekage-

-Como le decía, el Hokage también me informa que está deseoso de realizar los nuevos exámenes chunnin pero en conjunto?

-Sí, ya que entramos a una nueva era, sería bueno enlazar fraternidad entre naciones, fuimos enviados para coordinar eso también…

-Excelente, le comunicaré a la academia sobre estos preparativos, bueno, mi hermano Kankuro era el encargado de hacer esto, pero como no se encuentra, se lo informaré a mi hermana, si no es incomodidad para su equipo ya que-

 _Oh rayos! Tenía que ser ELLA precisamente la encargada!? Es que el destino o Dios se encargarán de torturarme con tenerla a mi lado en todo momento!?_

-No Kasekage, no hay problema, yo ya lo olvidé-

-Muchas gracias, entonces, preparémonos para la cena.

-Bien, lo veo más tarde… Por cierto es un hermoso lugar-

-Sí que lo es…

-Hasta la noche-

 _Salí de aquel lugar, calmado, y no sé por qué, siento curiosidad de lo que ahora dirá ella sobre nuestro encuentro mañana, por un lado no aguanto las horas para volver a verla, por otro, mi corazón no está preparado para sus ácidas palabras, será muy distante, pero por lo menos, lograré conversar y saber más de ella, y sé quiénes me podrán ayudar…_

*Horas más tarde*

 **Chouji**

 _*Rayos qué hambre tengo!_

 _-Qué lindos arreglos en la sala!_

-Oh… a qué hora cenaremos Ino? Me muero por probar esos postres!

-En serio, Chouji, sólo piensas en comer?

-Qué tiene de malo? Yo quiero comer los ricos chocolates en especial de la tienda Aoyama!

-Si sí ya te oí, Dios que obstinado eres, por qué no preguntas a alguien por aquí y que te digan dónde queda esa bendita tienda?

-Mmmm eso haré… No quieres ir conmigo?

-Estás loco? Si sólo cien gramos de nutella equivale a 530 calorías y además-

-Tu sí que estás obsesionada con mantener la línea…

-Cállate, además a Sai le gusta que me mantenga esbelta y perfecta…

-A Sai en verdad no le importa lo físico, ni siquiera le toma importancia si te vistes bien o si aumentas unos kilos de más, Ino…

-Tú no entiendes a las mujeres, Chouji! El día que te enamores lo comprenderás…

 _"_ _El día que te enamores…"_

 _Si bien Ino le había dado en el punto, aún no tenía la experiencia de qué es o cómo es el amor, poder saber qué se sentía estar enamorado? Todas las noches el observaba muchas parejas en Konoha… Luego ver a su amiga Ino muy apegada con Sai, el pobre chico ahorcado en los brazos de su chica sin poder respirar y aún así le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera… Solía tener una sensación de soledad y congoja verlos desde la ventana del restaurant que siempre_ frecuenta… Quizá ya era hora de pensar de lo que se estaba perdiendo…

-No puedo pensar bien, necesito dulces! Y ahora… quién me podría guiar a la famosa tienda?

 _*En serio hombre, este palacio es un laberinto! Todos aquí están muy ocupados, no les puedo consultar ni dónde queda la salida porque sólo veo fantasmas con papeles en las manos corriendo de un lugar otro, otros discuten sobre nuevos métodos de enseñanza… Enseñanza!?_

 _Perfecto! Antes de entrar al palacio pasamos por la academia ninja, cómo pude olvidarlo! Allí me podrían dar la dirección, por fin comeré dulces, se me va el azúcar! Xd_

 ***En la Academia Ninja Sunagakure***

Una de las mejores academias de los cinco países, antes, en su historial educativo su fama no radicaba precisamente por su enseñanza, sino por sus estrictas y sangrientas formas de enseñar; un método sádico impuesto por todos los anteriores gobernadores y expandido por el cuarto kasekage Rasa Sabaku No, padre de los príncipes Temari, Kankurou y Gaara; matar simbolizaba el triunfo sobre los débiles y la derrota el deshonor a tu patria, pero sobre todo a ti mismo… Pero con el ascenso al trono, el menor de los herederos, Gaara, las cosas cambiarían…

*Rumbo a la academia.

 _Baki-san mencionó que el kasekage se preocupa mucho por la educación de los niños, en su formación como shinobis y sobre todo fortalecer sus valores como personas de bien, respeto y amor por su propio prójimo… A comparación del anterior kasekage… Pero bueno, a lo que íbamos!_

 _…_

 _Vaya! Es inmenso! Es el doble de la academia en Konoha! Desde muy pequeños los niños asisten a sus clases! Con un bello parque de diversiones hasta un campo de entrenamiento! Espero no perderme en los salones!_

Oh! Tal vez esta señorita me pueda ayudar…

-Hola!?

-Ho-hola

-Mmmm… creo recordar ese rostro pero dónde-

-Tú eres Akimichi Chouji-san?

-Sí! Disculpa pero dónde nos conocemos?

 _Ella comienza a sonreír, me muestra unos coquetos hoyuelos… Vaya…_

-Oh, cierto, no nos presentamos como debió ser, bueno, soy Karoui Aoyama, enseño aquí y además soy amiga de Temari-san.

-Claro! Que tonto soy! Lo siento, Karoui-san, no me presenté por-

-Sí, por lo acontecido por Temari-san… Disculpe su comportamiento, por favor, ella no es así-

-no hay problema, entiendo lo que pasó

-Gracias

 _-… habla tonto habla!_

-Y Chouji-san, qué lo trajo por aquí? Se perdió? Necesita ayuda?

\- Cierto! Buscaba una tienda por esta ciudad, y decidí pedir ayuda por estos lares…

-Una tienda?

-Sí! la famosa tienda Aoyama! Donde los más deliciosos postres están allí! Imagínese salir en la portada _Hello_ _People_ y _Oh_ _Shinobi_ _oh! por_ TRES años consecutivos!

-Usted se refiere a la tienda Aoyama de Sunagakure? La repostería de mis abuelos?

-Sus abuelos!? QUEEE!?

-Sí! Soy nieta de los señores Aoyama, mi abuelo, quien fuera mano derecha del cuarto kasekage, es ahora uno de los senadores; y mi abuela, anteriormente fue Gerente de cocina para la familia del kasekage, ahora está retirada… Me enorgullece saber que en Konoha sepan sobre nuestra tienda, bueno, no es de sorprenderse ya que mis padres lo expandieron y convirtieron en una cadena multinacional de reposterías…

 _Mientras habla, noto algo que nunca había puesto atención al hablar con una mujer: Ella es muy bonita… sus lindos ojos color avellana, su sexy color rojo de cabello, una piel morocha que hace resaltar sus ojos y delicados labios… wow de dónde saco estas palabras, que hacen inspirarme más mientras la veo observarme, espera, me está preguntando algo?_

-Chouji-san?

-Oh si si si

-Yo lo llevaré a la tienda, de pasada visito a mi abuela, venga, continuemos por este camino, espero que los postres de mi querida abuela cumpla con sus expectativas…

-De hecho! Vamos!

 _"_ _Siempre vives, alma mía, en mis recuerdos de amor,_

 _Como el perfume en la flor."_

*Ricardo Palma*

 _* El Plitvice:_ _el jardín de Nijimura es similar al Parque Nacional de los Lagos de Plitvice en Croacia, donde se alternan lagos, cascadas y manantiales de espectacular belleza_ _J_

 **Hola! Que tal!? No pude continuar los caps, pero sé que me entenderán, los estudios definitivamente son importantes, me daba una escapada a veces para tratar de seguir escribiendo, hasta mis cuadernos tienen notas en las últimas páginas por si me surgía una idea genial y me inspiraba! Xd**

 **En fin, quiero dedicar este cap a la fans de la parejita Chouji y Karoui, lamentablemente no hay mucha información acerca de su romance, este es un pequeño cap además no se habla mucho de ellos! :'( sólo referencias de la novela de Sakura y si hay otra porfa me lo comunican! 3**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por los mensajes! Me encantan sus comentarios!**

 **Arikina: Mientras revisaba mi correo leí tu mensaje y salté de alegría en el salón que todos me miraban como si fuera un loca! Jajaaaj muchas gracias de todo corazón! Lo de Kou xd sólo imagínate un Adonis como el de las pasarelas europeas 3 también cómo se desarrollará la historia entre Shikamaru y Temari, bueno él si está bien enamorado, pero por el lado de Temari… Sólo los caps siguientes lo dirán!**

 **Coeli Nara: Lo sé Shikamaru lo está pasando mal! Se siente horrible que la persona que amas te odie con locura! Siii que daño con lo de las escenas pero pero tenía que hacerlo así o me iba a alejar de la historia y de lo que quería transmitir! Espera que eso es poco, se viene más odio! O amor? ;)**

 **Karma3985:** **gracias por tu mensaje, seguiré escribiendo más y más! Espero que este cap y los próximos cumplan con las expectativas planteadas!** **J**

 **Ps: Ahora el show debe continuar !**

 **Patience21 3**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

 _*Dedicado a Lucy de Jah*_

 **Temari**

A la mañana siguiente, logré despertar con más calma, bueno, decidí que el tema de aquel chico y sus amigos no me importaría en lo absoluto, no tenía importancia amargarme la vida por ellos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para desperdiciarlos en algo estúpido… _Pero no puedo olvidar su rostro, esos ojos tan penetrantes, su aroma, su cercanía sin duda inmoló en mi mente… YA BASTA TEMARI tu no puedes decir eso! Olvídalo!_

Hoy, como en estas fechas, se acercan los exámenes chunnin.

A petición de mi hermano menor, seremos los encargados y también supervisores para los exámenes de clasificación, sin duda alguna demandará mucha responsabilidad…

 _Desde que observé a Kankurou y a Gaara enseñar a estos niños, me picó la curiosidad de querer sentir qué era estar con un montón de pequeños seguidores, que admiren técnicas "Inalcanzables" para ellos, mientras que para nosotros algo "Corriente"._

Bueno, para variar, Matsuri siempre se encuentra en la academia, _(desde que Gaara fue su instructor, quiso seguirle los pasos, y ahora la vemos aqu_ í) se encarga de enseñar sobre la manipulación de armas, y también Karoui, _si si ella misma!_ _-Esa chica sin pelos en la lengua, ácida y sin miramientos al momento de regañar-_ A ella siempre le gustó enseñar el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo; bueno, es la nieta del senador Aoyama al fin y al cabo… _Lo que se hereda no se hurta_ …

Cuando salí de mi cuarto, me dirigí hacia al comedor, allí se encontraba Gaara, como siempre, con documentos en la mesa y su taza de café… _Pero, ese chico de Konoha y sus amigos no están aquí, me pregunt-_

-Buenos días Lady Temari-!

-Buenos días, y NO me llames así, Araki-chan

-Disculpe señora- perdón, Temari-sama, qué se le ofrece hoy para el desayuno?

-Lo de siempre, además, quiero un jugo de fresas

-Como ordene señora, ¡perd-

-Olvídalo, también un jugo de naranja, por favor.

 _Gaara dejó sus papeles, como de costumbre, no le gusta desayunar solo, me estaba esperando… Que tierno!_

-Buenos días "Lady", beberás dos jugos hoy?

- _Qué bromista_ Buenos días "Príncipe", y no, el de fresas es para mí y el de naranja es para ti.

-Para mí? Yo no pedí-

-Lo sé, sabías que un buen jugo de naranja repone energías y te mantiene activo?

-Buena apreciación, Tem.

-Tu trabajo como Kasekage lo amerita, y más si tienes que lidiar con los extranjeros-

-Eso no era un tema cerrado, Temari?

-Lo sé, lo siento…

-Sé que no lo admitirías, pero si te preguntas dónde están, Baki-sama los llevó a conocer un poco más de la aldea, se levantaron muy temprano…

-En serio? Un tour?

-Así es, pronto regresarán y tendremos una reunión en la sala central…

-Ya veo… No se supone que Kankurou llegaría en cuatro días?

-Es muy extraño, pero hace unos minutos me informó que demorará más días de lo esperado, no es algo de qué preocuparse, pero quiere confirmar algo, pero no sé qué…

-No me sorprende, por Dios, es nuestro hermano, qué lata…

-Bueno, gracia por el jugo, pero sería cortés si me lo llevaras a la sala y me acompañaras también…

-Me encantaría acompañarte! - _ni en broma_ -… Pero debo ir a la academia, recuerdas que ahora soy profesora?

-No es necesario tu sarcasmo, de todas maneras quise intentarlo…

-Que considerado, me tengo que ir, nos vemos _Kasekage_ …

-Buen día, _mi Lady_ …

Llegué a la academia para reunirme con las chicas, aún es temprano, _como profesores, debemos dar el ejemplo de llegar temprano y recibirlos_ …

-Mare! Por aquí!

Están alegres, lo más probable es que deben estar emocionadas por exámenes, sin duda alguna...

-Hola chicas! Buen día!

-Buen día! Hoy entrenaremos en las dunas del campo B-

-Bueno, hoy es mi turno de enseñar Matemática I a los chicos del 2°A… Nos vemos para el almuerzo!

-No hay problema! Oye Mare, sabes algo acerca de Baki-sama? Necesito hablar con él…

-Ah… Está guiando a los de Konoha por la ciudad, algo como un tour…

-En serio? Ya veo… _*Es mejor no preguntar más sobre ellos, puedo ver la cara de Grinch que pone Temari…_ * xD

-Seeee… No veo la hora para que se vayan de una vez…

-Oye Mare! No te olvides de la ceremonia esta noche!

-Qué ceremon-

 _Rayos, de tantos problemas por ese chico olvidé la ceremonia de los abuelos de Karoui! Algo como un nuevo local de una de las tantas tiendas que tienen, sus padres sí que nacieron afortunados, y ella también!_

-No te preocupes, asistiré…

-Eso espero! Entiendo que no te gusten las fiestas pero eres mi mejor amiga y DEBES estar conmigo!

-Eso me suena chantaje, claro que iré! – _En realidad ODIO las fiestas, pero Karoui es como mi hermana, y también sus abuelos nos estiman mucho, relajarse un poco no suena mal…_

-te tomo la palabra! Ahora a trabajar!

-Ok! Nos vemos!

 **Shikamaru**

-Con estos cálculos se hace más efectivo la búsqueda de nuevos territorios fértiles… Ya veo, es usted muy ingenioso, Shikamaru-san

-Es sólo deducir qué tierras pueden ser óptimas tras ver los planos de las regiones y también observar las tablas meteorológicas de temporadas anteriores, lo demás es criterio y buen ojo…

-Nuestros científicos llegaron a la misma conclusión, pero no tan rápido a través de cálculos matemáticos…

-la construcción de modelos matemáticos para predecir el crecimiento de plantas ante determinadas condiciones edafoclimáticas y en qué tierras sería optimas, es algo molestoso pero eficaz…

-Lo repito, es usted admirable…

-Por supuesto kasekage! Shikamaru era el primer alumno de nuestra clase!

-Es increíble que siendo un chico tan vago y que siempre diga que todo le molesta, saque notas muy buenas, sobre todo en matemáticas! Yo no lo entiendo!

-Gracias Ino... (sarcasmo)

 _Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse, que fastidio, por eso no me gusta ser el centro de atención, hasta mis padres, solo leer libros en las noches y parar en las bibliotecas no me hace especial…_

-Es usted muy bueno, Konoha tiene muy buenos shinobis

-Oh por favor kasekage, eso no tiene importancia, solo soy uno más… Hago lo que puedo.

-Muy modesto de su parte, no sé si sería probable que usted enseñe a nuestros niños en la academia, sería un honor que nos imparta su sabiduría, yo se lo agradecería mucho…

-No-no lo creo kasekage, no quiero generar problemas con los profesores-

-Por supuesto que no, muchos de los profesores aquí me han comentado sobre usted, sin duda no hay problema.

-Vamos Shikamaru! Además eres muy bueno enseñando a los niños!

-Si Shikamaru! Eres paciente y no niegues que adorarías tener muchos hijos cuando te cases!

-Ya basta Ino! Que molestosa eres!

 _Nuevamente comenzaron a reírse! Hasta el Kasekage! Qué hice para merecerme esto! Ahora no puedo decir un "NO" al kasekage…_

-Está bien kasekage, acepto, sin duda me gustaría ayudar con lo poco que sé a los niños…

-Gracias Shikamaru-san, ahora retomando lo de los exámenes chunnin, se tendrá una fecha exacta cuando recibamos la respuesta de _Iwagakure_ _y_ _Komogakure,_ en una semana…

-Y sobre el Tratado?

-Lamento decir que mi hermano aplazó la fecha de su llegada, aún no sé los motivos, pero sin duda, que su estadía en el palacio será mejor hasta que él llegue-

 _Una persona mayor entró a la sala, de gran porte, buena posición sólocon verlo… recuerdo su rostro, fue uno de los generales del cuarto kasekage, cómo olvidarlo, mi padre me hablo mucho de él… uno de los excelentes shinobis en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…_

-Aoyama-sama, buen día…

-Buen día a usted kasekage…

-Les presento al equipo enviado desde Konoha: Akimichi Chouj, Yamanaka Ino, y Nara Shikamaru -

-Nara!? Eres hijo de Shikaku-san?

-Así es, Aoyama-sama, un gusto conocerlo…

-Para mí es un honor tener al joven descendiente del clan Nara! Al famoso trío INOSHIKACHO!

 _No pensé que un tipo tan serio al entrar mostrara ser amable y buen señor!_

-Muchas gracias Aoyama-sama, mi padre también me comentó sobre usted…

\- No puedo creerlo! Es usted Aoyama-sama, de las famosas tiendas Aoyama!?

-Bueno… podría decir que sí… jejeje

-Chouji! Cómo puedes decir eso!

-No hay problema, Ino-san, es cierto, es debido a mi esposa que también soy conocido por ese lado… Las tiendas que menciona son un legado de ella para nuestros hijos y mi dulce nieta…

-La señorita Karoui-san!

-La conoce?

-Sí! Es muy bonita! Me comentó mucho sobre usted, sin duda está orgullosa de tenerlo como abuelo!

-Qué hermosas palabras dijo mi nieta, le agradezco mucho, Chouji-san

 _No hay duda de que Chouji es un excelente tipo, si lo conocieran como lo hago yo, serían afortunados de tener a un amigo, no, mejor diría: "Hermano" como el…_

-Bueno, disculpen todos, nos desviamos del tema…

-No no no Aoyama-sama, llega en el momento exacto para conversar sobre el Tratado y los exámenes…

-Por supuesto… Pero antes, me gustaría recordarle que esta noche mi familia tendrá una ceremonia por un nuevo local… La cual me gustaría invitarlos a ustedes también…

 _Nos señaló!? Acaso nos invitó a su ceremonia sin conocernos tan bien?_

-Oh Aoyama-sama, no sé que decirle-

-Sí! Será un placer asistir a la ceremonia! Verdad Shikamaru? Ino!?

 _Nos metió a la fiesta sin antes preguntar… Que problemático…_

-Será un placer estar allí, Aoyama-sama…

-A ustedes…

-Mi hermana y yo sin duda acudiremos a la ceremonia, Aoyama-sama.

 _Su hermana!? Por todos los cielos! claro que Temari se presentará a la ceremonia! Qué idiota soy! No debí aceptarlo! Ahora que nos encontremos, me pregunto cuál será su reacción al vernos allí? Suena algo tonto pero quiero verla otra vez… Por qué no me la quito de la cabeza? Ella caló profundo en mí sin duda alguna, esa ceremonia será algo de lo que no puedo imaginar, daré mi mejor esfuerzo…_

-Gracias Kasekage

-Bueno, Shikamaru-san, sobre las enseñanzas, sería bueno empezar mañana? Se los comunicaré a los profesores por lo tanto…

-Claro, como usted guste, kasekage.

 _"_ _Subes centelleante de labios y de ojeras!_

 _Por tus venas subo, como un can herido_

 _que busca el refugio de blandas aceras._

 _Amor, en el mundo tú eres un pecado!_

 _Mi beso en la punta chispeante del cuerno_

 _del diablo; mi beso que es credo sagrado!"_

 _Amor prohibido - César Vallejo_

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, dedico este capítulo a Lucy, pues, al pasar mi cumpleaños bellas personas me escribieron las cuales iré dedicando en cada cap ;) pero el primero fue recibir un hermoso saludo de parte de ella, me conmovió, y prometí dedicar cada capítulo a quienes mostraron su apoyo desde que inicié esta aventura de escribir este fanfic, poco a poco las conozco y me siento feliz de tener una linda amistas con ustedes!**

 **Ahora la famosa fiesta! Qué pasará? No se lo imaginan!**

 **Muchos saludos y bendiciones!**

 **Fanfiction: Patience21**

 **Wattpad: Patience21 o (Ross3116)**

 **PS: Alguien hermoso que me diga quién me podría ayudar a hacer una portada para esta historia? Se lo agradeceré! 3**

 **Patience21.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

 _Dedicado a Sofía Chilo López :3_

 _"_ _Los distinguidos senadores:_

 _Takamado e Hisako Aoyama,_

 _Tienen el agrado de invitar a:_

 _Los jóvenes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka_

 _A la ceremonia de apertura que se celebrará en el Palacio Rojo,_

 _Esta noche con motivo de la nueva tienda de la señora Hisako y familia."_

 **Shikamaru:**

 _*En una de las habitaciones del Palacio, 4:00pm*_

-Qué bonita y elegante invitación! Me muero!

-Yo sólo veo una carta muy colorida y sencilla-

-Ash! No conoces nada sobre el glamour, Chouji… y tú Shikamaru?

-Yo qué?

-Sobre la invitación, supongo que estás callado porque Temari también irá a la fiesta, no?

-Eres muy molestosa, lo sabías?

-Lo sé, y como los únicos representantes de Konoha, debemos presentarnos de lo más elegantes posible, por eso es hora de…

-Eso significa….

-Oh oh-

-IR DE COMPRAS! v(*.*)/

 _-Qué problemático…_

 _*En algún lugar de la plaza central de Suna*_

 _Ino nos llevó a la fuerza a pasear por TODAS las tiendas de ropa que existen en Sunagakure –es sólo una fiesta- pero si le decía eso a Ino lo más seguro es que se enfadaría… Entramos a una galería no tan llamativa como las otras, los ternos, corbatas, eran de mi agrado, y claro, Ino obligándonos a probarnos cada traje que veía, todos me gustaban, pero a ella no-_

-Mira Ino! Cuántas personas acuden a esta tienda! Y los trajes son interesante! Podemos ir después a comer?

-Si si como tú digas! Pero antes… Shikamaru, te quedaría mejor vestir el traje negro, no lo sé, te hace lucir más… _seductor…_

-No digas ridiculeces Ino, cualquiera está bien…

-Mira Shikamaru, Ino, cómo luzco!? – _El que Chouji quiera_ _combinar una corbata rosa con una camisa amarilla no lo creo-_

-Chouji! Qué rayos hiciste!? En verdad que sin mi ayuda ustedes estarían muertos socialmente…

-Para mí cualquier traje es el mismo, no le veo el problema

-Lo dices en serio? Bueno, si tienes la intención de que _cierta persona_ , por lo menos te mire a los ojos, te recomiendo usar este traje como el que te di ;)

-Y-yo no quiero conquistar a nadie, ya deja de decir eso…

-Yo hablo de lo que veo, Shikamaru, no lo niegues, te gusta, y tal vez en esta fiesta logres sacar puntos con ella ;)

 _Tan notorio soy con mis sentimientos? No cabe duda que el llamado "sexto sentido" de las mujeres es acertado, que problemática situación…_

-De verdad creen que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru, nosotros te apoyaremos, lo sabes

-Siii Shikamaru, escuché que Temari no es tan mala como parece, es impulsiva y muy directa al decir lo que piensa, pero si ganaras su confianza, te mostraría su lado más cordial y quién sabe…

-Cómo sabes esto, Chouji? Es más… Cómo conoces a la señorita Karoui?

-Bueno, ya que no me quisiste acompañar a comprar dulces, pensé que en la academia encontraría ayuda, y fue que la conocí-

-Mmmmm ya veo… muy buena y además bonita, no?

-Claro que sí! Ella es la mejor amiga de Temari, bueno, más bien, de "Mare"

-Creo que no fue tan mala idea ir a Suna, ustedes conocieron gente interesante eh… primero con Shikamaru, quien en el peor momento conoce a una chica "problemática" y Chouji en su búsqueda de comida encuentra a una "amable y bonita"…

-QUÉ!

-QUÉ!

-Se ven tan lindos sonrojados! Awwww…

-Mejor me probaré este traje, ya me cansé de permanecer aquí-

-Llévate el negro!, luego regresa para darte mi opinión!

-Está bien!

 _Comencé a dirigirme a los vestidores cuando inconscientemente choqué con una señorita, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, muy bonita por cierto…_

-Lo siento-

 _Vi que la había hecho caer todas sus bolsas de compras, ella comenzó a reírse, no sé por qué-_

-No te preocupes – _me estaba sonriendo de una manera… coqueta?_

-Te ayudo –Levanté sus bolsas y se las di

-Gracias… Eh… Me llamo Mika (1)

-Shikamaru

-Shikamaru… No eres de aquí, verdad?

-No no, de Konoha, estoy aquí por el Tratado.

-Ah… Por lo que veo, irás también a la ceremonia de los senadores Aoyama,

-Así es-

-Qué bien! Tengo que irme, espero verte esta noche, _Shikamaru…_

-Claro, nos vemos Mika-

 _Se retiró sin antes observarme de nuevo, me sonrió, es una chica muy bonita, sus ojos son preciosos; pero no como las de Temari, sus ojos esmeraldas tienen un brillo único, tan hermoso y grande que no me cansaría de contemplarlos por el resto de mi vida…_

*** Palacio Rojo, 11:00 pm***

.

.

.

Mika: Significa belleza y excelencia (lo dudo xd L)

 **Hola de nuevo! Como leerán, le salió competencia a Temari! Una tal "Mika" que más adelante traerá problemas a Shikamaru… y peor a Temari! (Arderé en el infierno lo sé jajajaja ;)**

 **Dedicado a Sofía Chilo con todo mi cariño! el próximo cap es también para tí! ;)**

 **AHORA SÍ LA FIESTA! OMG! ) *esta vez sí xD***

 **Coeli Nara: Awww que linda Coeli! Gracias por tu comprensión! Pobre Shikamaru, pensarás que lo odio! Oh nooo! Lo amo! Pero tiene que ser así! Además no será el único muajajajaja xD trataré que sea lo mejor! Gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos y besos!**

 **July: Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! 3 jajaajaja es cierto que me demoré en actualizar, pero quiero que salga lo más bonito posible, no lo pienso abandonar, me gusta cómo se va desarrollando la historia, y deseo que te guste también! Pronto actualizaré más ;) Saludos y besos!**

 **Patricia Ramos V: Hola Patricia! 3 preciosa gracias por tu comentario :3 por supuesto que continuaré, espero que te guste! Besos y bendiciones!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 _Dedicado a Sofía Chilo López_

 **Temari**

-Ya estás lista, Matsu?

-Ya-ya casi termino-

-Tenemos que estar antes que los invitados lleguen, Karui se enfadará si no la acompañamos!

-Ya entendí! Siempre me demoro en la parte del peinado! Oh, y este vestido no coopera conmigo! Estoy engordando!

 _No pude evitar reír, Matsuri es más delgada que Karui y yo, inclusive_

-Que? Claro que no!

-Lo dices porque tienes el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener, un esbelto y proporcionado cuerpo, a pesar que comes muchos dangos y castañas, y ni así engordas! Dime… Cuál es tu secreto?

-No digas tonterías! Yo no me preocupo por esas cosas, lo sabes

-Pues debo decir que naciste con suerte, te envidio!

-No nací con suerte… Sabes a lo que me refiero-

 _No era el momento de recordar los duros momentos que pasamos durante el llamado "Gobierno del terror" que lideraba mi despiadado padre, cuando era Kasekage… Lo que sufrió mi hermano Gaara bajo su cuidado…_

-Yo-yo no me refería a eso, Temari, pero no quise recordártelo-

-No, no te preocupes, olvídalo

-Mmmm… Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista

-Estás muy bella, Matsu, tu cabello recogido en ese broche de oro te queda genial ;)

-Gracias Mare, lo mismo digo por ti eh! Ese vestido hace una perfecta combinación con tus ojos! Serás la sensación de la noche con Gaara –sama como siempre!

\- Bueno, es el kasekage, _sólo soy su hermana_ … Oye, ya es tarde! ya vámonos!

-Sí vamos!

 _(...)_

*Alrededores de Sunagakure, en el Palacio Rojo, 11:00 pm*

 _Comenzaron a sonar las trompetas, todos los presentes permanecen en silencio, ya saben, como en cada protocolo, se presentan los invitados principales: La familia real junto a los anfitriones…_

"Anunciamos la llegada de nuestro Lord-kasekage en compañía de nuestro senador y anfitrión Aoyama-sama, saludemos _…"-se escucha los aplausos, entran los jóvenes herederos Sabaku-no junto a la honorable familia Aoyama-_

-Chicas lucen espectaculares! Gracias por estar conmigo!

-No tienes que agradecer, Karui! Somos tus mejores amigas, oh no?

-Es muy bonito detalle… Mi abuela está tan feliz que no le quepa la emoción!

-Se lo merece, Karui, tu abuela es una de las mejores cocineras que tiene Suna, hasta lo dice mi hermano, el mismo kasekage!

-Es un halago muy satisfactorio, la verdad…

 _Karui no oculta sus sentimientos frente a nosotras, está muy feliz y tan orgullosa de su familia, en parte la envidio de buena manera por eso…_

-Oye, mucha gente asistirá esta noche, no es así?

-Sí, ya sabes, todas las familias aristócratas estarán presentes, amigos, conocidos, y bueno, también _ciertas personas_ …

-Ciertas personas? Como quiénes?

-Bueno, como la mayoría conoce, mi abuelo es muy amable y gentil con todos, y aunque nunca comprenderé el por qué, invitó a ciertos extranjeros y también invitó a la familia de Maki…

-QUÉ!

-Invitó a la familia _Shieda!?_

-Mi abuelo otra vez…

(***)

 _Como en toda aldea, por más culta y decente que se muestre, siempre encontramos el otro lado de la moneda, y ésta es la familia Shieda, es una de las familias más extravagantes y vulgares de Sunagakure, conformada por Miko-san, la matriarca y sus dos hijas: Milka y Maki…_

 _Dicen los viejos rumores que Miko-san antes de obtener un nombre en la aristocracia de Suna, se ejercía como "bailarina" en uno las ciudades fronterizas de Sunagakure, que se valió de la fama por esos lares para coquetear y enamorar al General Shieda-sama, quien iba de guardia, cual inocente cayó rendido a sus pies, la hizo su esposa y también, antes de morir, le dejó una buena herencia a sus hijas y a ella…_

 _Lo que nadie sospechaba era que esa herencia fuera utilizada para sus lujos y enfermizas compras compulsivas, tanto así que mandaron a remodelar una famosa tienda de ropa, ahora son propietarias y se dan la buena vida…_

-Bueno, esta fiesta perdería su encanto si no se encuentran ellas…

-Qué graciosa, Matsu, no puedo imaginar qué tramarán ahora

-Como el episodio anterior? Fiesta de chocolate? Jajaja!

-Ni lo menciones, tengo arcadas de sólo recordar sus trajes llenos de chocolate pidiendo que las limpien, iuuuu…

-Qué le vamos a hacer? Después de todo son invitadas no? Bueno, tamb-…. ESPERA, acaso mencionaste que tu abuelo invitó a _ciertos extranjeros?_

 _Antes de terminar mi frase, Karui comienza a mirar a otro lado, Matsuri también, siguen sin hablar, acaso era la única que no sabía esto?_

-No me digan que también los invitó! A esos de Konoha!?

(..)

 _** No convoques al diablo que se te aparecerá cuando menos lo imaginas**_

 _Estas palabras caían en el momento exacto, porque todos los presentes se quedaron callados al observar en la entrada a tres extrañas personas, una chica rubia, de vestido violeta muy acorde a sus curvas, bonita y con elegancia al caminar… Un chico de cabello naranja, apretadito (1) pero muy casual, con un traje sobrio pero sin perder estilo… Y por el centro, el mismo chico quien odio con todas mis fuerzas presentándose con un smoking negro muy sexy, camisa blanca y corbata verde oscuro, visiblemente se le notan los músculos en los brazos a través de la tela, unos músculos marcados y fuertes, cualquier chica amaría estar entre esos brazos… wow, ni mencionar su atractivo y perezoso rostro, recién afeitado, su cabello negro y voluminoso, recogido en una cola de caballo, y esos ojos tan profundos, esos labios…_

 _Dios por qué pienso esto!? Él no es mi enemigo? Qué extraña aura tiene él que me bloquea el juicio y sólo me quedo a contemplarlo?_

-Mare…

-Mare… Temari!

-QUÉ!?

 _Cuánto tiempo estuve observándolo de esa manera? Lo habrá notado?_

-Por lo visto la nueva aparición del "extranjero" te ha dejado muy impactada, eh… (*.*)

-Qué!? No- no! Eso-eso no es cierto!

-Sí como no, entonces por qué te sonrojas?

Rayos! Me sonrojé? Po-por ese?

-No es cierto! Sólo… sólo no esperaba verlos aquí después de todo… Bah!

-Mmmm… Sí tú lo dices… jjejeeej

-Contigo no se puede, Matsuri! Hey, Karui, cómo fue que tu abuelo los invitó? De dónde se conocen?

 _-Según me lo mencionó, sus padres fueron honorables contrincantes contra él, y que en una de sus batallas, mientras luchaban entre sí, descubrieron que ambos bandos desde el fondo de sus corazones deseaban que, alguna vez el odio entre sus aldeas frene… Al final, mutuamente se dieron tregua, pero sólo entre ellos, se los digo porque confío en ustedes, y sé que no se lo dirán a nadie_ …

-Tu abuelo es muy admirable, Karui, desde un inicio él quería más que nadie que todos vivan en armonía…

-Cierto, admiro a Aoyama-sama, en fin, espero que ellos, al igual que las Shieda, no echen a perder todo…

-Espero que no, ah! Chicas, lo siento pero las dejaré un momento, tengo que saludarlos, son invitados después de todo…

-Sí si, anda, te esperaremos en el balcón-

-Sí! Tomaremos unas bebidas por mientras!

-Matsuri!

-Qué? Vamos Temari, a diferencia de ti, yo sé controlarme

-Eres de lo peor!

-Jajajaja, ok chicas, beban lo que quieran! Ahora las alcanzo!

-Ok! Salud!

 **Shikamaru**

-Creo que somos la sensación del palacio! –susurra Ino muy feliz

-Me siento incómodo, no dejan de observarnos! –menciona Chouji

-Qué problemático…

 _Es verdad, llegamos un poco tarde (por culpa de Ino en arreglarse) pero, desde que ingresamos todos los invitados no nos han quitado la vista de encima, esto se está tornando muy incómodo, en fin, prefiero ignorar esta problemática situación, buscar las ventanas y contemplar el cielo, pero siento que alguien no ha dejado de mirarme, se encuentra en las escaleras con otras personas, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, oh Dios, no hay duda…_

 _Era Temari…_

 _Ella se encontraba en los peldaños junto a sus amigas, tenía un hermoso vestido escotado y elegante color perla, su rubio cabello recogido en un moño y un broche de flor dorado, con algunos cabellos sueltos y ondeantes por su delgado y largo cuello, su rostro maquillado sutilmente, no recargado, como me gusta, sus bellos ojos esmeralda, su piel blanca y brillante…_

-Shikamaru...

 _No puedo fijarme en otra cosa que no sea ella, su mirada está fija en mí, por lo visto Temari también está en la misma situación…_

-Shikamaru!?

 _Una de sus amigas se percata del momento entre nosotros, se acerca y le comenta algo en el oído, ella se sonroja y sube las escaleras… Por lo que perdimos contacto…_

 _"…_ _Te ves pasar el rostro en llamas,_

 _póstuma estrella de verano_

 _y caes hecha pájaro_

 _hecha nieve en la fuente_

 _en la tierra en el olvido" (2)_

-Qué!?

-Nada, es de risa la cara de bobo que pones por este tipo de cosas, lástima que no traje mi cámara…

-Ino no empieces-

-Ok ok, sólo entiende esta situación: Ella al inicio nos odiaba tanto que si por su cumpleaños, le hubiesen dado una oportunidad de matarnos, habría sido su mejor regalo… Pero ahora, por primera vez no ha puesto esa expresión, por el contrario, se quedó mirándote por un buen tiempo, así que no todo está perdido…

-Tú crees eso?

-Claro! Es cuestión de tiempo para que muestre sus verdadero "yo" (3) no creo que sea tan mala, algo me dice que no lo es…

-Shikamaru, Ino!

 _En ese momento Chouji nos interrumpe, él se muestra contento, pero no está solo, alguien lo acompaña, me parece haberla visto en…_

-Qué sucede, Chouji?

-Quiero presentarles a Karui-san, su familia es anfitriona, ellos son mis hermanos, Ino y Shikamaru…

-Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Aoyama Karui-

 _Pam! Ahora la recuerdo! Es la amiga de Temari!_

-Oh, disculpe, para nosotros es un honor estar aquí… soy Nara Shikamaru, Muchas gracias por la invitación…

-Eh… no me lo agradezcan, fue mi abuelo quien lo hizo, pero de todas formas, esperamos que permanezcan hasta culminar la ceremonia, a medianoche ofreceremos una fiesta-

-Claro, tenlo por seguro, soy Yamanaka Ino J

-Bueno… yo soy Nara Shikamaru, un gusto

 _-Mmmm… Shikamaru, cierto?_

-Así es… esto… Pasa algo?

-No no, lo siento, sólo pensé en algo, no me hagas caso, es un gusto!

-Un placer-

(***)

La ceremonia transcurrió de lo más natural, Chouji conversaba con Karui, ambos sonreían con un brillo que jamás había visto en mi amigo… Ino tenía razón después de todo; mientras que ella conversaba con unas mujeres de porte elegante, quien sabe, seguro sobre lo último de moda; a la vez que notaba a Temari en el balcón con su amiga, me preguntaba si el destino me aseguraba tener una vida plena con ella o-

-Shikamaru-san?

-Ho-hola… Maki-san

 _Era la chica con quien tropecé en los vestidores esta tarde, vestía un traje muy llamativo, con un gran sombrero rosa y un vestido muy apretado y escotado, me pregunto cómo pueden respirar las mujeres con un traje como ese?-_

-Qué tal? La estás pasando bien?

-Sí si, bueno, es una ceremonia después de todo

-Mmmm… por lo visto usted no es de fiestas…

-La verdad, no

-Entonces a romper el hielo!

-Qué? Pero?-

-Vamos a calentar el cuerpo un rato!

-Pe-pero espera!

 _Y en un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile del salón, con todos fijando su vista en nosotros, era muy incómodo, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero a ella no le importaba…_

 **Temari**

-Temari! Mira esto!

-Qué cos-

Entonces todos empezaron a susurrar y reírse de la nada, me preguntaba cuál era el motivo de su burla, hasta que…

JAJAJAJAJA!

JAJAAJAJAJA!

 _Una pareja en el centro, una bailando muy exageradamente mientras que el otro se quedaba parado como estatua y muy sonrojado… Era el extranjero con Maki en la pista de baile! Pero que-!_

-No puedo creerlo!

-Qué hace "la bruja" bailando de esa manera!?

 _Era Shieda Maki bailando, Dios cómo odio a esa mujer! Admito que nunca tuvimos una buena relación como compañeras de batalla, ni como amigas, y nos es que yo haya empezado todo, recuerdo que mientras asistíamos a la academia, ella me había derramado el helado en todo el vestido, lo había hecho a propósito, así que no me quedé de brazos cruzados y le tiré todo el almuerzo en la cara, es nos llevó a la Dirección, recibí una buena reprimenda en casa por su culpa, pero eso fue el inicio para que nuestra relación de compañerismo quede bien enterrado, desde ese episodio ella busca hacerme la vida imposible…_

-Pero mira cómo se mueve! Esto es de morir! Jajajaja!

-Basta Matsuri! Ahora será un escándalo en los diarios! no dejarán de comentarlo por la mañana!

-Tómalo con humor, Mare, es tan ridícula que hasta Shikamaru-kun oculta su rostro de la vergüenza!

 _Y era cierto, el extranjero, por mucho que lo odie, estaba en un momento muy vergonzoso, para cualquiera que conozca a esas mujeres…_

-Una fiesta no es fiesta sin las Shieda, no es así, Temari?

-Mmmm…

 _Espera, alguien me había susurrado en el oído, esa voz…_

-KOU!?

-Hola… Temari ;)

(1) Apretadito: Ya saben que a Chouji no le gusta que le digan gordito! Lo respeto y por eso le puse así ;)

(2) "Dama de Banco" by Blanca Varela 3

 **WOW! Regresé!**

 **Después de casi un mes regresé! Los estudios acaban y ya podré continuar con la historia!** **J**

 **Sofía linda! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, por saludarme en mi cumple, por tus bellos comentarios, los valoro mucho, eres la mejor! Serás una excelene abogada y le pondrás fin a toda la corrupción en nuestro país! Besos y bendiciones!**

 **Franrcea: Holaa! Es muy bello recibir comentarios como los tuyos, la verdad, discúlpame si no actualizo pronto pero los estudios queman mi tiempo! Espero que este cap te guste! Besos y bendiciones!**

 **Guest: Hola cariño! Quiero saber tu nombre! Esa Maki del mal se interpondrá en todo! Se robará en corazón de Shikamaru no! No sabes lo que depara esta historia y también los planes malvados! Espero conocerte más, dime tu nombre o tu nickname ;) actualizaré lo mas pronto posible!**

 **Karma3985: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Es muy bonito detalle que me comentes, gracias de 3 Espero no defraudarte! Muchos besos y bendiciones!**

 **La próxima semana actualizaré! ;)**

 **Besos y abarazos!**

 **Patience21**


	11. Capítulo 10 Parte 1

**Temari**

-Basta Matsuri! Ahora la estúpida actuación de Maki en la ceremonia será un escándalo en los diarios! No dejarán de comentarlo por la mañana!

-Tómalo con humor, Mare, es tan ridícula que hasta Shikamaru-kun oculta su rostro de la vergüenza!

 _Y era cierto, el extranjero, por mucho que lo odie, estaba en un momento muy vergonzoso, para cualquiera que conozca a esas mujeres…_

-Una fiesta no es fiesta sin las Shieda, no es así, Temari?

-Mmmm…

 _Espera, alguien me había susurrado en el oído, esa voz…_

-KOU!?

-Hola… Temari ;)

 _Kou Inoue, el famoso "Adonis de Komogakure" estaba aquí en Suna, presente en la ignauración!_

 _Como siempre, un perfecto traje azul oscuro contrastando con su rubio cabello húmedo, su habitual perfume… mostrando su sexy sonrisa, un guiño de ojo y podría tener a sus pies a todas las damas e inclusive señoras… un atractivo y valiente ninja, con un cargado ego, por cierto…_

 _No lo había visto desde que me invitó a la ceremonia en Komogakure, comportándose caballerosamente, claro, mientras que varias muchachitas intentaban asesinarme con la mirada, y yo sin saber qué decirle; él sabe que todas las mujeres adorarían estar en su cama, y quién no, pero le pica que su objetivo del momento, es decir yo, que aún no le haya dado esa oportunidad…_

-Kou! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola Matsuri ;) lo mismo diría yo… Que hermosas doncellas están presentes, eh? Y Karui? No la vi con sus abuelos al momento de saludarlos…

\- Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Mmmm si soy sincero, hace dos horas, supe sobre la ignauración de los señores Aoyama y quise presentarme

-Ya, ya veo, como siempre, nunca te pierdes una fiesta eh?

-Oh, eso no es muy halagador de tu parte, compadécete de mí Mare, estoy cansado, merezco cariño

- _Já!_ -Mira, muchas damas seguro te darían cariño si les dieses la oportunidad, ahora ellas no dejan de quitarte la vista desde que estás aquí eh…

-La única dama que quiero en realidad que no deje de mirarme, ahora se está burlando de mí…

-Eh-

 _Siempre es lo mimo! Sentía las mejillas calientes, la garganta seca, incapaz de decir palabra… creo que lo llamaría: *el efecto Adonis*_

 _Buscando la manera para sonrojarme, y yo como una estúpida que no podía evadirlo…_

-Ve-veo que llegaste sin lesiones de la misión-

-Temari, sigues igual desde la última vez que nos vimos, quieres evadirme pero eres muy mala en eso…

 _Acaso había leído mi mente? No puedo huir de esos ojos azules electrizantes!_

-…

-Supe que llegaste de Komo, así que pedí a mi mayordomo entregarte un presente, ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños,

-Oh es cierto, es un hermoso collar, te lo agradezco mucho, Kou…

-Mmmm pero yo no quiero solamente tus agradecimientos…

 _Qué? No me digas que quieres otra cosa! Oh Dios pe-pero! Qué clase de parálisis le sucedía a mi cuerpo? Yo no quiero nada!_

-E-espera, qué quieres decirme?

-Mi linda y princesa Temari, no hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños como te lo mereces…

-Ah?

-Ven, vamos a divertirnos… ;)

-DIVERTIRNOS?

(***)

Le había dicho algo a Matsuri, ella sólo me observaba como dudando de lo que le pedía, pero, wow, como siempre, _el guiño de ojo que nunca falla_ , ríe tímidamente y asiente…

-Temari, debo ir por Karui a preguntarle sobre-sobre los exámenes Chunin… ya regreso ;)

-Por favor, Matsuri, eres pésima mintiendo, lo sabes?-

-Vamos Mare! Kou quiere sólo hablar contigo, te prometo regresar lo más pronto posible

-Mare, sólo quiero brindar contigo, sólo eso, descuida…

-Bueno, ya regreso, disfruten la velada!

 _Perfecto, ahora nos encontrábamos solos en uno de los balcones frente a la luna llena, típico de escenas románticas …_

-Si sólo querías eso, no tenías por qué mentir para alejar a Matsu…

-No lo hice, Gaara-sama en realidad estaba buscando a Matsuri, me pidió que si la veía, se lo comunicara…

-Qué? Pero sobre qué?

-Lo siento, pero me pidió no comentártelo…

-Qué gran hermano tengo, no? Que ni a su propia hermana puede confiar…

-Vamos, olvídalo, seguro no quiere estresarte, estamos en una fiesta, no es así?

-Mmmm si tú lo dices…

-Ven conmigo, te invito un trago, por tu cumpleaños, brindamos en tu nombre?

-Por qué no brindamos por un nuevo futuro? Por el fin de tanta guerra sin sentido? Eso tiene más relevancia que mi nombre…

 _Era cierto de algún modo, celebrar que la paz en todas las naciones sea perdurable, poder gozar de la libertad…_

 _Kou me observa cuidadosamente, admirando cada palabra dicha…_

-Temari, eres increíble, esto merece tragos extras, salud!

-Salud!

(***)

 _Siempre quise saber por qué a Kankurou le gustaba beber de estas cosas, saben extraño, pero seriamente estos relajan la mente, te ponen de buen humor y te brindan la sensación de caminar sobre nubes - seee.._

 _No estoy segura cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvimos en el balcón a plena luna llena, pero… La verdad, es que la pasábamos muy bien- Hip- sí que bieeennn…_

 _Creo recordar cuántas copas bebí… aunq- nop, creo que noooo… bueno que vaaaa, seguro que muuuyyy pocos, sseeee, muuuyyy poooocoooss, wow,_

 _Desde cuándo las personas se veían borrosas?_

 _Ah, no, no, no eran las luces, era yo- hip- Saluuuuuuddddd!_

-Temari, bebiste mucho, ya para, te lo ruego…

-Pero queee! Pero si tuuuu eressss quien me _–hip-_ me invitóoo!

-No sabía que con "pocos" tragos puros te pondrías en ese estado!

-Noooooo!

 _Kou intentaba quitarme la botella de licor de la mano, mientras que lo ocultaba con la otra mano bajo mi espalda…_

-Nop, ni lo intentes! Si lo haces te dejaré sin el "amiguito" del que tanto desean saber tus seguidoras!

 _Al notar que lo decía en serio, sólo atinó a mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, sonriendo por lo bajo…_

-Está bien, me rindo ;) pero será la última botella!

 _Sin duda, la bebida tenía el beneficio de aflorar sentimientos muy reprimidos, y ahora, por primera vez, no tenía temor de mostrar ese lado tan reservado como era con la felicidad…_

-Está bieeennn! Brindemos! _– hip-!_

-Y luego Kankuroooo - _hip_ \- tratabaaaa… trataba de quitarse el maquillaje - _hip_ \- de la caraaa, perooo adivinaaaa! Era pintura permanente, - _jajajajajajajajajaja!_

-Queee? Pintura permanente?

-Siiiiiii jajajajajaaj, yo lo había- _hip_ \- cambiado _jajajajaja!_

-Eres de cuidado, Temari… ;)

-Sólo le devolví la diversión, había agre _–hip-_ agregado aceite a mi loción de cabello! Sabes lo difícil que fue sacármelo?, me costaron dos horas!

-En serio? Sé que el maquillaje permanente dura tres días mínimos, oh, ahora entiendo por qué en nuestra reunión no permitía que lo observáramos…

-Ya lo sabes, aquellos _\- hip-_ aquellos que se metan conmigoo, terminan arrepintiéndose, see asii essss… pe-peroooo

 _Me había acercado a él para contárselo más en privado, no sé de dónde me salía tanta confianza, pero su perfume me atraía…_

 _wow pero que bien hueleee…_

-Pe-peroooo nooo see lo digaaaaaaasss vaaaa? Me matarí _–hip_ \- me mataríaaa si se enterara, es un secreto, ya sabeeesss… _jajajaajaja…_

 _En ese momento, por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros ojos fijos uno en el otro, siento que me acaricia el cabello, me mira de una- una manera extraña…_

-Cuenta conmigo, Mare, no se lo diría a nadie, tu secreto… ahora es mío… ;)

 _Lo que me había dicho, fuera de lo que le hubiera confiado guardar, tenía otro significado…_

 _No estaba realmente segura, pero… la forma el cual me veía, nuestros cuerpos rozándose… sus ojos fijos en mí, como si sólo nos encontráramos él y yo en esta sala, como si el tiempo hubiera detenido su curso…_

 _Sería que Kou Inoue en realidad… Estaba… atraído u enamorado de mí?_

-yoooo-

-Temari, yo…- _se acerca más a mí-_

 _Vamos Temari no te quedes escuchándolo, huye huye!_

-Yo _\- hip-_ creo-creo que quiero irrrr al bañooo, y-ya vuelvo…

 _Y salí corriendo fuera del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, lo que fuera que me diría no quería escucharlo, no de él; me sentía extraña, si me lo hubiera dicho hace dos años, esto no habría pasado, pero, ahora-_

 _Rayos, estaba perdida, todo estaba borroso, una incoherente música de fondo, personas balbuceando y riendo, las sillas ladeadas, sí sentía como caminar por las nubes, oh siiii…_

 _Mientras intentaba bajar por las movedizas escaleras, me sujetaba la cabeza, nada se detenía, todo estaba difuminado, no percibía hacia dónde iba, yo sólo, sólo quería desaparecer…_

(***)

 **Matsuri**

-Entiendo, Gaara-sama

-Ya sabes, Temari no debe enterarse sobre esto

-Pero… Conociendo a Temari, se enojará mucho si-

-Lo sabemos, quiero que ella misma se entere cuando llegue mañana a la Academia, si se lo decimos antes, armará un escándalo y no aceptará trabajar con él en la academia-

-Buen razonamiento, Gaara-sama

-Entonces, quedamos en eso

-De acuerdo-

-Por cierto… Kou-san sigue "entreteniendo" a Temari?

-Ah! Bueno… Fue conveniente que le pidiera distraerla por mientras-

-Mmmm… Bueno, creo que debo retornar, fue mucho tiempo que los dejé solos-

-Hubiera sido preferible que permanecieras con ellos… Pero tenía que informarte lo más antes posible

-No hay problema Gaara-sama-

-Matsuri, por favor, vigila a Temari, Shikamaru-san y sus compañeros están aquí y no quiero presenciar otro problema

-Descuide, todo estará bajo control J

-Matsuri!

 _Era Karui quien me llamaba, se mostraba preocupada, bueno, también lo estaría luego de presenciar la ridícula escena de las Shieda…_

-Karui!?-Qué pasa!?

-Lamento la demora! Tuve que hablar con mi abuelo sobre lo de invitar a ese tipo de gente a una ceremonia formal, que por cierto no pasó a mayores, pobre Shikamaru-kun, inventó una excusa para no seguir aquí, y la verdad que yo haría lo mismo…

-Maki siempre termina ridiculizando a las personas que llaman su atención, seguro que lo hizo para molestarnos, porque odia a Temari, y nosotras sus amigas!

-Hablando de eso, no he visto a Temari, dónde está?

-No está con Kou en el balcón?

-Kou? Está aquí? Pues nop, los he buscado por allí y a los alrededores, pero no los vi

 _Oh oh… No es que desconfíe de Kou, pero… No me gustaba para nada que precisamente esos dos estuvieran juntos y que desaparecieran a plena noche… presiento que algo malo pasará-_

 _Karui me observa, parece que tiene la misma sensación que yo, es mejor buscarlos antes que ocurra algo peor_

-Ven Karui, vamos a buscarlos-

-No quiero imaginar que-

-Yo tampoco, vamos, que esto me está poniendo nerviosa!

-Kou!

 _Encontramos a Kou apoyado cerca al baño de damas, luego de llevar buen tiempo buscándolos por todos los pisos, jamás nos imaginaríamos el último lugar para buscar sería en los servicios higiénicos…_

-Matsu, Kar, que alivio!

-Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados!?

-Temari se sentía mal, me dijo que iría a los servicios, pero lleva un buen tiempo aquí sin hablarme…

-Vamos Matsuri!

Entramos a los servicios, pero ninguna rubia con vestido perla se mostraba, ella no estaba aquí, entonces… A dónde rayos se había ido!?

-Temari!? Estas aquí?

…

-Temari? Esto no es una broma!

…

-Karui, ella no está!

-Oh santos cielos! Debemos encontrarla!

 _Salimos de los servicios, Kou al vernos sin Temari, comenzó a preocuparse más_

-Kou, Temari no te dijo por qué se sentía mal ó no te dijo algo antes de irse?

-Bueno… Estuvimos bebiendo unas copas y- bebió de más, estaba mareada-

-Espera, bebieron!? cuántas aproximadamente!?

-Fueron pocas, pero… Temari en realidad estaba muy picada (2)

-Oh noooo! Temari es muy mala con las bebidas! Es que no lo sabías Kou!?

-Lo sé! Solo fueron pocas, me dijo que quería probar los tragos puros, le gustaron, quise detenerla pero ella quiso más, y como estábamos recordando su cumpleaños, no quiso escucharme-

-Matsuri, Temari nunca bebe, seguro le afectó-

-Tenemos que encontrarla como sea! Que los demás no se enteren

-Karui, búscala por todo el palacio, lo conoces mejor que nadie, Kou y yo la buscaremos al exterior-

-Vale, esperemos que no haya ido tan lejos

-Lo siento mucho, no debí haber permitido que bebiera de más, si le pasara algo-

-Kou! No digas eso! Vamos a encontrarla!

(*)

 _-Las frías calles nocturnas en Suna, son un lugar de atracción para muchas personas, quienes retan al intenso viento para practicar nuevas técnicas, pasear por la ciudad, cenar en familia_

 _Pero todo tiene un límite, y éste es hasta empezar la medianoche, cuando retornan a sus casas, en resumen, a esa hora es cuando aparecen criaturas enormes y extrañas a merodear en busca de alguna víctima para satisfacer su hambre,_

 _Y no sólo eso también lo hacen las personas que pese a la advertencia, surgen para otros fines; los de mal vivir, borrachos, "damas de compañía", todos ocultos cada vez que escuchan a la policía de turno a controlarlos—_

(*)

 **Shikamaru**

-Vamos a calentar el cuerpo un rato!

-Pe-pero espera!

Toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia el centro de baile, todos comienzan a murmurar, otros a reír, Ino y Chouji me miran totalmente confundidos, yo no sabía lo que esta chica planeaba hacer hasta que todos se alejan y miran expectantes el espectáculo que estábamos por "ofrecer"…

Esto era un sueño? Despiértenme lo más antes posible si esto lo era, porque mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla, quien estaba contorneándose exageradamente al ritmo del baile, yo no me he movido de este lugar, me encontraba perplejo, con todas las miradas hacia nosotros, esto era una situación muy bochornosa para mí- para ella no: Le agrada ser el centro de atención, pero ella no sabía que mi caso era lo contrario….

Tenía que hacer algo urgentemente para frenar este problemática situación…

Todos no paraban de reír, perfecto, a partir de hoy seré conocido como el _payaso extranjero_ por el resto de mi vida, mientras uno se burlaban, otros me miraban con pena, _"otra víctima de las Shieda"_ escuchaba de sus murmullos, acaso esto era una tradición?

Terminando el primer baile, planeaba cómo sería mi fuga, tenía que escapar lo más lejos que pueda de este lugar

-Que tal Shikamaru-kun? No estuve mal, eh?

 _Sonreía satisfecha, entonces ser la atracción era lo suyo_

-Maki-san, disculpa que sea inoportuno pero-

-Qué pasa? Quieres bailar otra vez?

 _Por todos los cielos NO_

-Me-me encantaría, sabes, pero necesito ir a los servicios-

-Oh… no hay problema, yo te espero J

Era la única oportunidad que se me presentaba para huir, al separarme de Maki, dirigiéndome por las mesas de invitados, encontré a Chouji e Ino

-Shikamaru! Estás bien!?

-Que pasó allí? Ese espectáculo estuvo de más!

-Lo sé, no esperaba una actuación de su parte-

-Cómo la conoces? Te llevó como si fueras su amigo a la pista sólo para ridiculizarte, Shikamaru-

-Choqué con ella en una de las tiendas de ropa, realmente no me imaginé este tipo de escenas, no quiero seguir hablando de eso-

-Te entendemos, lograste huir?

-Por eso estoy aquí, necesito que me cubran para poder retirarme, no creo seguir soportándolo-

-No hay problema, te cubriremos, diremos que te sentías indispuesto u olvidaste algo-

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde

-Ok! Vete!

(Hola a todos! En la segunda parte explicaré la tardanza en actualizar, estarán mis agradecimientos y comentarios; ni bien termine de editar, subiré la continuación, porfis necesitaré su comprensión y que sigan conmigo :3 )

Saludos!

Patience21


	12. Capítulo 10 Parte 2

**Shikamaru**

-Chouji, Ino, necesito que me cubran para poder retirarme, no creo seguir soportándolo-

-No hay problema, te cubriremos, inventaremos que te sentías indispuesto u olvidaste algo-

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde

-Ok! Vete!

 _El plan estaba hecho: Lograr camuflarse entre los invitados y pasar desapercibido entre ellos, salir del palacio, llegar a la residencia del Kasekage y finalmente descansar- Pero… al momento de ejecutar mi plan de escape noté un pequeño detalle…_

 _Los señores Aoyama se encontraban ubicados en la puerta principal conversando con Gaara…_

 _No podía salir por allí, qué explicación les daría a los señores Aoyama y al kasekage mi abrupta salida? Seguro no lo tomarían con agrado, crearía malos supuestos y esto podría perjudicar indirectamente nuestro proceso en el Tratado…_

-Ya pasaron quince minutos desde que dejé a Maki en la pista de baile, por mi tardanza lo más probable es que ahora esté buscándome, lo mejor será escapar por la puerta de servicio, debo ser más sigiloso…

Que problemático…

(***)

Observo mi reloj: -02 de la mañana…

-Las calles de Sunagakure muestran a extraños un ambiente muy distinto, eh –murmuro-

Tal y como lo había planeado, logré escapar sin que lo notaran, aunque todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, que olvidaron mi vergonzoso momento… menos mal…

 _Baki-san nos comentó sobre la imprudencia de salir por las noches, sobretodo en temporadas como éstas, que aunque uno sea ninja y se pueda defender, uno nunca sabe a lo que se enfrentaría…_

Mientras camino por estas calles observo varios clubs nocturnos abiertos que ofrecen diversión y mujeres a cambio de dinero, aunque esto esté prohibido en algunos países, situarse cerca de la frontera, lejos del centro de la villa, les da buena ventaja –Prefiero seguir mi camino

Luego de cruzar una plaza abandonada… Entro a un vecindario extraño: -casas solitarias y muy protegidas, no hay presencia de gente merodeando – debo estar alerta ante cualquier situación que se presente…

 _Recuerdo cómo llegar a la residencia del kasekage, no creo que haya cometido una equivocación en la ruta de regreso…_

Entonces escucho voces, creo que un hombre y una mujer, se encuentran a unas cuadras de mi ubicación, escucho una discusión, luego el sonido de armas chocando -es una pelea- esto debe parar

Me dirijo hacia ellos, doblo la esquina y al enfrentarlos noto que-

 _Oh esto no puede estar pasando –mis ojos se disparan hacia la mujer que creía se encontraba en peligro: -es una chica, está de espaldas ante mí, intenta mantenerse de pie en un poste mientras sostiene un kunai y está apuntando al tipo… Creo haber visto a alguien similar hasta que-_

 _Reconozco de inmediato ese cabello rubio como el sol y el vestido perla…_

Qué demonios hace Temari en este lugar!?

 **Temari**

Anduve divagando por media hora y cuando despierto un poco de lucidez intento recordar cómo mis pies me sacaron del palacio y me llevaron hasta este vecindario -una de las más peligrosas en Suna- pero era la ruta más corta para llegar a casa, ni modo debo estar atenta – _si puedo con este estado_

Odio las fiestas, odio las bebidas, no sé cómo rayos le puede gustar a Kankurou y al resto; odio a Kou, no debí aceptar tomar unas copas… Sobretodo me odio por escapar de él como una cobarde, por no escuchar lo que quiso decirme...

Mientras doblo una esquina, unos raros síntomas aparecen: -Ya no puedo mantenerme de pie, mi visión empieza a nublarse y la poca cordura que me queda comienza a desvanecerse- No puede ser en estos momentos no puede ser-

 _-Hola preciosa_

No puedo respirar de la impresión, alguien está detrás de mí -Siento esa voz cerca de mi nuca- me quedo perpleja y todo mi cuerpo se ha paralizado _-Cómo no pude sentirlo acercarse?-_

- _Qué hace una belleza como tú en estos lares? No eres de aquí, se nota, acaso vienes a visitarnos?_

Cuando comienza a hablar, con sumo cuidado mis manos bajan lentamente e intentan llegar a la abertura de mi vestido -siempre llevo un kunai en mi muslo, por prevención-

De inmediato el sujeto desde atrás me sujeta fuertemente el brazo, mi espalda se encuentra pegada a su pecho, saca un kunai y lo lleva hasta mi cuello-

 _-Qué pasa, no quieres charlar conmigo? Si nos vamos a llevar bien esta noche…_

No puedo seguir soportando su cercanía, nadie jamás se atrevió a tocarme, por lo visto este tipo no me conoce, lamentará haberse metido en mi camino…

-Aún en mi vergonzoso estado etílico actúo de inmediato- mientras tiene un brazo apuntándome por detrás, su costado está desprotegido, _menudo imbécil-_ Con el codo logro golpearlo fuertemente allí, el sujeto se encoje de dolor y luego de doy uno en la cara, uso mis tacones para patearlo en el estómago- logro sacar el kunai-

-No te atrevas a mover un paso más, imbécil! No me digas que esperabas a una mujer indefensa para aprovecharte?

 _El sujeto probablemente tendría treinta años, vestía con unos harapientos trajes, sostenía en su otra mano una botella de licor pero a punto de acabarlo, por lo visto ese tipo es un alcohólico de lo que vagan y asaltan para conseguir más de esos_ -se pone de pie y sonríe falsamente-

 _-Vaya vaya, a quién tenemos por aquí, una belleza que usa técnicas ninja! Me atraes aún más…_

Fue tanta la ira y el asco que sentía que corrí hacia él y empezamos a dar lucha-

 _-Las personas de tu clase deberían estar encerrados en sus mansiones cobijados en sus inmensas camas y no en salir a las calles a estas horas, nena!_

-Cállate!

Lograba evadir mis ataques- este tipo sabe cómo defenderse- con sus movimientos puedo notar que su objetivo era golpearme en la cabeza para hacerme perder el conocimiento, sabía que había bebido de más por mis torpes golpes… y eso no era todo, lo peor por suceder comenzaba ahora…

Mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza conforme luchaba, poco a poco mi lucidez iba dejándome, los mareos empezaban a llegar… no podría aguantar esto un minuto más-

Mi error fue descuidarme por un segundo porque alcanzó a golpearme en el costado, caí al suelo como un ave con el ala rota- choqué contra un poste, con todas mis fuerzas me apoyaba para levantarme, inútilmente-

Empieza a acercarse a mí, lentamente, burlándose:

 _-Te lo dije, cariño… Dónde están sus guardias o como ahora lo llaman "ninjas"? No les pagan para que los cuiden de gente como yo? Jajaajaja… Bien, ahora nos vamos a divertir muc-_

De pronto… El tipo deja de avanzar, algo o alguien lo detuvo, no puedo ver bien pero -unas sombras lo han envuelto hasta el cuello y lo ha paralizado, sigo el rastro y otro sujeto se encuentra detrás de mí _– Qué intentará hacer?-_

-AHHH! –El tipo comienza a desesperarse, no puede atacar _–será obra del otro tipo, el de las sombras?-_

 _-Pe-pero qué demonios! Qué es esto!?-_ grita el sujeto-

 _-Pagarás por tocarla, maldito infeliz…_

-Auxilio! -Gritó por ayuda, pero fue demasiado tarde… Las sombras comenzaron a asfixiarlo hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo…

Apenas tenía fuerzas para huir lo más pronto posible, pero mis piernas cedieron y me preparaba para caer y tener el mismo final que el otro hasta que…

 _Fuertes brazos me sostienen antes de tocar el suelo –se sienta y me lleva junto a su pecho, sus fríos dedos tocan mi cara retirando mis mechones sueltos, me examina cuidadosamente y me susurra:_

-Temari? Estás bien?

 _Alto, esa voz la he escuchado antes -vamos Temari recuerda esa voz-_

-Vamos dime algo… Te hizo algo ese sujeto?

-Sentía la rabia y desesperación en su voz –Intentaba zafarme de él pero no me lo permitía-

–Quién eres?-

Con sus manos apoya mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello –Pude oler su perfume, un fuerte y rico olor a cedro, me hacía sentir protegida _–Nunca olvidaré este aroma…_

-Eso no importa, no te haré daño, necesito saber si estás bien-

 _Oh por todos los cielos_ –mis ojos logran ver unos aretes en sus orejas, alzo mi cabeza y alcanzo a ver su cabello sujeto en una coleta- _Oh Dios_ …

 _La última persona que pensaría en necesitar su ayuda era él… Shikamaru._

-Te-Temari?

-T-Tú?

 **Shikamaru**

Observo al sujeto, está inconsciente _-que agradezca toda su vida no haberlo matado en ese momento-_ no podría hacer eso en un país ajeno al mío, pero atacar a una mujer no es de hombres-

-Qué haces aquí? –protesta con las fuerzas que le quedan

-Eso podría preguntarte a ti también

-Yo pregunté primero

-Que problemático…

 _Cierto_ –Me sentía indispuesto y decidí ir por mi cuenta a la residencia y recordé que ésta era una ruta corta- _huía de Maki también-_

-Siii, claro… porsiacaso Maki sabe que su payaso de turno planeó huir al no soportar el patético espectáculo que dieron a todos los invitados?

 _Demonios ella también lo había visto_ –No me gustan las fiestas, planeaba retirarme temprano-

-y tú? Qué demonios hacías por aquí?

-No es tu asunto- _genial, regresó la Temari original-_

Ella se sacude torpemente intentando liberarse, sus movimientos son los típicos de una persona ebria, no hacía falta sólo con observarla y oler su perfume mezclado con alcohol –La sostengo firmemente-

-Suéltame… suéltame…

-Tranquila! Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie, tsk-

-Suéltame! Quiero…Quiero… -Empieza a tener arcadas _–Que chica más problemática-_

Me levanto del piso con ella apoyada junto a mí, se separa rápidamente y empieza a vomitar, le doy unas palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizándola

-Jamás debí aceptar esas asquerosas bebidas, lo mataré… –comienza a llorar-

-Eres una pésima bebedora, pero estarás bien

-Déjame solaaa, no quiero deberte nada… principalmente a TI

-Además eres muy necia, te resistes a ser ayudada cuando lo necesitas y mucho, ustedes las mujeres son todo un caso…

-Qué dijiste!?

 _Cuando intenta "golpearme", su puño sólo se dirigió al aire y cayó nuevamente a mis brazos-_

-Temari…

 _No respondía_

-Temari?

…

Temari yacía dormida _-o desmayada-_ como una pequeña paloma, al parecer los efectos de una buena juerga empezaban para ella _–Cómo apareciste aquí, Temari?_

Nadie se percató del estado en el que estaba? –Si no hubiera pasado por aquí a esta hora… -No imagines lo peor, Shikamaru, lo bueno es que ella está a salvo…

La envolví con mi saco antes de cargarla sobre mi pecho, no quería que se resfriara –ese vestido dejaba sus brazos desnudos, ese frío era despiadado –aunque no me escuchara, me acerqué a susurrarle: _-Vamos a casa-_

-Hey! Aléjate de ella!

Mi cuerpo está en alerta -Alguien nos alcanzó- me giro lo suficiente para ver a un tipo de mi altura, tiene similar contextura corporal que yo _–Será ninja_?- pero tenemos diferencias -él es rubio, tiene ojos azules, viste un traje mucho mejor del que llevo puesto– _típica pinta de chico rico y popular_ \- creo haberlo visto antes-

-Qué demonios pretendías hacer con ella? Planeabas aprovecharte del estado en el que se encuentra? _–por su voz juzgo su enojo, maldición cualquiera que me viera así pensaría lo mismo_ -

-Escucha, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero la conozco, la llevaré a su casa-

-Los asesinos y violadores tienen el mismo argumento, hombre, invéntate otra

 _Bien, este tipo no entiende_

-Suéltala ahora mismo

-Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? Además, tú que pretendes con ella?

-Es mi novia, hombre, no querrás tener problemas-

 _Su novia? Eso no debe ser cierto…_ -Tu novia? Me dices que es tu novia cuando andaba sola en estas calles y otro tipejo quiso aprovecharse de ella antes y no estuviste para protegerla? En realidad eres su novio? No… en realidad eres un _hombre_?

 _El tipo no supo qué decirme, lo herí… Pero lo que me dijo no me dejaba tranquilo, en realidad era su novio?... No puede ser…_

-Fue un terrible error, lo sé, no debí separarme de ella en la fiesta, por eso estoy aquí, así que dámela ahora mismo-

-Estabas en la fiesta? Tú le diste esos tragos? Eres un hij-

-Tienes cinco segundos para irte, aprovéchalos ahora, no seré capaz de aguantar más- _comienza a quitarse el saco, se remanga la camisa, está preparándose para una pelea…_

Observé una vez más a Temari, está tan dormida que no sabe en lo que me está metiendo, pero no me importa, la protegeré si esto me cuesta la vida –extendí mi saco como una manta y la puse debajo de ella – _Regresaré por ti_ -

-Te espero…

Antes de empezar esta pelea alguien grita:

-PAREN!

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos, dirigimos nuestra vista hacia la persona que nos gritó, mientras corría hacia nosotros pude divisarla mejor… era… era Matsuri-

-Matsu! –Este chico la conoce-

-Kou! Por qué no me dijiste que la habías encontrado!

-Lo iba a hacer, pero este tipo se metió en mi camino

Ella se gira, me ve y se nota muy sorprendida-

-Shikamaru-kun…?

-Hola

 _-Lo conoces, Matsu?_ –pregunta el otro

-Claro, es Shikamaru Nara, de Konoha, a propósito, qué hace usted aquí?

-Retornaba a la residencia del Kasekage, no me encontraba bien, pasé por aquí hasta que-

-Espera, eres del clan Nara? –se sorprendió que le dijeran eso

-Así es

-Tú también estabas en la fiesta de los señores Aoyama?

-Sí

-Y qué hacías con Temari en brazos?

-No pretendía nada malo con ella, _qué problemático…_

-Mi nombre es Kou Inoue, de Komogakure

 _Mientras tanto, Matsuri corrió hacia Temari, la abrazó y la llamó varias veces pero no respondía-_

-Ella está dormida –respondí

-Oh Dios, debemos llevarla a casa lo antes posible-

 _-Yo lo haré_ –respondimos a la vez

-Debo llevar a Temari, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por mi culpa estuvo a punto de pasarle algo malo-

-Yo la llevaré, Matsuri-san, también me dirigía hacia la residencia-

-Escucha, Shikamaru-kun, Temari fue conmigo y se va conmigo también-dijo

-No diría lo mismo de alguien que no pudo protegerla, encima de emborracharla a tal manera-

-BASTA CON USTEDES DOS –Protestó Matsuri: -Kou, será mejor que te enfríes y relajes, cuando despierte hablarás con Temari sobre esto; -Shikamaru –kun, las cosas no sucedieron como lo supone, gracias por encontrarla antes que nosotros, en serio muchas gracias… -Puedo escucharla casi quebrada, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por ella, Temari tenía una _verdadera amiga_

-Pero Matsu

-Kou, por favor, no lo compliques más… vamos, descansa, no fue tu culpa, no te sientas mal-

-No quise decir lo que suponía Matsuri-san -dije

-Lo sé, lo importante es que Temari está a salvo, Dios, si sus hermanos se hubieran enterado… -se frota la frente

-Matsu, no era mi intención dejarla, pero lo entiendo, más tarde conversaré con ella, y- se voltea a verme: -Siento mucho portarme así, gracias por protegerla-

 _Qué dijo?_ –No hay problema, además, esto lo haría por cualquier persona que se encontrara peligro

-Entiendo… nos vemos más tarde, y lo siento mucho… –y con esas palabras se retiró

Matsuri intentaba cargar a Temari, pero por más que lo hiciera, no podía mantenerla buen rato-

 _-Oh, Mare, a dónde va todo lo que comes si pareces ligera pero pesas mucho!_

-Eh, Matsuri-san, yo la llevaré

-Qué? No, yo lo haré – la cargó y caminamos, pero al llegar a la equina la bajó

-Rayos, te prefiero despierta y molestosa que en ese estado –dijo con una sonrisa – _Estamos de acuerdo en algo_

-Matsuri-san, vamos por la misma ruta, deje que la lleve, no se ofenda, pero a este ritmo el kasekage y los que se encuentran allá notarán que fue lo que pasó

-Creo que tienes razón, está bien –dijo resignada

Cuando me la entregó, le ofrecí mi saco para protegerse, Matsuri sonrió y lo aceptó, volví a cargar a Temari tomándola por la espalda y sus piernas, la aferré nuevamente, para que no sintiera frío, y la contemplé por unos segundos _– es tan hermosa, inclusive ebria, es hermosa -_ oh oh, Matsuri lo notó

-Estoy listo

-Entonces avancemos

(***)

 **Temari**

Los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara un horroroso saludo, no quería despertar –todavía es temprano- quién había dejado las ventanas abiertas? Araki? Que molestoso…

Me estiro, mi cuerpo se siente relajado, pero algo no está bien… No quiero abrir los ojos, pero este sol me provoca una molestia desagradable, abro los ojos –no tengo fuerzas para levantarme-

Después de varios intentos, me levanto, entonces nace un insoportable dolor de cabeza, todo está difuminado, no entiendo qué me está pasando…

No tengo fuerza de voluntad, me recuesto nuevamente, me volteo para envolverme más con las sábanas, pero… un bulto se encuentra echado frente a mí –

Oh Dios, alguien está en mi cama… -Se me corta la respiración, este dolor de cabeza aumenta más –Oh Dios, oh Dios qué sucedió anoche!?

Me acosté con un extraño y está en mi cama! –reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para gritar:-

-AHHHH!

CAPÍTULO 11PARTE 3 NEXT à


	13. Capítulo 10 Parte 3

Hola a todos!

Portada Shikamaru Hiden en anime 3 que a propósito ya culminó Sasuke Shinden que estuvo genial (desde que lo ví me gustó mucho! Mi coraón estpa divido en cada personaje de Naruto xD) y que inicia este jueves 12 enero lo espero con ansias! Quien leyó esta magnífica novela lo esperamos con ansias! Bueno, cuando supe de la novela grité tanto que mi mamá me dijo que estaba loca jajaja lo sé lo estoy pero es Shikamaru por Dios! Quiero ver a Temari! Y quiero ver más a Shikadai! 3 Por favor, no nos decepcionen y que sea el mejor! Shikamaru y Temari son la pareja más cannon, más real y debe ser leal al ánime por favor! J 3

Bueno, quiero disculparme por no actualizar como prometía, sé que se sienten decepcionadas (os) y siento mucho esto… pero también quiero agradecer a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí que sigan conmigo en esta aventura J

Espero que esta Navidad y Año nuevo la hayan pasado con sus familias y/o amigos, saben, en el mundo por muchos problemas familias no se ven por más de 20 años, que perdieron a sus familiares, que no tienen un buen alimento o vestido por dárselo a sus hijos, y casos peores, agradezco mucho a Dios por lo poco o mucho que tengo, y reflexionar que aunque en casa la pasemos por altos y bajos siempre seremos una familia, que nada lo tenemos asegurado y cada día aprovechemos en vivirla como si fuera la última… J 3

Ps: Prometo no prometer actualizar pronto o en dos semanas xD

El último mes ha sido complicado para mí, estaba recontra nerviosa por no jalar cursos :'( matricularse con un excelente profesor pero con un historial de jalar a casi todo un salón año tras año es muy intenso! Todo el salón nervioso por no jalar me estresaba, pero la enseñanza queda… Ps: malo pero con excelentes enseñanzas J pues un inolvidable 22 de diciembre salieron las notas: pasé y no puedo pedir mucho también jejeje

También influyó mi estado de ánimo, a veces tenía muchas ganas de escribir, otras no, encendía mi compu pero me quedaba como idiota mirando la pantalla, en fin…

Ahora que entré a vacaciones empiezo a trabajar, sin dejar mis estudios porque uno nunca deja de aprender, todo va actualizando y debemos estar al tanto de lo que queremos para nuestra carrera o lo que estén decidido estudiar :)

Ahora se viene lo bueno! Quiero conocerlos! Siempre publico pero no los conozco! Poco a poco conozco a gente maravillosa que leo votan (besos a ustedes!) pero esta vez quiero que sea distinto!

Si lo ves desde fanfiction déjame tu review, te lo agradeceré de corazón! J

Si lo ves desde wattpad porfa pícale a la estrellita (agradecida a mil por tu votación) y dime qué te pareció!? J

Para todos ustedes la pregunta es:

 _¿De qué país eres? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? 3_

*Soy de Perú J y mi comida favorita son el *arroz tapado y  
causa rellena J

Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo! Porfa comenten qué les pareció, voten a la estrellita arriba! Bendiciones y besos!

 **Franrcea:** muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Gracias a Dios ya lo terminé y bien, espero que tú también! J Por supuesto que ya estoy escribiendo el cap 12 ;) saludos y besos!

 **Arikina:** Gracias Ari! 3 sí que son unas locas las Shieda, y eso es poco! Esto se pondrá bueno! Jajajja Temari estaría feliz si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de mandarlos a la otra lo hubiera hecho sin dudar jajaajaja y también ya le está naciendo un romance no? Mmm pues verlo con un traje sexy y con ese porte elegante wow me lo imaginé y wow mejor no sigo xD quien haya saludado a Temari será un dolor de cabeza para Shikamaru… ya lo verás!

Temari es muy mala bebedora, eso lo saben sus hermanos y sus amigos… bueno, sí está borracha y mucho, espero que te haya gustado cómo lo interpreté xD pues me pasó algo similar por festejar Año nuevo :'(Muchas gracias por estar conmigo y déjame decirte que tu nuevo fic está del uno! Saludos, continúalo y besos!

 **Coeli Nara:** Gracias Coeli por tu apreciación hacia Maki xD me haces reír! Jajajaja ella no tiene reparos en conseguir lo que quiere, a poco bailarle y avergonzarlo le pareció genial! A Temari le provocará un dolor de cabeza que no lo veas! Ya poco a poco verás lo que será capaz de hacer! ;) Kou Inoue, es un galán y donde pone el ojo pone la bala, Temari será la victima esta vez, pero caerá en sus garras- perdón en sus manos? Ta ta taaan! Shikamaru tendrá que hacer méritos para que no le quiten a su princesa! Jajajaaj espero que no L

Muchas gracias por todo! Tus fics: los amo! Continúa publicando! J 3 saludos y besos!

 **Palomarmr85:** Hola Paloma! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus votaciones, en serio te o agradezco mucho te mereces una dedicación de mi parte por este gesto tan lindo que haces J estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también hubiera escapado como Shikamaru, ser el punto de burlas me enferma, y peor con una persona así! Muchas gracias por todo, en los próximos caps espero que te gusten! Saludos y besos!

*** Patience21 J


	14. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 12 WATTPAD

Dedicado a Ari Lolandes

 **Temari**

 _Oh por todos los cielos…_

Me acosté con un extraño y ahora estaba en mi cama! –reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para gritar:-

-AHHHH!

…

-Cállateeeee…zzz –su voz sonaba muy baja y molesta

 _…_ _Pe-pero qué demonios?-_

La ira recorrió mi cuerpo, no lo pensé dos veces y lo primero que hice fue patearlo fuertemente hasta tumbarlo fuera de mi cama-

-Ah! –chilló al caer al suelo-

Empecé a retroceder de la impresión por haberle hecho eso, sin darme cuenta que mientras retrocedía mis manos ya no palmeaban las sábanas, sino el aire… Solté un chillido cuando me caí de la cama – _mi espalda y cabeza recibieron el impacto, que idiota soy-_

Caímos por ambos lados de la cama, me levanté rápidamente y al mismo tiempo lo hizo el otro, balbuceaba mientras intentaba quitarse las sábanas revueltas junto con las que se había caído-

Mientras comenzaba a quitarse la sábanas de la cabeza, se me paralizaba el corazón…– _pronto conocería el rostro de la persona con la que- No puede ser!_

Tiene el cabello oscuro, está enmarañado, cubriendo su rostro, nos miramos y-

-AAAHHHHHH!

 _-Gritamos a la misma vez-_

-Po-por qué gritas así Temari!?

 _–_ _Esa cara-_

 _–_ _Esa voz-_

Era…

Era…

-MATSURI!?

-Siiiiií! Quién más!

 _Dios mío! Era Matsuri!_

 _Trepó nuevamente a la cama y se volvió a acostar, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar, estaba tan desconcertada pero al mismo tiempo feliz…_

 _Gracias, Matsuri, mil gracias…_

-Pe-pero qué rayos hacías en mi cama!? – _Relájate corazón, relájate-_

-En serio me lo preguntas!? –está molesta y soñolienta

-Sí! – _me siento en el borde de la cama-_

-No lo recuerdas?

-Recordar? Recordar qué!?-

 _Escucho a alguien correr hacia mi cuarto - abre la puerta intempestivamente-_

-Qué le sucede, lady Temari !?- suena muy preocupada-

 _Era Araki_

-No-no pasa nada, Araki-chan-

-Está segura, mi lady?

-Sí si no-no te preocupes- _Nunca dejará de decirme "Lady", tsk-_

Cuando se tranquiliza, Araki mira por otro lado y se da cuenta que hay otra persona a mi lado – _claro, nunca llevo "invitados" a compartir la cama-_ abre totalmente los ojos y se cubre la boca con las manos-

-Oh santo cielo… es-es un…

 _Oh noooo debe pensar que_ \- destapo las sábanas para aclarar la situación-

-Esperaaaa! Es Matsuri!

-La… La señorita Matsuri-san!? –Comienza a relajarse

– _Qué problema…_

-Hola Araki-chaaaannn…zzz –sólo agita la mano en forma de saludo-

-Bu-buenas tardes señorita Matsuri-

-Querrás decir, _buenos días_ , Araki-

-Mmmmm… pues…

-Pues qué? –Qué rayos le pasa a todos hoy?

-Son la 1:30 mi lady-

-Qué acabas de decir!? – _Esto no puede ser-_

-Qué son queeeee!? –Matsuri se levanta rápidamente

Miro velozmente el reloj de mi mesa de noche: _-13:35-_ no lo creo, busco mi reloj personal: _-13:35-_

-Pe-pero-

-QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS PASÓ!

(**)

Después de la inesperada y confusa noticia, nos levantamos y alistamos para dirigirnos al comedor, algunos sirvientes nos miraban con sorpresa

 _Siempre soy la primera en despertar y salir de casa, era muy raro verme a esta hora- rayos-_

 _Matsuri me dijo que me contaría todo lo que me pasó anoche después del desayuno, estoy nerviosa de lo pude haber hecho, además ambas nos encontrábamos muy agotadas, pero_

 _Sobretodo yo, este dolor de cabeza me tenía intranquila, no tenía fuerza ni para salir de casa, pese a encontrarnos sólo dos cuadras del edificio del kasekage y también… -por primera vez en mi vida… extrañaba volver a mi cama…_

Araki-chan nos sirvió el desayuno, todos se encontraban realizando sus oficios, por lo visto somos las únicas aquí-

Esta vez, mi _desayuno-almuerzo_ tradicional - _mi jugo de fresas_ \- era reemplazado por un té bien cargado y además pastillas contra este dolor de cabeza, mientras que Matsuri sólo frutos secos y un jugo de naranja-

-Oww que delicioso! Gracias Araki-san! –Matsuri siempre fascinada por su comida, no la culpo J

-Muchas gracias Maturi-san

Bebiendo mi café, le pregunté a Araki:

-Araki-chan, dónde está mi hermano Gaara?

-Gaara-sama ahora se encuentra en el edificio del kasekage- _Que estúpida pregunta, claro que está ahíí-_

-Oh, ya veo… No preguntó por mí?

-Pues… sólo me dijo que le recordara la reunión programado por el consejo a las cuatro de la tarde en su despacho y… que no se preocupara, ya que consiguió un suplente en la academia por su ausencia-

Todo el té que tenía en la boca se me escapó de la impresión _\- que asco-_ empecé a atorarme con las pastillas – _no podía respirar-_

-Temari!

-Lady Temari!

(**)

-Cómo pude olvidarme de las clases en la academia!?

 _Esto no me podía estar pasando_ –Olvidé hoy es sábado, olvidé que enseñaba en la academia, olvidé que tenía dos reuniones con los profesores antes y después de clases, olvidé la reunión en el consejo, olvidé todo-

-Yo tampoco me lo creo, es la primera vez en mi vida que me levanto a estas horas! Todo es por tu culpa, Temari!

 _Después de comer regresamos a mi cuarto, tenía que alistarme para la reunión del consejo, Matsuri se sentó en el sillón mientras me alistaba-_

-Qu-qué!? Mi culpa!?

-Si no se te hubiera ocurrido emborracharte anoche esto no nos estaría pasando!

- _En serio_ me culpas por eso!?-

- _En serio_ no lo recuerdas!? Nada!?

-Será por eso que grité al verte en mi cama!? Ahora te molestaría contarme qué me pasó anoche!?

-Si hubiera llevado una cámara conmigo a la fiesta habría grabado esos momentos, jejeje-

-Que bromista te pones en estos momentos-

-Lo siento, pero me parece extraño que no recuerdes cómo llegaste hasta el barrio Yuno, mira que pelear y luego desmayarte… y lo más irónico, que Sh-

-Espera, que hice qué? Me está regresando el dolor de cabeza-

-Está bien está bien, sólo intenta relajarte y recordar un poco, yo te diré el resto…

-De acuerdo de acuerdo!

 _Vamos Temari, recuerda un poco, lo mínimo que sea…_

Chicas lucen espectaculares! Gracias por estar conmigo!

 _Era la ceremonia de la familia de Karui…_

Aunque nunca comprenderé el por qué, invitó a ciertos extranjeros y también invitó a la familia de Maki…

 _Qué desagradable noticia, tener a las Shieda, pero era más molestoso tener a esos tres aquí… Precisamente a aquel sujeto que… con su presencia podía detener mi corazón sin razón alguna… Olvídalo Temari, sigue recordando._

Mi linda Temari, no hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños como te lo mereces… vamos a divertirnos!

 _Claro! Kou estaba en la fiesta! Me confié de ese idiota! Él fue quien provocó esto! -_

Cuenta conmigo, Mare, no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto… Ahora es mío…

 _La broma a Kankurou_ , se lo había contado… y eso no era todo, me había acercado demasiado a él, me acarició el cabello, _quería declararse_ pero no quise escucharlo, por lo que corrí y corrí, yo… había escapado…- no quise recordar más pero-

 _Hola preciosa_

 _Esas palabras…_

Me levanté velozmente del sofá, Matsuri se sorprendió-

-Un tipo se me acercó - _ahora empezaba a recordar lo que realmente había pasado-_

-Lo hizo

-A dónde había llegado?

-Caminaste por tu cuenta hasta el barrio Yuno, pasada de la medianoche, borracha y sola!

-No puede ser-

-Oh sí que lo fue!

Regresé a sentarme al sofá, ahora llegaban más recuerdos…

 _Qué pasa, no quieres charlar conmigo? Si nos vamos a llevar bien esta noche…_

El tipo me tenía sujeta por la espalda, saqué un kunai y logré zafarme de él pero en mi estado ya estaba dicho quién ganaría, no pude hacer nada cuando se me acerca poco a poco y burlándose, mientras estaba intentaba levantarme-

 _Te lo dije, cariño… Dónde están sus guardias o como ahora lo llaman "ninjas"? No les pagan para que los cuiden de gente como yo?… Bien, ahora nos vamos a divertir_

El tipo dejó de avanzar, _alguien lo detuvo_ , no podía ver bien pero -unas sombras lo habían envuelto hasta el cuello y lo había paralizado, sigo el rastro y otro sujeto se encontraba detrás de mí _– Qué intentaba hacer?_

Auxilio!

El tipo estaba desesperado, pero su clamado no fue escuchado _–era por obra del otro tipo, el de las sombras…_

 _Pagarás por tocarla, maldito infeliz…_

 _Oh Dios… Por favor no era él, no él…_

-Oh por todos los cielos…

 _Me levanté nuevamente, corrí donde Matsuri, quizá mi mente me estaba jugando con imaginar aquella escena, no podía ser que Shik- "Ese extranjero" era quien me había… - no lo digas Temari, seguro es una broma, sí eso era… una broma…_

-Matsuri, sabes, mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada- _empecé a reírme-_

-Por qué lo dices? –fingía no saber de qué hablaba-

-Porque… _-negué con la cabeza sin dejar de reír_ \- estoy imaginando que el de Konoha estaba en el mismo lugar que yo y que él… bahhh… es una broma, verdad? Tú me ayudaste, por eso estamos aquí juntas, tú estabas allí…- _reía forzadamente-_

-Que tu mente te engaña? Inventa otra Temari… No será que NO QUIERES recordar que Shikamaru SÍ estuvo ahí, que ÉL te rescató y te trajo hasta la residencia, y que si no fuera por ÉL, tú no seguirías viva!

-Es-eso no sucedió! –me estaba desesperando, entonces sí era cierto-

-La persona que más odias en la faz de la tierra –aparte de Maki- terminó salvándote, reconócelo!

-Nooooo! –caminé hacia el balcón, me sujetaba la cabeza, tiraba de mis cabellos…

Esto en realidad pasó, él me rescató, forcé contra él para liberarme pero sin éxito, quise darle un puñete por burlarse de algo pero perdí el conocimiento, no recuerdo más, cuanto odio a este tipo…

 _Por qué Shikamaru estaba ahí! Por qué él? De entre todas las personas en estas tierras, por qué él?_

Matsuri se puso a lado, también observaba la ciudad, el sol en todo su esplendor, _si tan sólo pudiera llevarse todos los recuerdos de esta última noche, no estaría tan mortificada con verlo otra vez y tener que…_

-En resumen, caminé por los barrios más peligrosos pasado la medianoche, totalmente ebria, pelee con un tipo ebrio –igual que yo- me rescató, caí desmayada a sus brazos y cual príncipe héroe llevó a la princesa sana y salva a su palacio- dije sarcásticamente-

-Pues aunque parezca de cuento de hadas, y algo estúpido para ti… fue cierto-

-En serio? Lo dije en sarcasmo! – _esto me está volviendo loca-_

-Que gesto tan puro, aun teniendo clarísimo que lo odias a morir

-Y tú en qué momento apareciste? Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Porque llegué tarde, te estuvimos buscando por todo el palacio! Agradece que los invitados no notaron nuestra preocupación…

-Nunca más vuelvo a tomar, nunca más… -lo dije muy decidida, pero Matsu no lo tomó de esa forma, por lo contrario, reía muy cómicamente-

-Bueno, por fin recordaste todo lo que pasó, pero… lamento decirte que esto tiene segunda parte… -me mira con una sonrisa coqueta, esto significa-

-Por todos los cielos…

(***)

*** Sala de reuniones… 5:30 pm ***

-Damos por terminado esta sesión ordinaria, mañana nos esperan dos sesiones más: una en relación a los exámenes chunnin y el último con referencia a los últimos reportes del abastecimiento de agua en las ciudades fronterizas, gracias a todos y descansen-

-Saludos Kasekage-sama-

Con suerte había llegado a la última reunión, todos los diputados actuaban normalmente, eso me tranquilizaba, pero Gaara no dejaba de observarme, él sabía todo, no podía ocultar mi rostro de la vergüenza…

 _Intenté acercarme a él pero estaba ocupado conversando que no quise interrumpirlo, sentí un tirón por atrás, alguien me arrastraba_ -

-Temari! Que alegría verte! Llegaste bien! –Era Karui-

-Karui! –Ella también me estaba buscando-

-Te busqué por todo el palacio! Pero que rayos te pasó por la cabeza al pasar por esas calles a esas horas!?

-Cómo sabes eso? –el chisme de Matsuri llegó rápidamente a sus oídos?-

-Kou-kun me lo contó, él regresó a la fiesta para decirme que estabas bien, les dije a los padres de Matsuri que se quedaría en tu casa –con razón sus padres no enviaron a buscarla-

-Ya veo, estoy bien-

-Gracias a… -le tapé la boca-

-No lo menciones!

-Por qué? Todavía no se lo dijiste?

-Decir qué?

Karui suspiró, como si tratara de decirme _No es obvio?_

-Todavía no lo he visto, no sé dónde está-

-Él está en la academia, sus amigos se encuentran con Yukata en el cuarto piso revisando una torre de papeles, digo, por si no quieres hacer "eso" delante de ellos…

- _Qué hacía él por la academia?_ –Ya entendí, de todas formas tengo que ir a la academia para hablar con los profesores-

-Es lo mínimo-

-Sabes, por lo de anoche… yo-

-Vale vale, lo bueno es que no pasó nada malo, qué bueno que _–Gaara terminó de conversar con Baki, es el momento-_

-Espera, Karui, mi hermano está libre, te veo en la noche con Matsuri-

-Nos vemos… y no te olvides

Sonreí forzadamente, ese asunto no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él

-Temari… –mi hermano

-Gaara, necesito hablar de lo que pasó anoc- me detiene-

-Kou y Karui ya me lo dijeron, él vino a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido, fue imprudente por su parte ponerse en ese estado y vagar por las calles a esas horas, intuía que esto sucedería…

-…

 _No podía decir palabra alguna-_

-Al ver a Kou, Matsuri y Karui juntos pero no a ti, me extrañó, que Karui buscara algo en todo el palacio y que los demás no se encuentren, comencé a sospechar, y además, que no me comentaras que te retirabas, uní todo y por eso pedí a un equipo a buscarte-

-Lo hiciste?

-Así es, pero regresaron comunicándome que cierta persona les había tomado la delantera, y que se fueron a casa…

-Oh… _-De modo que también lo sabe_ -

-Ya hablaste con él? _–Por qué todos estaban empeñados en decirme eso?_

-No… todavía no… yo… iré a la academia, por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste, prometo que esto no volverá a suceder-

-Eres mi hermana, confío en ti Temari, nos vemos en la casa para conversar sobre algunos temas pendientes-

-No hay problema

(***)

Caminaba en dirección a la academia, pero… no estaba segura de querer entrar o no-

 _Que no esté allí, que no esté allí_

 _Él te ayudó, admítelo, aun cuando sabía que lo aborrecía, te ayudó… No, él lo hizo para no quedar mal, lo hizo para ganarse la admiración del kasekage, eso es… o no?…_

-Temari –san? –alguien me habla por atrás-

-Eh?

 _Sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta el salón que me tocaba enseñar, quien me hablaba era Taru, una de las auxiliares-_

-Temari –san! Pensé que había enfermado y debido a eso no estuvo en clases…

-Ah… eh… sí, técnicamente que me encontraba indispuesta, ya me encuentro mejor… pero no volverá a suceder-

-No se preocupe, todo permaneció tal como está en su ausencia, hace veinte minutos terminamos las clases, pero… qué la trae aquí a esta hora?

-Sólo quise saber si todo estaba en orden _–pregúntale Temari-_

-Por supuesto, Temari –san, por cierto, Matsuri-san está conversando con otros profesores sobre una nuevas prácticas que quiere que se lleven a cabo en todos los salones-

-De ser así me reuniré con ella para tratar ese tema, gracias Taru-san-

La sala de profesores estaba al fondo del pasillo, no podía estar tranquila si no hablaba con él, tenía que… tenía que agradecer lo que había hecho por mi - _que humillación_ \- tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero no ahora, tal vez esa reunión despejaría mi mente de este tormento-

Toqué la puerta, tras ella podía escuchar a varias personas _–al parecer llegué tarde-_ no había remedio, comencé a retroceder para no incomodarlos pero entonces abrieron la puerta-

-Buenas tard –se me fue la voz al verlo-

-Buenas tar- oh…

 _No era cierto, quien me había abierto la puerta era… era…_

-Tú…–lo dije casi en susurro - _él siempre aparecía cuando menos quería verlo-_

-Ya te encuentras mejor? – _acaso seguía preocupado por mí?_

-Yo… -no sabía qué decirle, sólo asentí-

-Temari! Llegas tarde, ya terminamos! –Matsuri salió por el lado de Shikamaru, lo que hizo que él se hiciera a un lado y yo también, todos me saludaron y a la vez se despidieron, pero nosotros no dejábamos de mirarnos, tenía algo pendiente qué decirle-

-Temari, nos vemos en el Starcoffee a la hora de siempre… Nos vemos Shikamaru-kun! –Matsuri fue la última en despedirse, se marchó dando saltos, como una niñita, demonios-

Hasta que sólo nosotros nos encontrábamos en el pasillo… -Qué incómodo momento-

 _Es la hora Temari, díselo-_

-Oye, yo… tengo algo que decirte… _-tú nunca tuviste la necesidad de hacer esto, Temari, pero siempre hay una primera vez-_

-De qué se trata? – _Sabes de qué se trata pero quieres que te lo diga, tonto_ -

-Yo… quiero…-

-Temari! –ambos volteamos en la misma dirección, _quién se atrevía a interrumpir ahora!?_

-Kou!? –en serio tenía que llegar en este momento?

-Llegó tu novio… -Shikamaru habló-

-Qué? – _Mi novio?-_

-Anda, no lo dejes esperando- lo dijo mientras se marchaba-

-Espera! –Quise detenerlo pero él avanzó rápido hasta desaparecer por las escaleras… _-Por qué de repente se molestó? De dónde rayos sacó que Kou era mi novio?-_

-Temari! –Kou ya se encontraba junto a mí-

-Qué quieres? –estaba molesta con él-

-Disculpa que haya interrumpido, pero tenía que hablar contigo Temari-

-Si es sobre lo que pasó anoche, yo prefiero no-

-Temari, regreso a Komogakure-

-Te vas? _–eso no me lo esperaba_

-Sí, sólo estuve de paso por Suna, no era algo oficial, ya me despedí de varios conocidos, de las chicas y del kasekage, sólo faltabas tú-

-Ya veo…

-Temari, antes de irme, necesito que me perdones, no pude descansar bien por la culpa, fui yo quien te invitó, te abandoné, si te hubiera pasado algo-

-Hey hey, espera, no me tomes como una chica indefensa, admito que estuvo mal beber en exceso, pero ya recordé lo que pasó, estuviste buscándome, y no te culpo, también tuve parte en esto-

-Qué comprensible eres Temari, gracias, prometo que no volverá a pasar en nuestro próximo encuentro-

-Está bien, sin rencores – _de cierta forma Kou no tuvo la culpa-_

-Qué mala bebedora eres –sonríe-

-Basta, no? –le devolví la _sonrisa –Ahora no dejarán de burlarse-_

-Ahora que recuerdas… me dirás el por qué escapaste de esa manera?

-Oh… creo que _–creo que no es el momento-_

-Está bien, no es el momento – _como siempre leyendo mi mente_ -

-Disfrutamos mucho en la ceremonia-

-Sí… ahora volveré a casa, me esperan miles de documentos y todo por no llegar a tiempo-

-Cuándo nos visitarás?

-Si escucho sobre misiones a Suna, me tendrás nuevamente junto a ti –mostraba su típica sonrisa coqueta-

-Saludos a tus padres-

 _Un rápido e inesperado beso en la mejilla culmina nuestro diálogo_

-Nos veremos pronto, Temari…

(***)

-De verdad pasó eso?

-Sí! Casi pelean por quién se la lleva hasta su casa! Jajajajaja

-Con ustedes no se puede…

 _Nuestro encuentro de todos los fines de semana se daba en el exclusivo Startcoffee de Sunagakure, aunque no me agradaban las excentricidades, no podía negar que el mejor café se encontraba en este lugar…_

-No lo puedo creer, Temari, tanto así?

-Karui, no estaba consciente

-Es verdad, dormía como una pequeña palomita…

-Matsuri, eres un dolor de cabeza-

-Tranquila, no dejaré de molestarte hasta que hables con Shikamaru-kun

-Lo haré cuando llegue a mi casa, entonces me dejarás en paz-

-Eso esperamos, eso esperamos

(***)

Al regresar a la residencia, me reuní en el cuarto de mi hermano, conversamos ampliamente hasta la hora en que todos se fueron a dormir, era la medianoche… pero no podía dormir, hasta ahora no había encontrado a Shikamaru, daba vueltas en la cama, esto me ponía nerviosa, no lograba conciliar el sueño, miré el reloj:- tres de la mañana, decidí levantarme a beber leche.

Llegué a la cocina, busqué un vaso y abrí la refrigeradora, me senté y estuve un buen rato mientras esperaba que la leche calentara, me recosté en la mesa, miraba el reloj, el tiempo pasaba lentamente

Permanecí una hora recostada, el efecto de la leche por fin daba resultado, me disponía a retirarme cuando escucho abrirse una puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban por uno de los pasillos hasta la cocina –Tal vez era Gaara o Araki- _pero no, era Shikamaru… -Llama al demonio y…-_

-Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Y tú? –se dirigía hacia el repostero en busca de un vaso

-Yo pregunté primero

Shikamaru suspiró mientras sacaba el mismo jarrón de leche _–al parecer tampoco podía dormir-_

-Vine por un vaso de leche

Se sirvió un poco y luego se dirigió frente a mí-

-Y tú?

-También vine por un vaso de leche, no podía dormir-

Bebió la leche de su vaso _-le gusta la leche fría-_ se despidió y cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo llamé-

-Shikamaru _–por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre-_

Se mostró sorprendido _–igual yo-_ supo disimularlo y volteó de inmediato apoyándose en el borde la puerta

-Sí?

Lo miraba indecisa, _no debí llamarlo pero ya había abierto la boca_ y no podía dar marcha atrás, si esto continuaba las chicas seguirían molestándome y la culpa no me dejaría tranquila-

 _Dilo de una ve Temari, es ahora o nunca-_

-Yo… quiero agradecerte por… _-qué humillación-_ por encontrarme… por ayudarme con aquel tipo y llevarme a casa, ya sabes, todo eso… Kou y ls chicas me o dijeron, luego lo recordé, así que…gracias-

 _Listo, no resultó tan mal después de todo_

-No me lo agradezcas, somos compañeros y aliados pronto, además, tú no deberías haber andado sola, eso era el deber de tu "novio" después de todo

 _Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo_

-Te estás burlando por todo lo que les hice, eh… sabes, finjamos que esto no sucedió, no te dije palabra alguna, fue un error hablar contigo –

 _Tenía tanta cólera reservada que no me percaté que me había acercado para decírselo-_

-Tú no sabes nada, Kou no es mi novio, y no necesito uno para que me protejan, soy una de la kunoichis más temerarias de este país, te arrepentirás de esto –lo miré fijamente, tanto que empezó a sorprenderse, esto es poco de lo que en verdad quería decirle-

-Kou no es tu novio? Pero él me dijo-

-Kou? En verdad te dijo eso? _–Por qué le sigues hablando?_

Me dispuse a marcharme, pero él no me dejó pasar, peor aún, acercó su rostro al mío

Quedé perpleja

-No debí portarme así, lo siento _–Qué?_

-Qué? _–se estaba disculpando?_

-Sí yo… no fue mi intención, pero él intentó atacarme si no te soltaba-

-Eso, eso no lo sabía-

-Temari, quiero empezar las cosas bien contigo… sabes, te tomaré el agradecimiento a cambio de una oportunidad, sólo una, para demostrarte que no somos las personas que crees-

 _No podía negarme, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por haberme rescatado- su cercanía nublaba mi juicio-_

-Está bien, si con eso quedamos a mano… lo acepto-

-No te arrepentirás-

 _Suspiré_ -Espero no hacerlo-

 _Fue tanta emotividad por su parte que no dudó en abrazarme, quedé estática, inmediatamente reconocí su perfume, aquel olor, este magnético olor a cedro- sólo cerré los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo, yo me sentía nueva, me sentía…_

 _Me sentía… nuevamente segura._

Patience21

 **Esta historia participa en los** ** _NarutoAwards_** **en Wattpad, visiten su perfil!**

Hola!

Ps: No te olvides escribirme qué te pareció este cap, si me lees en wattpad, déjame una estrellita *.*

 **AVISO EN EL ULTIMO COMENTARIO! :O**

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga **Ari (Eliari23 en wattpad)** me inspiró a escribir porque no me encontraba bien, Ari, te mereces esto y mucho más! Gracias por todo, somos tan afines, nos comprendemos tanto, gracias por tu apoyo, sinceramente gracias ;)

Visiten su novela en wattpad: **Mi "yo" roto**!

Que tal! Agradezco enormemente a todos por leer, por votar y dejarme sus comentarios! Estos días no las pasé bien, en mis buenos momentos me inspiro, tengan paciencia conmigo porfisss!

**Gracias por escribirme sobre sus platos favoritos! Conocí varios platos de los cuales ansío probar cada uno! 3 **

 **EimiHernandez:** Hace poco nos conocimos, me encantaron tus comentarios, espero que estos caps no te defrauden, gracias por todo! ;)

 **Jessibaeza:** Gracias por interesarte en mi historia, espero no defraudarte ;)

 **Gato_dorado:** Hola! Espero que mi historia te siga gustando, gracias por confiar en mí!

 **Itzy-chan:** Espero no defraudarte, gracias por confiar en mí! 3

 **Solange Hernandez Uchiha** : Hola Solange! Gracias por seguirme! No quiero defraudarte!

 **Caftree2016:** Hola! Quiero agradecer tus votos, tus comentarios, gracias gracias gracias! Prometo pasear por tu perfil y leerme tus historias ;)

 **Franrcea:** I miss you :'( quiero leer tus comentarios L

 **Karma3985:** Extraño tus reviews! Espero con ansias!

 **Arikina:** Ari! Me encantó tu fanfic! Ya te lo había escrito pero quiero felicitarte otra vez! Me fascinó! Gracias por tu comentario 3 ahh esperabas a Shikamaru!? Pues fue mi idea al inicio pero luego mi mente loca me desvió xD, por mientras Kou ya no estará en Suna, no puse su perspectiva pero en el próximo cap empiezo con él, ni creas se enfureció mucho al pensar que eran novios! Le salía fuego! Pero ahora ahora que Kou no está… así que Shikamaru tiene amplia ventaja! Jajaja aprovéchalo hombre! Te gustan las pizzas! Pues siempre pido el americano! Tengo un amigo que vive en Argentina, me cuenta varias cosas, pero me encantaría conocer El Obelisco, es la tierra de mi banda archiultramegafavorita: Soda Stereo 3 Gus .'( 3 Zeta 3 Charlie 3 Gracias a ti por comentar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón! Saludos y epsero que te guste! :)

 **Coeli Nara:** Síi! Jajajaja hasta yo que lo escribí me emocioné al leerlo nuevamente! Muchas gracias Coeli! Shikamaru ven protégenos! xD ese olor, no sé pero los perfumes de mi hermano tiene ese aroma, me atrae :v calma calma Kou va a hacer de todo por conquistarla, la tienes difícil Shika :/ ohh bueno, cada dos semanas no sería malo actualizar, no? Jajaja quiero que salga lo mejor posible para ustedes ;) tenme paciencia! Porfis! Gracias por tu comprensión! Saludos enormes y besos! Espero te guste! ;)

Mexico 3 tierra con un legado cultural tan vasto como el de mi país, somos hermanos! Que rico sería probar esos tacos! Las pizzas son deliciosas! No te preocupes, yo creo ser la más vieja xD lo prometiste! Tienes que actualizarlo now! No nos dejes con la miel en los labios! Jajaja broma, tómate el tiempo que desees! Yo también espero que este año sea lo meor para nosotras! Te manod muchos besos y abrazos! Gracias por todo! 3

 **AnitaNara040922:** Hola Anita! Es un placer conocerte! Eres del país con el que sueño visitar: Colombia, Jesús tienen de todo! Cartagena de Indias, Caño cristales, Cali, salsa, wow estoy muy feliz de que me escribas! Gracias por confiar en mí! 3 muchas gracias por tu apreciación, como que me gusta dejarlo en suspenso… pero luego los mato por no actualizar temprano xD Temari es bien orgullosa, pero tendrá que mordérsela lengua, ya lo hizo, espero que continúe poco a poco tenga confianza hacia Shikamaru, pobre Kou me lo quieren matar nooo pero si es churro! Pero Shikamaru Nara es y será el number one! Gracias por escribirme, espero nuevamente tu comentario! Besos y abrazos!

 **SofíaChiloLopez:** Thanks! Aprecio mucho tu comentario! Siempre estás conmigo, de verdad, de corazón, gracias a mil! Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Muchos besos y saludos! 3

 **Palomamr825:** Paloma! Gracias porque siempre estás conmigo, gracias por tus votos! Jaaja morí por tu comentario! Lo siento si no puse a Shikamaru pero mi imaginación tiene la culpa! Y quien se resistiría a estar con ese hombre OMG! Thank so much! Pronto te lo agradeceré con una dedicatoria, te lo mereces ;) besos y saludos! :)

 **AVISO:**

 **1\. Me encuentro en planes para hacer otra historia, les comentaré poco a poco de qué tratará… Es shikatema por supuesto, se me están ocurriendo cosas locas! Qué les parece? Les gustaría otro ejemplar de nuestra pareja favorita!? Escríbeme! *.***

 **2\. A quiénes les gusta el lemon? (levanto mi mano :v ) te gustaría… que esta historia lo tenga!? :0 (no se me ha ocurrido escribirlo pero lo podría pensar…) convénceme! No te olvides de comentarme!**

 **Muchos besos y bendiciones a todos!**

 **Patience21 :)**


	15. Capítulo 12 Parte 1

**Shikamaru**

 _Estaba sucediendo…_

Increíblemente esto estaba sucediendo…

Estaba abrazando a Temari, y ella estaba correspondiéndome…

Sólo escucharla decir que me estaba dando una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, que me brindaba un voto de confianza… Fue demasiado bueno de creer que me llenó de emoción; su rostro me miraba - _por primera vez_ \- apacible, y sumando nuestra cercanía…

No era difícil dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era, incluso a las tres de la madrugada _-lucía el cabello sujeto en dos flojas coletas y ese pijama, un polo grande deportivo –probablemente el de uno de sus hermanos- que dejaba a la vista sus largas y hermosas piernas-_

No pude resistir el impulso de sostenerla en mis brazos.

Ella cedía poco a poco, sus manos ceñían mi cintura, sus finos dedos se entrelazaban entre sí, rodeándome; sentía su cabeza acomodándose en mi cuello, su nariz secretamente aspirando mi camisa, recostaba su cuerpo junto al mío, relajándose, sin temor alguno, confiando en mí… _-tal y como sucedió cuando la rescaté esa noche…-_

 _"_ _Esto va a terminar mal"_ -pensaba a la vez, pero no por eso la solté, ni dejé de abrazarla –porque por primera vez, experimenté lo que mi madre cierta vez me dijo:

 _Shikamaru, cuando un hombre abraza a una mujer, ella siente que tiene alas, siente que puede volar…_ _inocentemente demuestras que ella es el centro de tu universo,_ _esa expresión de amor tan calmo y acogedor que le ofreces, ese tierno silencio hace que se derrita como el azúcar en una taza de té…_ _(1)_

-"Esto podría durar toda la eternidad?"

Dije en pensamientos, pero no me percaté que lo había dicho en voz alta, a tal punto que Temari también lo había escuchado, pues luego de un maravilloso momento juntos, despertó bruscamente, intentando zafarse de mí-

-Suéltame! –Se alejó lo más posible, lucía desorientada, con la mirada en todos lados menos en mí, caminando en círculos sin saber qué hacer - inmediatamente tenía que decir algo:

-Lo siento mucho- yo-yo-

-Cállate! –Su respiración sonaba agitada, sus manos sostenían su cabeza, ella estaba conteniendo unos sollozos, finalmente me miró, pero… Deseé por primera vez que no lo hubiera hecho: -sus ojos estaban brillantes y acuosos, un tono rojo en todo su rostro, conteniendo la impotencia –verla así me destrozaba el corazón - _No tenía que ser tonto para notar que era nuevamente el causante de sus desgracias-_

-Temari, oye lo lamento mucho-

-Para esto querías una oportunidad!? Para aprovecharte!?

-Qué?

-No finjas! Quieren ganarse la confianza de los senadores y mi hermano de esa manera pero con otros propósitos!

 _Estaba malinterpretando todo_ , tenía que hacer algo, esto podía derrumbar las incipientes alianzas que Konoha tiene con Sunagakure, _sobretodo con el Tratado_ -la amistad de Naruto y Gaara- todo por una estupidez mía-

-Escucha, fue culpa mía, no tiene nada que ver con lo que opinas-

-No me tomes por estúpida! Ah! Ya lo entiendo, agradaron tanto a Gaara, al senador Aoyama, a mis amigas, al personal de nuestra casa, pero manejándolo a su beneficio!… les falta alguien más aparte de mí que sea difícil de ceder!?

-Ya basta! Cálmate! _–esto me estaba irritando-_

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó-

-Entonces compórtate como una adulta y escucha antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas!

 _En el momento que dejé ir esas palabras, boté un gran peso de encima, no podía seguir aguantando más por parte de ella, me dejé llevar por la ira… ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos_ -

Temari estaba estupefacta, _no podía creer lo que le había gritado_ , sus ojos se ampliaron demasiado, sus lágrimas finalmente corrieron por su rostro pero no lo notó, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus brazos inertes- al parecer no era de las personas que reciben una llamada de atención a menudo-

Su reacción me hizo sentir como un imbécil –nunca le había gritado a una mujer- no sólo eso, a la embajadora de Suna, a la hermana del Kasekage, estaba a punto de arruinar todo…

Nuestra misión era la firma de paz sobre todo el mundo ninja, la creación de alianzas entre los cinco países, entre Konoha y Suna _–No podía fallarle a Naruto, mis amigos, a mis padres, a nuestra gente, a mi maestro… -_ no podía ser arruinada por motivos tan tontos como el amor, pero, maldita sea, lo estaba, estaba locamente enamorado _–por primera vez-_ de una chica tan arrogante y caprichosa- que sólo con su presencia y hermosura, giraba en ciento ochenta grados mi vida-

 _Estaba completamente enamorado, pero ella no hacía más que demostrar todo su odio y repudio en mí…_

 _-Eres un completo imbécil_ – Dijo antes que quisiera retractarme, caminó con la frente en alto pero retirando antes sus lágrimas con las manos, se dirigía hacia la puerta sin siquiera volver a mirarme- antes de retirarse, giró en su sitio y clavando sus ojos en los míos, dijo:

-Me las pagarás…

 **Temari**

 _-Qué me está pasando?_

Corría a toda prisa por el pasillo, subí las escaleras tan rápido como si mis pies se incendiaran, mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas _-maldición, yo no estaba llorando por él-_ yo sólo quería desaparecer…

No recuerdo bien cómo pero logré llegar hasta mi cuarto, tiré de la puerta, me tumbé en la amplia cama, pero me sentía como un ratón aprisionado en una diminuta jaula…

 _Compórtate como una adulta y escucha antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas…_

Que tipo tan irritante!

 _Maldición_ , tiré todas las almohadas, mi rabia emergía cada vez más, _ese imbécil me gritó,_ me dijo que me comportara como una adulta… Quién se creía que era? Ningún extraño en toda mi vida había si quiera osado en levantarme la voz! - _Por qué no se me ocurrió darle una bofetada o una patada en sus partes en ese momento?_ –ya era muy tarde, lo que más me mortificaba mi nula reacción, ahora…Pensará que tuvo razón? Que ganó esta vez? Eso no lo podía permitir…

 _Vamos Temari, respira, no vas a tener otra mala noche a causa de él… no tiene por qué afectarte, ese imbécil me las pagaría pronto… tal vez si le hablaras a Gaara…_

No.

Acaso eso no hacen las niñas chillonas? Correr por ayuda si te jalaban el cabello? Eso era algo que debía hacer por mi cuenta, tarde o temprano les mostraría a todos la clase de personas que llegaron a invadir la paz en Suna, invadir mí casa, ganarse a mis amistades, meterse en nuestras vidas… Aún si ellos dijeran que todo es mi imaginación, me burlaría de ellos cuando descubran la verdad, _ya lo verán…_

Con la mente en reposo, miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente como… ¿ _Por qué estaba portándome es esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?_ Nunca había sido así con nadie - _bueno, siempre me molestaba que hubiesen extraños en mi casa-_ pero ahora se trataban de _esas_ personas, y en especial que el _"extranjerito"_ tratase de ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde, como si intentara… reemplazar el lugar de Nijimura, supondría que eso se debía a que ya pasaron nueve meses desde su partida, después de despedirse para morir en las manos de esos extraños que ahora ocupan nuestra casa!, nueve meses sin tener noticias suyas…

 _Estás delirando, Temari, olvídalo-_

Acerqué la pila de almohadas nuevamente a mi alrededor, sofocando mis sollozos, ese fragante y conocido olor invadió mi nariz, emanaba de mi pijama _–era el perfume de Shikamaru…-_

 _Esto podría durar toda la eternidad?_

 _Esas palabras…_

Basta, Temari, no seas idiota!

La tentación de tenerlo cerca nuevamente me abrumaba, me encantaba la forma en que olía, lo caliente y segura que me hacía sentir bajo sus brazos, la forma en que me abrazó me recordó el momento que nos encontrábamos en el barrio Yuno…

 _Por qué mi corazón late velozmente cada vez que lo veo? Era similar hace dos años, cuando veía a Kou, pero claro, él nunca lo notó… esta vez, cuando lo veo, es diferente-_

 _Cuando me abrazó, sentí una profunda paz y ternura que los comunes abrazos que me daban mis hermanos, las chicas… no hay forma que olvide su abrazo_

 _Sin duda, me gustan los abrazos que sin querer, se te cierran los ojos…_

Finalmente rompí a llorar, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, desde que…

Nijimura había desaparecido…

Aún recordaba nuestras tardes en el jardín de la casa _– el lugar que despejaba nuestra mente luego de la carga de trabajo del día de la aldea_ \- cada tercer domingo del mes, solíamos reunirnos con mis hermanos y él, para disfrutar de las hermoso verdor del paisaje, algo que Suna no podía ofrecer, pero que Nijimura con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había creado…

Nijimura estaba muerto, su cuerpo no apareció…

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos memorables momentos, aquellos que nunca volverán, no recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasé divagando con mis pensamientos, poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajaba, mis ojos cerrándose lentamente… antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, quise recordar sus últimas palabras…

 _"_ _Esto podría durar toda la eternidad…"_

 **Shikamaru**

Pasé el resto de la noche preocupado, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dije, arruiné la única oportunidad que me había dado para comenzar desde cero…

No hay duda que ella no dará su brazo a torcer, me odia peor que antes y no descansará hasta "Comprobar" que lo que dice es cierto, se lo dirá a Gaara, y lo más probable es que le crea a su hermana, demonios, lo arruiné todo…

-Oye, estás bien? –Ino me observa detenidamente-

Estamos reunidos como cada mañana en el comedor, nos prepararon una gran variedad de alimentos, repleto de frutas, sin duda Chouji es el más contento: _tostadas con tomate restregado, panes rellenos de mantequilla y mermelada, tocino con huevos, zumo de naranja y café con leche_ -el desayuno de hoy-

 _Mis amigos están aquí, alegres, ajenos a lo que pasará este día…_ _cómo decirles que nuestra misión estaba colgando de un hilo por mi causa?_

-Sabías que Suna tiene las plantas medicinales más exóticas y requeridas en todo el mundo?

 _El Tratado no se efectuará, le fallé a la aldea, tsk…_

-Oye! Estás escuchando?

 _Qué dirían mi padre y mi maestro? Los decepcioné…_

-Oí que las vacas volarán sobre la aldea al anochecer!-

 _No merezco ser un ninja me dejé llevar por sentimientos que ahora les costará la paz y tranquilidad a mi país…_

-Mira! Ella no es Temari!?

 _Oh, por Dios, ella está aquí?_ –Mi corazón brinca del susto y giro hacia verla… Pero no estaba en ningún lugar-

-Quieres decirnos qué rayos te pasa!? Si no menciono su nombre como última alternativa no reaccionas!

 _Ino es un demonio, tsk, es más irritante de lo normal a veces –como ésta-_

-Estoy bien! – _Me levanto de la mesa, no creo poder continuar así, pero me arrepiento segundos después -_ Lo siento, no debí portarme así-

-Bien! Algo está ocurriendo contigo y no dejas que te apoyemos! Somos equipo, lo sabías?

-Oigan! Esto está exquisito! No quieren probarlo? – _Chouji también lo notó, él sólo lo está dejando pasar, aseguro que postergará nuestra conversación más adelante_

-Estás ido, Shikamaru, no sueles portarte así-

-Lo sé, Ino, sólo _–díselos Shikamaru…-_ sólo no dormí bien, se me pasará pronto…

 _Tal vez puedas revertir la situación si conversas con Temari lo más pronto posible…_

-Ah sí? Te conozco muy bien, también a Chouji, y sé cuándo me mienten o conspiran entre ustedes, se les nota en la cara… No trates de engañarme, no funcionará!

-Eres imposible, lo sabías? _–es mejor quedarse callado que iniciar una discusión con las mujeres, ya se sabe quién ganará, todas son así…-_

-Se le dice "hermana", genio _-me guiña un ojo-_ Cuando esté listo, dínoslo, somos una familia, cuentas con nosotros-

-Una familia muy problemática _-sonreímos-_

-Ya que dejaron de pelear, únanse que el desayuno se acaba y no tendré piedad!

 **Temari**

Ya es común reunirme con Matsu y Karui a tomar el desayuno en _Startcoffee-_ mi nuevo hogar- desde su llegada, detesto la idea de compartir la mesa con los extranjeritos, rápidamente ellas parecen darse cuenta que no estoy de buen humor esta mañana, y lo peor, no lo dejarán pasar, será el tema de hoy-

-Cambiaste el _cappuccino_ por el _vanilla latte_? (2) –Miro a Matsuri-

-Es bueno romper la rutina, Mare -responde

-Por tu cara puedo ver que no arreglaron nada- interrumpe Karui-

-Qué?

-Nos contarás sobre lo que pasó anoche?

-Ah, cierto… Fue una estupidez intentar siquiera conversar, si puedo llamarlo así - _Uno de los empleados se acerca amablemente y pido un café mocha como siempre-_

-Él es una buena persona, Temari, no entiendo por qué no quieres ver eso-

-Además de ser muy guapo –añade Matsuri

 _Y eso qué importaba? Bueno, eso es ciert… No!_

-No, no sé por qué viene eso al caso, es insoportable, es un estúpido, contuve las ganas de romperle la cara cuando me-

-CUÁNDO QUÉ!? –Dijeron a la vez, muy sorprendidas-

 _Maldición, se me escapó… Temari, cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca en el momento oportuno?_

Llega mi pedido, salvada por la campana-

-Olvídenlo – _bebo un poco, tramando un plan de evasión, no soy buena cuando se trata precisamente de ellas-_

-Se te declaró…? _–Interrumpe Karui-_

-Ya lo tengo… te besó! _-Matsuri_

-Qué!? Noooo!

-Yo sé lo que pasó: Se te declaró, pero te negaste al principio, claro, entonces insistió en su amor por ti y lentamente te llevó contra la pared, te habló melosamente, tú dudaste, volviste a negarte para que sepa que no eras fácil, _pero obviamente fingías_ , lo cacheteaste, entonces muy molesto te besó a la fuerza, lo golpeaste en el pecho como intentando huir, pero caíste rendida a sus tentadores labios, te aferró por la cintura, comenzaron a manosearse, perdieron la noción del tiempo, continuaron por más , de no ser que escucharon alguien asomarse, se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente, fingieron no pasar nada, se dirigieron a sus cuartos, pero él no te volvió a mirar, intentó retomar lo sucedido pero lo ignoraste, ya que él había matado su momento pasional…

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Karui no paraba de reír.

 _Por un instante pensé en asesinar a Matsuri con miles de kunais, total, diría que fue un accidente en el entrenamiento, pero sería complicado lidiar con la muerte de mi mejor amiga, pero lo reconsideraría si volvía con esa estupidez…_

-Tienes una gran imaginación, Matsu –dijo burlonamente Karui-

-Matsuri, cierra la boca _–quiero matarla-_

-Y bien? Nos contarás lo que verdaderamente pasó o tomaré como válido la versión de Matsu? –

-Si no quiere decírnoslo, yo sé muy bien quién puede contarnos lo que verdaderamente pasó, quién más que el otro protagonista!- dijo Matsuri-

 _Tengo unas amigas imposibles…_

-Basta! No podía dormir por la culpa, fui al comedor a tomar algo caliente, entonces de la nada apareció el también, no me contuve y le pedí disculpas, fue muy incómodo, estaba molesto y fue cortante al sermonearme que no debería andar sola a esas horas, y me salió con la estupidez de que debió acompañarme mi novio, creen que pensaba que Kou era mi novio?-

Ambas se miraron fijamente por un buen tiempo, como si dedujeran algo y de la cual yo estaba perdiéndome, no me gustaba para nada sus expresiones-

-Pensaba que Kou y tú… -dijo Karui-

-Exacto, eso me molestó mucho, lo enfrenté y rápidamente le aclaré yo podía cuidarme sola, que entre nosotros no había tal relación como lo suponía-

-Y qué hizo?

-Se mostró sorprendido, no creía en lo que le decía, me lo volvió a preguntar, dijo que Kou le había dicho eso, no sé con qué fin pero eso es algo de lo que deberé hablar con él también, en nuestro próximo encuentro… y eso no es todo, quise marcharme, pero me bloqueó el paso, y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento-

-De verdad? Eso muestra la calidad de persona que es –bravo, Shikamaru ya tiene defensora-

-Claro que no, es lo mínimo que debió hacer-

-Eres imposible, Temari, pero continúa-

 _Le saqué la lengua_ –Bueno, mentalmente acepté sus disculpas, nos relajamos un momento, entonces… dijo que quería empezar bien las cosas conmigo, que le diera una oportunidad de demostrarme que ellos no eran las personas que suponía que eran-

-Y!?

-Y!? Tuve que dárselas en compensación por aquella noche, además ya no quería deberle nada, le dije que sí, entonces se emocionó tanto, muy alegre me dijo que no me arrepentiría, y…

-Y!? –dijeron expectantes a lo que les diría-

-Me abrazó…

QUÉ!? –Gritaron a la vez, todos nos miraron y empezaron a murmurar, claro, nos convertimos el centro de atención, no era suficientes con nuestras posiciones de alta sociedad para que dejaran de hablar a nuestras espaldas, _odiaba eso…_

-Owww que lindo! Te abrazó! Cómo así? _–Una emocionada Matsuri-_

-Lo dices en serio? Te abrazó así sin más? Eso es extraño _–la fría Karui-_

-Sí! Sí me abrazó, no era lo que esperaba, lo odio-

-Wow… -dijeron a la vez _-_

 _Sí, wow_

-No lo puedo creer! Dime! Qué se siente estar en esos fuertes brazos!? Es caliente? Qué perfume usa? –

 _No lo recuerdes, Temari, no lo recuerdes-_

-A qué viene eso!? Fue un imbécil al hacer eso, corrección, _sigue siendo_ un imbécil-

-Qué pasó después?

 _No diré que me gustó que me abrazara, tampoco lo que me dijo, anoche lo último que soñé fue eso, esa frase, pensarán que estoy interesándome por él, eso no ocurrirá ni en mil años, nunca…_

-Reconozco que me tomó por sorpresa, quedé perpleja, sin reacción, pero desperté y lo empujé lejos, lo odiaba, le dije unas cuantas verdades, se enojó y me gritó diciéndome que me comportara como una adulta, pueden creerlo? Me abraza sin mí consentimiento y me grita!? En mí casa, mí territorio!?

-No sé qué decirte…

-Pero… tú rechazaste su abrazo al instante? Lo golpeaste? Digo, si tanto lo odias como dices, lo hubieras botado de la casa, se lo informarías a Gaara, sería considerado una falta de respeto, intervendría para que no vuelvan a Suna-

 _Oh oh…_ -No me mancharía las manos, pero lo amenacé, además no vale la pena-

-Siento que hay algo más en esa historia _–sospecha Karui, para variar Matsuri asiente-_

-No hay más -le corté-

-Oh! Chicas! miren quiénes nos visitan!

 _Oh Dios, lo último que quería oír era esa voz…_

-Hola, Maki…

 _(1) Recopilado, Anónimo_

 _(2) Una de mis adicciones es el café, son versiones de las que más frecuento beber_ _J_

 **AVISO!**

Hola a todos! Esto tiene segunda parte! ;)

(La primera parte tiene más de tres mil palabras! O.O )

Esta semana subiré el resto con mis saludos, agradecimientos, darles la bienvenida, responderé sus reviews (amo hacerlo)!

-Déjame una estrellita y comenta si lo lees desde wattpad por fa! :3

-Déjame tu comentario o crítica si lo lees desde fanfiction por fiss! :3

También les explicaré por qué demoré tanto en actualizar! Como dos meses, merezco bullyng, lo sé :v

*** Llegamos a los más de 1200 vistas en wattpad! *** 3

Los amo! Muchas gracias por interesarse en mi historia! Lo hago con mucho cariño, gracias a mil!

 _Ps: Publiqué en Facebook mi apreciación por la culminación de esta gran ánime como Naruto, las escenas Shikatema (OMG), que fueron de lo más genial y que, por supuesto, agradeceremos a Pierrot hasta el infinito (aww 3 )_

 _Ahora comienza Boruto! Alguien ya lo vió!? Cuando llegue de la Universidad lo primero que haré es verlo!_

ESTO TIENE PARA MÁS CRÉANME! XD

Un beso y nos leemos pronto!

Patience21


	16. Capítulo 12 Parte 2

_Hay días en que la recuerdo y me pregunto: "¿Qué estará haciendo?"_

 _Hay noches en que la extraño y me pregunto: "¿Qué me estoy haciendo?"_

 _(Mario Vargas Llosa)_

 **Temari**

-Siento que hay algo más en esa historia… _–comienzan las sospechas de Karui, para variar Matsuri asiente-_

-No hay más -le corté-

-Oh! Chicas! Miren quiénes nos visitan!

 _Oh Dios, lo último que quería oír era esa voz…_

-Hola Maki…

Oh, por todos los cielos, el trío más escandalo -Maki, Shío y Rei- ingresaban a la cafetería y se acercaba a nuestra mesa, sus gritos y risas burlonas alertaban de su presencia a cualquier lugar que visitaban, llamando la atención y molestia –como siempre- de los presentes y en adicional, de observarnos, _pero qué día más desafortunado_ …

Las auto-aclamadas de revistas y espectáculos, por las _grandes fiestas_ que organizaban y escandalosas a las que iban y además ser las reinas de los chismes infundados que seguían atrayendo a los medios…

Olvidaba mencionar cómo lucían en sus días de civil… sólo su presentación dejaba poco a la imaginación; los exagerados adornos en el cabello, escarcha de colores en el cuerpo (como si existiera un jabón hecho sólo de eso) el maquillaje apelmazado, y el elástico ajustado a sus cuerpos, esos que utilizaban como vestimenta _–cada vez que no estaban en una misión o encargo-_ pues si les sorprendiera eso en otros países, en Suna todo es posible de ver…

-Hola princesa! Lo siento, Temari-san! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Maki

 _Sabía que ser llamada así se me calentaba el rostro de la ira, pero ella lo hacía de todos modos…_

-Me encontraba bien hasta que aparecieron -miré mi reloj- Muy temprano es verlas por aquí ¿Se cayeron de las camas?

Quedaba muy claro que el término "amigas" no existiría jamás en nuestro diccionario; pero el afán de provocar y aún sin entender qué pretendía al entablar una conversación ahora, justo ahora… _Nada bueno podía esperar, ellas no dan puntada sin hilo-_

 _Es de conocimiento popular en Suna que nuestra relación es semejante al agua y aceite, desde la infancia... Recuerdo a su difunto padre adoptivo, era un hombre muy amable y cordial, que siempre mantenía la calma, mi padre lo respetaba, yo también, y fue así hasta que conoció a la madre de Maki, una mujer viuda con dos niñas desamparadas, tocó el corazón del señor Shieda, que invitó a su casa a hospedarse y más adelante contraer nupcias con ella… "Esa mujer no inspira confianza" mi padre decía y no se equivocaba…_

 _El señor Shieda perdía el brillo en sus gentiles ojos cada vez que lo veía, mantenía su amabilidad genuina pero reía con muy poca frecuencia, su "esposa" no dejaba de pedirle dinero y joyas para ella y sus hijas "ellas merecen sólo lo mejor" decía con altanería_

 _Odiaba ir a su casa, cada vez era un martirio de no ser por él, que enfermaba lentamente y mi padre iba a visitarlo; su esposa no quitaba un ojo de mí, saludándome con fingida cortesía y envidia guardada, comparándome con su hija, pero que frente a mi padre se transformaba en la mujer más cariñosa y amigable del mundo… Maki no compartía sus juguetes conmigo, me aislaba del resto de niños burlándose de mí y mi desgracia al no tener una madre conmigo, lo que me afligía de sobremanera… No pude tolerar más cuando un día embarró su helado sobre mi vestido favorito a propósito, un recuerdo de mi madre, a quien amaba y de la que conocía bien la historia del vestido… en ese momento la furia me enervó a tal punto de lanzarme sobre ella, arrancarle los cabellos y desgarrarle el vestido, dejándola medio desnuda, fuimos suspendidas, mi sanción fue más leve por ser la hija del kasekage, lo que la enfureció aún más, declarándonos la guerra._

-Hola Maki,

-Éste será un buen desayuno… -Karui dijo entre dientes, en su forma sarcástica, se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, tanto a mí como a ella, odiábamos sus sonrisas fingidas-

-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? -Dijo Maki con una disimulada sonrisa, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, con aires de superioridad-

-La verdad es que ya nos estábamos retiran…- dijo Matsuri pero Maki la interrumpió-

-Awww que tierna Matsurita! Gracias! – Matsuri quedó helada, ella odia que le pongan diminutivos, ni siquiera sus padres lo hacían- pero en ventaja, era la más tolerante entre las tres-

Las chicas mandaron al mesero a juntar su mesa con la nuestra… _Éste será un excelente desayuno, definitivamente…_

 _Respira profundo, Temari…_

-Qué tal, chicas? –Matsuri inicia la conversación-

-Bien, muy bien! Acabamos de pasar por el salón de belleza, sólo para unos retoques, claro –

 _Un salón de belleza abierto a estas horas? tan temprano?_

-Y vimos algo muy interesante… -intervino Rei Ryuga -sus padres son mensajeros personales del Concejo que no viven seguido en aldea por su trabajo, no creo que sean conocedores del comportamiento de su querida hija - y quien busca meterse _como sea_ con mi hermano Kankuro, está tan obsesionada con él, que tras ser rechazada se la pasa intentando tener "encontrones" con él-

-Qué pasó?

-Luego de pasar por el spa, decidimos comprar ropa de temporada! Oh! Por cierto deberían ir también, les urge! Ah! y cuando pasábamos, vimos a los ninjas de Konoha saliendo de tu propia casa! –Dicen las tres a la vez-

 _No recuerdo haberme levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, rayos…_

-Para nadie es un secreto que ellos están hospedados en _mi_ casa, fue una recomendación del Concejo y decidido por el kasekage, pero sólo será temporal -dije molesta _, esperaría alegremente verlos partir…_

-Claro, tenemos que ser hospitalarios con ellos, cierto? Pasamos desapercibidos, ganamos su confianza y entonces ellos morderán el anzuelo! Es lo que más se nos da! –Dice Rei- Como hace varios años, al invadirlos! _–Terminan riendo_ –Pero ese no es el caso, claro-

 _Pero qué demonios… cogiendo mi taza de café, bebí un poco y la miré fijamente:_

-Ah… Qué curioso, no fue la misma táctica fallida que intentaste utilizar con mi hermano, verdad? Por eso Kankuro se alejó de tí al notar cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones… No te salió como esperabas, cierto? _–dije sarcásticamente, con una pequeña sonrisa, cómo podría olvidar esa patética noche…_

 _Mi hermano podrá ser un tonto, lo digo yo que soy su hermana, pero cuando se trata de mujeres no tiene ni una pizca de eso,_ recuerdo aquella noche en esa fiesta (forzada a asistir por perder una apuesta con Kankuro), Rei insistía en que _sólo él_ probara un trago _"Nuevo en la carta_ " que había traído, sin dejarme probarlo -una bebida de aspecto muy extraño, ya que el bartender, sospechosamente nuevo en ese turno y además un pésimo actor, mostrándose evidentemente nervioso por la mirada amenazadora que ella le daba mientras nos servía, que cuando se retiró no tardé más de diez minutos en sacarle la verdad _–apretado contra el piso, luego de llevarlo a escondidas de todos, con un pequeño e inofensivo sacacorchos amenazando su garganta y rogando clemencia- y todo quedó claro-_

 _Kankuro, que aún se mostraba escéptico en beber ese trago, estaba sentado con ella y esperándome, confirmó su sospecha por mi llegada triunfante, él seguía mi mirada, en dirección a su bebida para luego darle una sonrisa burlona; leyéndome la mente, invirtió las copas sigilosamente mientras ella distraída se sentaba en su regazo; el efecto habló por sí solo: Rei bailando y gritando con euforia toda la noche, mezclando las letras de las canciones con el nombre de mi hermano como "Son 12 kankuros que hablarán por mi" siendo punto de burla ante todos, hasta caer rendida en el sofá de nuestra zona, desmayada, delirando y aludiendo su "triunfo"…_

 _Despertó en el cuarto de invitados de nuestra casa, totalmente avergonzada cuando me encontró sentada en el sofá frente a ella –seguro esperaba despertar con mi hermano- y cumplí refrescándole la memoria de su bochornoso espectáculo y que expulsaron al bartender; Rei casi termina en la estación de policía pero terminó haciendo servicio comunitario si no fuera por la intervención de sus padres y una larga conversación entre ellos pidiendo por su hija con mi hermano._

Hacer sentir mal a las personas no era lo mío, pero ver sus caras horrorizadas era gratificante –ya me había cansado de tenerlas de compañía, ni siquiera pude terminar mi desayuno –finalmente dije:

\- Eso era lo que tenían que decir?

-Oh, pero Temari, aún no lo ha notado?

-Quieres ir directo al punto? A diferencia de ustedes, nosotras tenemos _cosas realmente importantes_ que atender… -intervino Karui, era menos paciente cuando se trata de ellas-

-En estos días nos enteramos que los representantes de Konoha llegaron a Suna, pero vaya sorpresa que fuera el famoso trío InoShikaCho, y precisamente ellos, los principales sospechosos de la muerte de Nijimura- san, quien era considerado parte de la familia real… resulta irónico que ahora estén precisamente en la casa de su víctima, viviendo bajo el mismo techo…

 _No recordaba la sensación de una patada en el estómago desde hace tiempo, usualmente le respondería como se merece, pero no lo hice, porque por primera vez, ella tenía razón…_

 _Karui y Matsuri me observaban, tenían la cara tan blanca como el papel, impotentes por no ayudarme; sabían lo que me afectaba esta situación, pero no podían hacer algo, porque no se puede refutar en lo cierto y la más importante: Las peleas estaban prohibidos en lugares públicos…_

-Oh! No quise decirlo así, pero es el tema más comentado de la semana! Suna nunca olvida estas cosas… Cuánto lo siento, me disculpas? –lo dijo con una mueca de cachorrito, pero bien que disfrutó decírmelo, y sus plásticas amigas sonriendo disimuladamente-

 _Eres una…_

Observé detenidamente su rostro, la furia me desprendía a borbotones por la piel, la cara se me calentaba por la rabia, me contenía de no atacarla en plena cafetería, con familias presentes, no valía la pena mancharse las manos por ella, cuando me disponía a responderle Kei interrumpió-

-Sentimos mucho importunar con tonterías como esas, chicas, sólo nos preocupaba que aún no supieran lo que se anda rumoreando, esto no es ni debe ser mencionado dentro del palacio ni alrededores… Además, Gaara-sama toma las decisiones, no queremos incomodarlo-

-Que gentil de tu parte… Pero si le piden un poco de esfuerzo a sus cerebros, recordarán que estamos en vías de tener una alianza entre las cinco naciones, después de muchos años; por lo tanto aquellos que vienen a firmar el Tratado, no serán más enemigos, algo que favorece a todos, y deben ser atendidos de la mejor manera, hacerlos sentir como en su hogar, qué mejor manera que ser hospedados en la casa del anfitrión, es decir, del Kasekage

-Eso tiene sentido… y hablando de ellos, estuvimos buscando información sobre ellos, son de Konoha, verdad? Su líder es un Nara, de uno de los clanes más hábiles y reconocidos en las cinco naciones! Con el nombre de… Oh, tú debes saberlo Maki! Si bailaron juntos en la fiesta!

 _Oh no… lo que me faltaba, que ellas también empezaran a hablar de él, ya no soportaría escuchar más de ese trío, y mucho menos del idiota de su líder, se me revolvía el estómago… alguien más quiere unirse a parlotear sobre el famoso Shikamaru Nara? Anímense, es su oportunidad…_

-Su nombre es Shikamaru, es tan guapo, buen mozo, con una mirada tan cautivadora! Un lindo cabello negro y sujeto en una rara coleta, cosa sin importancia a comparación de sus ojos marrones tan bellos, irradiaba inocencia y atracción, muy amable y todo un caballero, además…

 _Ella hacía gestos alardeantes cuando lo describía, sólo escucharla me enfermaba, pero le daba el crédito, no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo en la descripción que ella daba, sólo por esta vez…-_

-Poseedor de una voz tan varonil, una sonrisa perfecta…-

 _Todas suspiraron a la vez, inconscientemente me encontraba asintiendo con la cabeza_ -

-Ah! Y algo que ustedes no pudieron disfrutar pero yo sí, era el perfume que usaba, huele tan bien…

 _Oh sii… huele condenadamente bien… Espera! Qué acabo de decir?_

Ella podría haber dicho que usaba un perfume ordinario y lo hubiera negado automáticamente, corrigiéndola… No podía creer que seriamente estaba tan concentrada en la conversación y recordando a la vez ese aroma varonil, las pocas veces que estuvimos tan cerca me perdía en su aroma y cuando estuve aferrándome a su camisa…

Su olor no tenía comparación, es como si hubiera nacido con él, no era de aquellos que conseguías en las tiendas de perfumes, ni de las más caras ni más baratas _–me había tomado el tiempo de buscar ese perfume o lo más cercano a él en las tiendas extranjeras en Suna sin éxito_ -consiguiendo sólo uno que se asemejaba al tipo de perfume amaderado, una mezcla de cedro, hierbas salvajes, tierra y sándalo –pero mi última suposición fue que tal vez podría vivir en un bosque, o quizá su pasatiempo sería estar rodeado de la naturaleza, quién sabe…

Maki continuaba en la conversación-

-Sin duda bailar con él fue todo un sueño, bueno, es muy reservado ante el público, pero nada que pueda sobrellevar, amaría encontrarme nuevamente con él-

Rodé los ojos e hice mi mejor esfuerzo en concentrarme en contemplar a través de las ventanas las calles de la ciudad mientras terminaba mi bebida, un nuevo día estaba comenzando ante la inmensa Sunagakure, un nuevo día cargado de trabajos, estudios, misiones, reuniones, sesiones, papeleos… Bueno, todo eso no gira en la vida de un habitante común, sólo en el mío y en el de todos los ninjas que velamos y resguardamos por el bienestar de todo nuestro país…

-Aunque para alguien tan reservado se desenvolvió muy bien ante los pequeños en clases, los niños lo amaron-

Dejé de contemplar a través de la ventana y no pude evitar mirar a Maki directo a los ojos –

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Decir qué?

Tanto Matsuri como Karui dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, abrieron la boca pero sin decir palabra y esquivándome la mirada, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas y mirar por las paredes, presintiendo el huracán que se venía… Vaya, al parecer se les olvidó mencionarme _algo_ importante…

-En clases? Desenvolverse quién? De qué estás hablando Maki?

-Ah poco no te dijeron? -Maki sonreía tan maliciosamente- El kasekage pidió a Shikamaru reemplazarte como profesor del salón a la cual faltaste, lo hizo tan bien que ocupará el puesto de tu hermano Kankuro hasta su regreso…-

Dícen que el odio es el sentimiento profundo e intenso de repulsión hacia alguien que provoca el deseo de producirle un daño o que le ocurra alguna desgracia… Pues oficialmente odiaba a ese tipo.

Se había entrometido descaradamente en todo! Esto ya era suficiente! Ese idiota estaba invadiendo terreno sigilosamente, no sólo le bastó con meterse a nuestra casa, ganar la confianza de los senadores y la de mi hermano, si no que ahora le estaban permitiendo impartir clases, un completo extraño enseñando con qué intenciones a los niños!

Estaba tan molesta que salí cuanto antes de la cafetería, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Matsuri y Karui, que intentaron en vano en tranquilizarme –no fueron capaces de decirme lo que había pasando, si no que tuve que enterarme por Maki -lamentablemente- ganándome su burla y quedando como una tonta-

Ellas no se atrevieron a contármelo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaban? Que lo dejaría pasar? Y no sólo me causaba irritación, sino preocupación…

Cómo es que Gaara y los demás no se dan cuenta que estaban metiendo a un lobo disfrazado de oveja a Sunagakure!? Comenzaba a pensar seriamente la posibilidad que ese trío estuviera manipulándolos con un genjutsu misterioso, pero sería imposible, no hubieran tardado en darse cuenta apenas entraran a Suna… rayos!

Si todos no logran ver lo peligroso que podrían ser e incluso podrían tildarme de loca, entonces seré la única que los desenmascare, buscaré como sea el más mínimo error de esos extranjeros para probar mi teoría, pero para eso necesito tener la cabeza fría, actuar por impulso no me llevará a encontrar lo que busco, y para eso… "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca aún."

 **Shikamaru**

-Este será un día problemático…

Podría decir que me sorprendía lo extremadamente madrugadores que eran los aldeanos de Suna -digo, no es que en Konoha no sea el caso- pero el transcurrir de sus días para una persona de este lugar nunca descansaba. "A quien madruga Dios lo ayuda" un merecido lema para este país.

Estaba frente al portón de entrada de la Academia ninja, a primeras horas de la mañana, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Temari, aunque quise verla nuevamente para disculparme por lo sucedido, sabía sólo ganaría aumentar su odio hacia mí, pero no me importaba, no si aseguraba que el Tratado continuaría en pie -no me perdonaría nunca si las alianzas entre Konoha y Suna se rompieran por la estupidez de los asuntos del corazón, _por un corazón roto-_ Decidí no hacerlo y vaya que me trajo otra noche sin dormir bien…

Durante el desayuno con mis amigos, el kasekage no se presentó –había enviado a Araki un mensaje disculpando su ausencia, y que nos reuniríamos en el almuerzo- y Temari, Dios, ella nunca desayunaba en su propia casa desde que llegamos a Suna, como si no soportara malograr su día si lo primero que viera fueran nuestras caras… No la vi esa noche, ni siquiera si suponía encontrarla en la cocina.

Después de terminar el desayuno en la residencia de los Sabaku-no, caminé directo a la Academia, preparado para dar clases, _si es que las continuaré haciendo cuando ella se entere que_ _me seguirá viendo no sólo en su casa, si no hasta en el trabajo…_

No, basta Shikamaru, sé que todo esto es problemático pero por un momento deja de pensar en ella, sólo te ha traído problemas siquiera poder hablarle, no olvides por qué estás aquí, cumple con lo que se te asignó, vete y sigue con tu vida, la misma vida tan corriente de siempre, borra de tu cabeza esos planes tan ridículos que imaginabas y que por ellas pasabas noches sin dormir -algo que no ocurría desde la muerte de mi maestro-

 _Shikamaru, eres tú?_

Escuchaba un susurro a lo lejos, en serio no tengo humor para estar imaginando esas cosas…

 _Holaaaa!_

Debería buscar un sitio cómodo para dormir, lo ideal sería bajo un árbol pero sólo veo arena, que fastidio…

 _Oiga le estoy hablando!_

Noches sin dormir bien me están pasando la factura…

 _Ohh no me ignores! Por qué todos los hombres serán así?_

De pronto un fuerte golpe en el hombro me despertó, tumbándome hacia el piso, sorprendido y molesto miro hacia quien se haya atrevido para encararlo pero me freno - _Era una de las mejores amigas de Temari, Matsuri_ –No supe qué decirle, sólo…

-Ah, hola…

-"Ah, hola"? En serio!? Estás bromeando? Sólo eso? Estuve tratando de despertarte por HORAS! pero noo, tú sólo estabas contemplando a la puerta como si fuera… _– dejé de escucharla, pese a su enojo no quería ponerme a discutir con alguien en este momento-_

-Ahora no me estás prestando atención… -

-Discutir con mujeres es como discutir con la pared…

-Qué dijiste!?

 _Cielos, mejor me callo-_

-No, nada, no te escuché la primera vez

-Por Dios, si _ella_ te escuchaba decir eso te mandaba a volar, literalmente –lo dice exhalando dramáticamente…-

 _"_ _mandarme a volar"? y dijo también "ella"? No será que se refiere a…_

-Espera, Qué?

-Qué de qué?

-Acabas de decir que _ella_ me mandaría a volar, acaso hablabas de-

-No-no, nada! Olvídalo, por cierto… Le estabas enamorando a la puerta _? –No era buena evadiendo de tema-_

-No cambies de tema, tú te referías a… enamorando a la puerta? _–Qué rayos?_

-Por la mirada embobada que le estabas dando… Sabes algo? en Suna muchas chicas morirían porque las miraran como usted lo hace _–me lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara-_

-No es cierto-

-Sí que lo es… pero bueno, qué haces en la entrada parado como un poste? No piensas entrar y dar clases?

-En eso estaba, pero ahora no lo sé…

-No lo sabes? No eres nuestro nuevo profesor en la academia? Qué pasa?

 _No me atrevía a decirle lo que estaba pasando, siendo la persona más cercana a ella suponía que ya se había enterado el problema entre Temari y yo, pero no tenía la intención de decirlo, además, si aún mencionaba lo de dictar clases, significaba que seguía en la jugada…_

-Por qué no vamos a la sala de profesores? Todavía es temprano y de pasada puedo enseñarte sobre la academia y a sobrellevar con… con los niños!

 _Matsuri sonreía despreocupadamente, sus palabras transmitían sinceridad, para ser su mejor amiga tenían actitudes opuestas-no pude ocultar una ligera sonrisa-_

-Está bien

Hasta que dieran el aviso de inicio de clases, Matsuri había estado mostrándome las normas y reglas de la academia con detalles y contándome algunas cosas de cada uno de los profesores, y con especial atención cuando terminó por Temari, que era nueva con la enseñanza en una academia pero sorprendentemente paciente con ellos, además de ser buena en técnicas de largo alcance, que una gran estratega – irónicamente igual que yo- pero antes que continuara nos llamaron para ir a los salones, por lo que antes de irse me dijo:

\- Ella suele ser un poco arisca con los que la rodea… sólo un poco, creo, pe-pero es una buena chica, no te desanimes que hoy es un lindo día! Nos vemos luego! _–Me dio un palmazo en la espalda tan emotivo que casi me hace caer la taza de chocolate en las manos, me sonríe y se va…_

 _Buena chica Vaya_.

Con la ayuda de Matsuri encontré el salón que me asignaron, _enseñaba en Konoha cuando no me encontraba en misiones, la academia de Suna no era tan diferente que la de Konoha, nada que no se pueda manejar_ , pero antes de ingresar y presentarme alguien ya estaba en la puerta esperándome: Karui

-Hola! es un gusto volverte a ver, espero que estés listo para cargar con ellos… no te preocupes, sé que esto no es nuevo para ti pero estoy segura que será como en Konoha, Matsuri, Tem… y yo estamos disponibles para cualquier duda que tengas, primero hablaré con ellos, espérame…

-Está bien

Sonríe y finalmente entra al salón-

-Atención… como ustedes saben, el profesor Kankuro fue asignado a una misión que le tomará un tiempo más de lo planeado y no estará con nosotros… - _Empiezan los_ _susurros_ \- A ver, tranquilos, eso será momentáneo, hasta entonces…

-Pedido? –Preguntó una voz a mi espalda, estaba tan concentrado escuchando que no me percaté que alguien se acercaba, inmediatamente la reconocí por el perfume… estaba apoyada descuidadamente contra la pared-

-Buenos días, señorita Sabaku-no

-Buenos días, señor Nara… Así que eres el nuevo profesor… Bienvenido – _Su_ _tono_ _era_ _tan_ _sarcástico_ … _No iniciaría una discusión con ella así que dije:_

-El Kasekage solicitó que sustituyera a su hermano, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Que no deberías estar enseñando en este momento?

-Karui está conversando con los niños

-Entiendo… por cierto, espero que en los próximos días deje de estar metiendo la nariz donde no lo llaman, en especial en asuntos que involucren a Suna

-Si con meter la nariz se refiere a intervenir en asuntos que involucran a Konoha como aliado, debería recordar por qué estoy aquí

-Sus compañeros no tienen ningún problema en mantenerse al margen de esos asuntos, quizá debería aprender de ellos…

-Quizá… pero lo dudo

No esperaba que le respondiera de esa manera, por lo que me lanzó una mirada enfadada y siguió andando por el pasillo… -Aún enojada no perdía el brillo en esos ojos verdeazulados, y tampoco su belleza…

Espera Temari, que esto recién empieza…

 _Próximo capítulo:_

 _-Siempre tienes que ser tan bruto?_

 _-No, me controlaré si respondes a la pregunta…_

Hola a todos!

WOW! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que publiqué la primera parte del capítulo, en primera quiero disculparme con todos por no actualizar como lo hacía a inicios, alguna vez llegué a pensar que no lo terminaría por el tiempo que le daba entre la universidad y el trabajo, es agotador, pero como estudiante debemos dar prioridad a los estudios, amo escribir porque es la manera en la que me relajo y olvido todos los problemas que llevo a cuestas…

Hace poco acabo de terminar mi octavo ciclo invicta y con buenas notas, todo sacrificio merece una recompensa! Más tiempo para leer, escribir, madrugar con películas, pasar los días encerrada en mi cuarto sólo con mi portátil, buena música y mi imaginación ;)

Desde la última publicación agradezco a todos ustedes por sus mensajes, sus estrellitas en wattpad (Que llegó a las más de 2100 vistas!) en fanfiction por sus reviews y mensajes por interno, por ganar más corazones en seguidores y añadir en sus "favoritos" a mi historia, no los defraudaré!

Los amo mucho, bueno eso ya lo saben :3 no hay más bella acción que tomarse el tiempo para dedicarle un mensaje a los capítulos, lo valoro mucho! Mil gracias!

No olvido que les dije que tenía en proyecto escribir otras historias, tengo en mente 2, uno de trama policial (un poco cliché lo sé :'v) y la otra una comedia! añadiendo mi toque personal xD

Saben, quiero que a partir de este capítulo poder responderle a todos inmediatamente, porque siempre lo dejo pendiente, no se preocupen, lo haré a cada uno!

 ** _Agradezco a:_**

 **Eliari23:** Ari de mi vida! Te debo tanto! Gracias por tu infinito apoyo! Se me malogró el celular y ni para renovar estaba misia jajajaja espero que sigas escribiendo tu hermosa novela! No me la perderé por nada del mundo! Mil besos!

 **SolangeHernándezUrbi:** Siento mucho no poder responderte a tiempo, no me mates! Te agradezco mucho por tus mensajitos, eres un amor! El lemon no se me da muy bien porque hasta me avergüenzo de lo que escribo :'v sigues la historia desde tus dos cuentas, yo a la justa con una y eso jajaja, pero trataré de no fallarte más ;)

 **Palomar825:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Temari yo sé que quería comérselo pero su raciocinio pudo más que su deseo, rayos! Jajajaja sobre el lemon, no he pensado en agregarle a estos caps, pero más adelante no se perderán de mis dotes para el lemon XD, gracias por tu apoyo a mis próximas historias, mil gracias! Y por la jugada de saber que era Matsuri y no Shikaamru quien durmió con Temari ahh que merezco un oscar por eso jajaaj ok no :P

 **Temari249:** Muchas gracias a ti por tu aprecio en el mensaje! El lemon se dará más adelante, promesa ;)

 **Kisekikarudoso:** Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia! No te fallaré! Me gustan tus comentarios en el transcurso del cap, y claro, ni yo aguantaría comer como Chouji, es un máster xD

 **CristianCarvajal2035:** Eres genial! Gracias por confiar en que no te defraudaré! No lo haré ;) aprecio mucho tu comentarios, eres lo máximo! Me das más animos para seguir escribiendo, espero tus respuestas por este nuevo cap ;)

 **SofiaChiloLpez:** Awww Sofi! Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de no actualizar como se debe! Espero no fallarte con este cap, me esmeré mucho y espero seguir contando contigo! Saludos!

 **Catfree2016:** Unnie! Gracias por tu apoyo n mi historia! Me encantan tus novelas, espero que me dejes un comentario de tu apreciación por ese cap, mil besos y saludos! ;)

 **Lucy The jah:** te entiendo Lucy, sé lo que es tener problemas, y para variar con el trabajo peor jejeej pero considero mucho que me hayas escrito para conocer tu opinión sobre el cap, lo aprecio mucho y espero que el lemon en proyecto futuro me salga bien! Abrazos y saludos!

 **Franrcea:** muchas gracias! Extrañaba tus reviews! Espero que en este cap no te haya fallado, sé que en mis próximas historias contaré contigo!

 **Arikina:** Nena! Sin tus comentarios no podría seguir escribiendo! Me encanta que te emociones tanto como yo! Muchisisisimas gracias! Temari es imposible, ella es más terca que yo en lugar de Shikamaru me hubiera vuelto loco! Pero el amor es así no? Jaajajaa espero que este cap te guste! Muchos besos y espero tu review!

 **AnitaNara040922:** Hola Anita! Muchas gracias por tu review! Sii lo sé Temari es un hueso duro de roer pero Shikamaru poco a poco ablandará esa gruesa capa, a mi también me gustan que te hagan enojar, reír y llorar, y poner todo junto toma tiempo y orden, quiero que esté a tus expectativas, mil gracias y espero que me dejes tu opinió por este cap! Saludos!

 **SahoryHyuga:** Hola Sahory! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no, yo te lo agradezco, sii hasta yo misma no me creo la parte de cuando despierta con alguien, la mayoría pensaría que era él (y quién no xd) pero bum! Era Matsuri, me encanta ponerle suspenso jajajaja! Con lo del lemon esta historia creo que es más sweet de lo que parece, he pensado en hacer lemon pero no uno hard no yo misma me avergüenzo hasta cuando leo de esos xD, espero no fallarte con este cap y ver más reviews tuyos en adelante, gracias nuevamente y saludos!

Espero que pasen un maravilloso Año Nuevo y crean que todo lo propuesto, con esfuerzo es posible!

Un beso para todos! Nos leemos pronto!

Patience21 ;)


End file.
